Communication Via Owl
by Avanell
Summary: What if Hermione never went to Hogwarts? What might the Headmaster do to ensure there was still a Golden Trio? A penpal program is created and the story opens when Hermione transfers to Hogwarts 7th year. Please RR : New! The final battle!
1. Prologue

Please read notes at end once you have finished this intro chapter…and please review! I gets my muse going and I really appreciate it. Oh, and I've left a sneak preview for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

A few days before Harry arrives for his first year at Hogwarts

Fawkes stirred on his perch, aware that the Headmaster had one hand pinching his forehead while the other still held a piece of paper bearing disappointing news. The phoenix looked around, making sure the two were alone. He cried out.

"Yes, Fawkes. I know I must do something to fix it." Dumbledore answered with a sigh. "But what?" He had already been pacing his office for over an hour.

Suddenly an idea came to the aging wizard. Wasn't there something in that muggle magazine he had been reading a week or so ago? Dumbledore stood up and went to another table to search through a pile.

"Ah! Here it is…" He brought the magazine back to his table and placed it near the not-so-forgotten letter and searched for what he was looking for.

Dumbledore smiled when he was finished. An idea had hatched and he was ready to set it afoot. He got out a new piece of parchment, dipped his quill in some ink, and then started to down the idea and function of a "pen-pal".

The "inspiring" letter still lay beside his resting hand. It read:

Headmaster Dumbledore:

We regret to inform you that we have chosen another school for our child to enroll. While your offer has been most gracious, your visits welcomed, our careers have led us to the decision to relocate to Eastern Europe to help with the relief efforts of the occurring war in Bosnia and the surrounding area. We have found Durmstrang to be a lovely school, and the Headmaster is excited to have a new pupil from England.

Thank you for your understanding. I am sure our paths will cross in the future.

Dr. Peter Granger

Dr. Helene Johnson-Granger

* * *

So here is the premise for this "what if" story…

What if Hermione Granger went to another school, not Hogwarts? What if Dumbledore had foreseen a future with the Golden Trio, only to have it erased when the Grangers sent their letter? His solution was creating a wizarding school version of the "pen-pal" program. He deliberately set up Harry and Hermione, feaux names of course, and that is how she became an important confidante of best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. In fact, the two Gryffindor boysconsidered her their "other" best friend, and kept every one of her letters in a special place Dumbledore set up for them.

Take forinstance first year…while the troll may have been taken down by Severus and Minerva, Harry and Ron still found the three-headed dog. It was their pen-pal who helped research the philosopher's stone and how to put the dogs to sleep…it was also their pen-pal that told Harry to look in the pipes during their second year.

In the third year, she pointed out that every time they complained that Snape had taken over Professor Lupin's class, the moon was full. It was also this year that Hermione was able to confidently guess who her pen-pal (and his best friend) was. However, she kept her identity a secret. A request made by Headmaster Dumbledore himself, who visited her at the beginning of her fourth year. The same year Hermione made her own visit to Hogwarts, but only for the Yule Ball. Her friend, a potential suitor, asked her to be his escort. She had helped her pen-pal friends throughout the year, even sending a howler to Ron when he had Harry write about their idea to find "dates" for the Yule Ball. Ron had wanted to send a howler back, but Harry stopped him.

Hermionecontinued to help Harry and Ron during their first six years of school, but that, however, was about to change. You see…

Hermione's parents have now decided to return to England. And Hermione Granger is transferring to Hogwarts.

_To be continued_

* * *

Dear readers

As some of you may have already known (or guessed) I did not originally start off as a Hermione/Ron fan. In fact, I was drawn to stories with HG/SS and HG/DM. I didn't like to read stories that paired HG with either RW or HP (even though I support her and Ron in the books/movie), especially since Ron's a prat in so many of them (why he's a dolt in Hermione's New World) but that has now changed…Especially thanks to stories such as Please Remember Me, Inhibition, and Between Dreams and Reality. So here's my attempt to build a decent story.

One more request: I need help with some ideas.

What could be some arguments that Ron and Hermione fight over? What could originally set them off on each other?

What other activities in school should be happening?

What about Voldemort…is he alive or already defeated?

Snape "good" or evil?

Dumbledore alive/dead?

Lemme know. Please only answer the ideas presented…I don't want other story details spoiled (yet). I'm also open for a content-beta. Ideas for the entire story are laid out, and half of the next chapter is already written, so let me know what you think and I'll get it posted soon.

* * *

Sneak preview:

Chapter 2: The girl at the train station

Ron nearly tripped over his own luggage cart in the effort to make the train on time. Ginny and Harry were already at the station, having to stop at the twins shop to load up on "supplies" for the oncoming year. Ginny and Ron were both Prefects, and Harry had been the team Quidditch captain since last year. Ron had hoped to get Head Boy, but to his dismay found out Malfoy had beaten him to the job. He only hoped that the Head Girl wasn't Slytherin.

After making it to the train platform with only minutes to spare, and quite out of breath, Ron looked around for his friends. His eyes stopped as they noticed a new person his own age…a girl, to be exact. He froze. She was tall and slender, already wearing the Hogwarts school uniform - a gray short skirt that showed off her tan legs, and a white blouse that was left unbuttoned on top to just miss showing any cleavage.

She didn't have a school tie on, and so he was left wondering what house she was in until he looked at her luggage cart. There, on top of her neatly stacked boxes lay a tie ready to put on. It was gold and red. He also noticed a cage, in it the most hideous orange cat he'd ever seen.

Ron felt someone tap his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Bloody hell, Harry…who is that?"

_That's all, folks!_


	2. The Girl at the Train Station

AN: I realized after I posted the teaser to this chapter that I didn't type in my edits. Not that much of a biggie, but wanted to let you know. Also, even though I marked this story as romance/humor, I didn't mean for it to be so juvenile…but oh, well…hopefully you are enjoying anyway.

Also forgot a disclaimer: I do not own part of the Harry Potter world, JK Rowling (and others?) do and I am borrowing without permission. However, I am not making any money off this. But Ms. Rowling is free to take my students loans away if she likes.

* * *

Chapter 2: The girl at the train station

Ron nearly tripped over his own luggage cart in his effort to make the train on time. Ginny and Harry were already at the station, having stopped earlier at the twins shop to load up on "supplies" for the oncoming year.

Ginny and Ron were both Prefects, and Harry had been the team Quidditch captain since last year. Ron had hoped to get Head Boy, but to his dismay found out Malfoy had beaten him to the job. He only hoped that the Head Girl wasn't Slytherin, and was honestly relieved to have more time to spend on Quidditch rather than Head Boy duties..

After making it to the train platform with only minutes to spare, and quite out of breath, Ron looked around for his friends. His eyes stopped as they noticed a new person his own age…a girl, to be exact. He froze. She was tall and slender, already wearing the Hogwarts school uniform - a gray short skirt that showed off her tan legs, white blouse that was left unbuttoned on top to just miss showing any cleavage. Her hair was slightly bushy and fell into waves midway down her back.

She didn't have a school tie on, and so he was left wondering what house she was in until he looked at her luggage cart. There, on top of her neatly stacked boxes, lay a tie ready to put on. It was gold and red. He also noticed a cage, in it the most hideous orange cat he'd ever seen.

Ron felt someone tap his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Bloody hell, Harry…who is that?"

Harry Potter followed the path Ron's eyes were facing and saw the young woman who was now putting on her Gryffindor tie. "Must be a transfer. She looks familiar, don't you think?"

Ron shrugged as they saw their Professor McGonagall approach the young woman, exchanging words before heading on the train together. "Well, we'll find out soon enough. Let's go, mate."

Harry took another look at the girl. He just knew he'd seen her before.

* * *

Inside the train Professor McGonagall led Hermione to small compartment to brief her in on her new role at Hogwarts. Hermione listened attentively even though most of the information she already knew. As soon as her parents informed her of their return to England her transfer to Hogwarts, Hermione had purchased a book called Hogwarts: A History, and promptly read it through twice.

Although Hermione had loved her time at Durmstrang, she was still eager and excited to see what life would be like at Hogwarts. She turned her attention back to what her house head was saying.

"For now you'll need to help the Head Boy patrol the corridors for the first and last hour of the train ride, his name is…ah! Here he is now. Draco Malfoy, this is Head Girl Hermione Granger."

Hermione turned to see a tall young man with hair white as snow come into the compartment. He gave her a cocky grin, eyeing her up and down. Hermione rolled her eyes when he raised his eyebrows at her in invitation.

Draco couldn't believe his luck…not only was the Head Girl_ HOT_, but new, too. He could have so much fun with her! However, he did notice the awful Gryffindor tie around her pretty neck, but he wouldn't mind taking it off.

Normally Draco Malfoy didn't go for girls outside of Slytherin, but this girl was an exception. He'd make her his, Pansy and the others be damned! He just hoped that this new girl, Harmony? Or something…didn't find out why he was late.

Little did Draco know she knew who all about his family, and wondered how he was going to react when he found out her muggle-born heritage.

* * *

During the train ride Ron briefly wondered about the new girl, but was distracted once he and Harry were joined by Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Hey, Weasley…aren't you supposed to be monitoring the train?" Dean asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, sixth-year Prefects and the Heads are patrolling right now. Fifth- and seventh-year Prefects are on duty tonight, helping all the newbies into bed." He suddenly paused, wondering if that meant transfer students. His face turned red.

Dean and Seamus laughed, while Neville and Harry looked at Ron curiously.

Harry, of course, figured who passed through Ron's mind…_If only I could remember where I've seen her before_… He thought.

* * *

As the boys talked about their summers – like how much quidditch they played or watched – Hermione was making her way down the corridor with Draco. The Head Boy had decided to be on good behavior while trying to impress the Head Girl; he could wait for tormenting the first years until AFTER he got her into bed.

Hermione sighed. Not only could she feel Draco's eyes on her, she also felt uncomfortable telling the students what they could or could not do when she hadn't even met them. As they neared the last compartments, she noticed a girl with a Prefect badge on. She turned to Draco. "I'm going to talk to that Prefect…do you mind patrolling the last few compartments?"

Draco smiled. "No, of course not." Great! He thought. Now I can torment Potty and Weasel without her knowing.

Hermione opened the compartment where a girl with red hair sat going over some notes.

"Hi." She said politely.

The girl turned. "Oh! Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley." The two shook hands. "You must be the new Head Girl…there's a rumor already out that you're a transfer. What school did you come from?"

Hermione sat down opposite her. "Durmstrang. I was supposed to come here my first year, but my parents decided to move to Bosnia, and only returned to England earlier this summer. I'm Hermione…Hermione Granger."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione Granger? Victor Krum's girlfriend?"

Hermione's face turned red. "Former girlfriend. We broke up the end of my sixth year, but are still good friends."

"Well, there are plenty of single men here at Hogwarts, but I don't know if any other them will compare to someone of Victor's status!"

Hermione laughed. "You mean his celebrity status? That never meant anything to me…in fact, when we first met I was annoyed with him because all of his 'fans' caused chaos in the library."

Ginny giggled. "They did that here, too…when Victor was here. I was a third year then."

"Well, as far as meeting anyone new I'm really not all that interested. I mean, NEWT's are this year and I really want to do well."

"You should try telling my brother and his friends that…all they care about is Quidditch."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm used to that from my old school. So tell me…are they in Gryffindor House, too? When I arranged this transfer they had me sorted to Gryffindor but I don't know any more than what I read in a book about the school."

"Yes, they are. People pretty much hang out with students in their own house. Especially the Slytherins. I have a couple of friends from Ravenclaw…well, mostly just Luna."

"I've only met the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. I've heard quite a bit about his father. I thought for sure the son wouldn't fall too far from the tree, if you know what I mean."

Ginny looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. "Fall from a tree?"

"Sorry, muggle expression. I'm muggle born, you know."

"Oh. I didn't know that. But don't worry about that from me…or anyone else in Gryffindor."

"Right then. So this expression, it basically means like-father, like-son."

Ginny laughed. "Well, that used to be true, I suppose…Draco is still an ass and gets around with the girls from his own house. And he's always trying to torment my brother Ron and his best mate Harry."

The two young ladies continued to talk until the door to Ginny's compartment opened. Hermione looked up to see a boy with shaggy red hair and freckles, and another with black hair wearing glasses.

Ron couldn't believe it…he knew his sister was in this compartment but didn't expect to find the new girl there.

"Ron! Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "Bout time. This is my new friend Hermione. She just transferred here from Durmstrang."

Harry and Ron's eyes widened. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nodded, but didn't like where the conversation might go.

"As in Vicky Krum's girlfriend?" Ron almost shouted out.

Hermione's face turned red. "His name is Victor, and no…I am not his girlfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, this git here is my brother Ron. The other fellow is Harry Potter."

Hermione stood up, straightened her robes, and then shook Harry's hand. "It's nice to meet you Harry."

Ron reluctantly reached out his hand. Hermione didn't take it, instead she looked directly at him. "You've got food on your face, you know. Chocolate, I believe."

Now it was Ron's turn to go red in the face. He turned and stormed out of the compartment, heading back to where Seamus, Dean, and Neville were.

"Pleasure." Hermione mumbled as he left.

"Er, sorry about that. Ron tends to, well, speak first before thinking." Harry explained. He waited for Hermione to sit down, then did so himself. It was then that he noticed the badge on her uniform. "Head Girl? _You're _the new Head Girl?"

"Yes. I know it may seem odd, since I'm a transfer and all. I applied late last year when my parents decided to move back to England." Hermione replied.

"You were Victor's date at the Yule Ball, when he came here for the tournament." Hermione nodded while Harry continued. "Victor told me you were really bright."

Hermione blushed. "I like to read…some say I do so a bit too much. And I always do my lessons in advance…"

Just then Ginny broke into the conversation. "Well, just don't let the boys rely on you to do their homework for you. They are always doing things at the last minute." As much as she didn't mind Hermione and Harry becoming friendly, she still held on to the crush she'd had on him since seeing him on the train Ron's first year.

You see, without Hermione there, Ginny never really got close to Harry and her brother. She mostly stuck to friends in her own year, and wasn't the social butterfly we read in the later books. Well, she still dated blokes such as Colin Creevey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron burst into the other compartment in a fury. To his dismay, he found that Pavarti and Lavender had joined them. Lavender looked up and smiled, batting her eyelashes a couple of times. Ron didn't notice.

"She's a bloody nightmare, I tell you!" He exclaimed to the others.

"Who?" Neville asked.

"That new girl! Hermione Granger!"

"The hot one?" Seamus asked. Dean burst out laughing.

"You mean Victor Krum's girlfriend?" Pavarti asked.

Lavender remained quiet. She didn't like the attention Ron was giving this 'new girl', even if it wasn't nice.

"Pavarti, let's go see what all the fuss is about." Her companion shrugged, then followed the blonde out to the train's corridor.

Ron sighed in relief. He didn't like being around Lavender, especially not since last year. The girl had come on too strong to him, just after Ginny mocked him for not having snogged anyone. In his eagerness to show his sister wrong, he let Lavender kiss him…for months…but then broke up with her. Or rather, he let her finally break up with him. She had become annoying, and he never really liked her anyway. And there was another girl he already liked, but he wasn't ready to admit it. Especially not to Harry.

To be continued…

AN: Don't know how long it will take for the next chapter…I'm half-way done with the next chapter to Hermione's New World and should concentrate on it first. Then again, my muse always tends to surprise me.


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3: Settling In

* * *

Quick a/n: I had forgotten that Durmstrang is for boys (?), so in my uni the school is co-ed.

Also to note: the boys know that Maria (Hermione's pen pal name) knows who they are, and are open about their names. Yet they don't know hers.

Please r/r! I need inspiration! And ideas! See chapter 1…I'm already considering those ideas presented :)

* * *

Dear Maria,

Harry and I started school today…I forgot, was it your first day back at school, too? We got a transfer student from another school. I met her today on the train. Didn't go so well. At least she's not as bad as Head Boy Malfoy…he was a right git on the train. Called us names and put down my family again. Besides that, Harry got a load of supplies from my brother's store today…Ginny (my sister) tagged along with him. I think she has a crush on him or something.

Well, I'm a Prefect so I think I'm going to go and terrorize some first years before dinner. Just joking! I know you don't approve of that. Hope your first day of school goes well.

-Ron

PS Are you still with your boyfriend? Just curious.

Dear Maria,

Ron and I started school today. The day went all right, I guess. Good news is that our new Head Girl is from our house! But we just met her today, she transferred from another school. She's really nice, didn't treat me like a celebrity or anything. I really hate that, you know. Actually, I think I've mentioned that a few times in our letters since you found out who I was. That was quite clever of you. Figuring us out, that is…although Ron can be a little blunt sometimes.

I'm Quidditch Captain again, and Ron is still a prefect (I think he's both happy and disappointed that he didn't get Head Boy). We have three positions to fill this year, tryouts will be in a couple of weeks.

Got a load off goods from Fred and George's store this morning…Ron wouldn't get up so he made his sister go with me instead. She's actually pretty nice…Maybe I'll try and get to know her a little better this year.

I'll write again soon about my summer…although you can probably guess how it went.

-Harry

Hermione smiled as she read the letters in the comfort of her Head Girls room. The letters were short and simple, like usual after a long summer. Once the school year got underway the letters typically got longer, usually the boys would ask her for help for either school work or something more dangerous. Like in second year when she actually brewed polyjuice potion and sent it with Harry's Owl, Hedwig. That had been very dangerous.

Hermione sighed as she got out a piece of parchment and thought of what to write back. It was different now…she was at Hogwarts, the same school.

Dear Harry and Ron,

Yes, I have started school again. I have some very exciting new classes on my agenda as well as a good amount of leadership activities to partake in. And yet there are some changes, but that is to be expected. Especially since this is our final year.

Congratulations on being Quidditch Captain again Harry! And good luck on those tryouts…three shoes to fill seems quite challenging.

Ron, I know you can't be too disappointed not making Head Boy. Think of all the extra time you will have for Quidditch! Not that the game tempts me in the least, but I know how much it means to the both of you. And maybe your next encounter with the Head Girl won't be as disastrous.

Your friend,

Maria

PS: No, Ron

Hermione rolled up the parchment and thought about what she wrote. She hadn't spoken with Ron in person since the awkward meeting on the train. He must think I'm an awful priss, she thought. She thought about his question in the letter as to whether or not she still had a boyfriend… "Why had he asked that?" She thought aloud.

After departing the train Dumbledore had both her and Malfoy sent to his office. He showed them their quarters, which had their own common room and a shared bathroom. Each had his and her own bedroom, and in each a door leading through a narrow passage way to their respective houses. She loved her new room…it was decorated with bookshelves and books that filled her wildest dreams. The walls were colored rose and trimmed with a light gold. Subtle Gryffindor colors, she thought to herself. Her bed had a canopy and curtains, matching the colors of the room but with rich embroidered trim. (A/N: I felt like NOT having the Heads share a common room/bathroom: what do you think?)

Hermione finished her letter and handed it to Hedwig, along with a treat. She wondered if either Ron or Harry would figure out who she was, even though Dumbledore still forbid it. The name Maria wasn't linked to her in anyway, except for the fact that "Maria" was the name of a main character in the very first musical that she saw live in the London theater district.

"Now remember, don't deliver this for another day. I'm sure you can find something to amuse yourself, and if Harry needs you I'll send a school owl."

* * *

At dinner Hermione sat with Ginny on one side, and Harry seated directly across from her. Ron sat opposite his sister. She listened as Ron told some other Gryffindors about his summer. Then it was Dean's turn, then Seamus'. She noticed that Harry remained oddly quiet about his own summer and wondered who else he confided in besides her and Ron, and other Weasleys perhaps.

At one point Hermione looked over to notice Ron staring at her. His mouth was stuffed with food that he hopelessly tried to keep in. She winced in disgust as something came dribbling out, his face turning red and changing direction.

Harry crooked an eyebrow at the scene, but only Ginny noticed. He met her questioning gaze and shrugged his shoulders slightly. She decided to turn her attention to her new friend.

"Hermione, where is that interesting creature you had with you on the train?"

"You mean Crookshanks? He's in my room. Part Kneazle, he is."

"Really?" Ginny's curiosity piqued. "How long have you had him?"

"Since third year."

"He's a beast if there ever was one, an ugly one at that." Ron piped in.

Hermione gave him a glare. "Crookshanks is a very smart cat." She said in defense. She was about to retort that her cat definitely would have sniffed out a certain "rat" but thought better of it.

"Perhaps, but doesn't change the fact that his face is like a trolls."

Hermione had had enough. She stood up and left the table, with Ginny soon following her. "Hermione! Wait up!"

* * *

At the Slytherin Table

Malfoy and his cronies were eating and watching the other students in the Great Hall. Well, perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were eating while Malfoy was doing the watching. Suddenly a pair of hands slipped over Draco's shoulders.

"Draco," The female purred. It was Pansy. "You know the Head Girl?"

Draco nodded his head.

"She's a mudblood."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Great. Now he was going to have to be more discreet in trying to bed her. Especially since Pansy announced the news in front of the other Slytherins. She must have seen him flirt with her earlier.

"Well, I guess it makes sense that she's already stuck herself to one Weasel." He said in a sincerely disgusted tone.

Pansy laughed, as did Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor table…

"Ron, that wasn't very nice." Harry said to his best mate.

"Twas the truth. That cat is a beast!"

"I agree with you, Ron." Lavender piped in. Ron and Harry looked over at her. Neither had even noticed her sitting next to Seamus and Neville. "Not unlike it's owner, don't you agree?"

Ron looked at her confused.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said "I happen to think Hermione is quite pretty. And smart, too. In fact, I already consider her my friend."

Lavender scowled, and went back to her food while Harry switched his attention to Ron.

Harry lowered his voice. "We need to talk after dinner. Dumbledore came to visit me this summer, and I need to tell you what he said."

Ron nodded, and quickly finished his dessert. "Let's go."

* * *

Later that night…

Harry came back late, having flown around the quidditch pitch for hours thinking of new strategies for the upcoming season.

His mind also needed to think about other things, such as Voldemort. The Dark Lord hadn't stirred things around much lately, but he knew something was sinister was brewing. Just last year Malfoy had "attempted" to kill Dumbledore, but somehow Dumbledore knew and gave the boy a new chance. The whole thing was kept rather hush-hush, and now the git was Head Boy.

Still, Harry trusted Dumbledore and figured that the headmaster had some plan that he would eventually know about. He even hinted about a few things during his visit last summer, but Harry still couldn't make sense of it.

Talking to Ron hadn't helped much, but they did agree on one thing: Dumbledore had made specific mention about the power of three. But what did it mean? Was it a series of magical objects? People? He dismissed the last notion, after all…he and his best mate were only two people. I Unless…unless you count Maria/I he thought. I But she's at another school, how could she possible help/I

It was nearly pitch black once the door to the Great Hall shut behind Harry. He quickly put on his invisibility cape and checked the map to make sure his route to Gryffindor Tower would be made without difficulty. He was only a quarter way there when he noticed movement nearby on the map.

Harry's brow shot up as he watched the footprints on the map belonging to Hermione Granger leave the Head's common room. She was coming closer, and he held himself still on the side of the wall.

He saw her come toward him, her eyes strangely lit. He realized it was a nighttime vision spell, and wondered where she learned it. Deciding to follow her, Harry kept at a safe distance until he found her at the familiar statue outside of Dumbledore's office. The secret panel slid noiselessly open, letting the girl inside. Harry took off his cape, his mind in utter confusion. What the HELL was the new girl doing at the Headmaster's office in the middle of the night?

TBC…


	4. School Has Begun!

_AN: I know this story seems really silly, but that's the way my muse is working. I really liked the idea when it came to me, so maybe things will deepen as we get further along. However, this chapter seems a bit better. And I really can't stand a certain character…so now I get to make her GO DOWN!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: School has begun!**

**Late night musings**

**Head Girl's Dormitory**

The night the students arrived to Hogwarts was hectic as usual and bristling with excitement. Hermione found herself cuddled in bed in her new room, but felt rather lonely. She almost wished she was with some of the other girls in her year in order to get to know them. Although one girl in particular had given her some sour looks: Lavender Brown.

Hermione sighed. Then her face lit up. At least she'd made a couple of friends: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. She wasn't quite sure what to make of Ron yet. She knew that there was something in his letters over the years that intrigued her, and he was actually quite good looking once she saw beyond the shaggy red-hair. It was clear in his letters that he liked her, but what did he think of the new girl that she was?

Looking at her muggle digital clock, she noticed it was past her sleeping hour. She snuggled in and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

**In the Girl's Dormitory**

Lavender Brown was not having an easy time going to sleep. Again. She had arrived at the train station set on her one goal for the upcoming year: Hooking Ron Weasley. He was quite the catch, even if others did not know it. Heck, any Weasley was and he was the one at her disposal. Not to mention he was easily overlooked by other girls, especially with Harry Potter around.

But the new girl seemed to pose a threat. She knew Ron's reaction on the train and at dinner confirmed that. What was it about the girl that Ron might like? Her hair was too bushy, her clothes worn too conservatively, and she hardly wore any makeup.

Well, Lavender decided, she would just have to dress more provocatively than usual. And maybe some extra make up wouldn't hurt, either. She smiled as she turned on her side. Yes, that was the answer.

**Boy's Dormitory**

Ron tossed and turned before going to sleep. He was having trouble already and classes hadn't even started! He didn't know why he felt drawn to the new girl, Hermione Granger, but something told him he'd never be the same again. He felt guilty, however, for over the years the letters from Maria had meant more to him than anything. He'd finally realized it last year, reading her letter after his birthday incident. Something in her words soothed him. He was in love with her. But then why was he feeling this way toward the new Head Girl? No answers came despite the ponderings in his head that lasted into the wee hours.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Harry's tossing and turning, whose own wonderings focused on the same girl but for different reasons.

* * *

**First Day Classes**

Hermione walked toward the Gryffindor table with a bright smile of her face. She felt well rested and anticipated her first classes, ready to make her impression on the professors. At the table she found makings for a sensible breakfast: oatmeal, milk, and toast. She didn't take any sausages or potatoes, which Ron was heaping onto his plate as if it were his last meal. Fine, she thought, he can have my shares.

A few minutes into her breakfast Ginny came and sat down beside her. Harry soon followed, but took a seat next to Ron on the other side of the table. She watched as the newcomers took small portions of everything, and how Lavender and Parvarti each only took one piece of toast and a cup of coffee. She shook her head. Not healthy.

No one seemed to notice the tighter shirt and shorter skirt Lavender wore beneath her robes, which were kept open for all to see. Nor the perfect, yet heavy, job she did in applying her makeup. She waited for Ron, or anyone, to notice, but they didn't.

First class was charms, in which Professor Flitwick had a prearranged seating chart. Hermione found herself paired with Ron and waited for him to arrive. He was late, with Harry in tow.

"Sorry, professor." Ron mumbled as he and Harry went to the teacher's desk to get their assigned seats. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry immediately went to his seat beside Neville, while Ron grimaced at his own placement. This time he noticed Lavender's scowl as he went to sit beside Hermione. But nothing else.

After hearing the course description, Professor Flitwick then went into a brief lecture about their first charm. The final half hour he left to the students to complete a new charm, which turned out to be quite complicated.

To Ron's dismay, Hermione was ready to attempt the charm right away. "Now, we just say the spell and the words we speak will magically engrave themselves on the stone. Sounds easy enough." She said as she looked at the piece of stone in front of them.

Ron groaned. He hadn't had enough sleep and breakfast was still brewing in his stomach. He was hoping for a little time looking over his notes before attempting the charm, but Hermione wanted to do the spell right away. Instead of asking for more time, he spoke the words without waiting.

"No, that's not it." Hermione told him in a matter-of-fact way. "Here, this is how you say it…" She then said the spell perfectly, much to Ron's dismay. The slab of stone suddenly lit up, and she spoke again. "Let justice prevail."

Sure enough, the letters started carving themselves on the slab.

"You're so clever, let's see what else you can tell it to do." Ron told her.

Hermione's temper started to rise. "All right, then." She spoke sternly, then the incantation again and said "

We who fight for the good shall triumph over evil."

Once again, to Ron's dismay, the words formed perfectly on the stone. This time in script. He groaned aloud, and shrank onto his pile of books, not noticing Lavender's snicker and the laughs of Dean and Seamus. Even Harry and some of the Slytherins chocked back a laugh.

Draco and his partner, Blaize Zabini, whispered to each other. They could tell there was an upcoming tension brewing amongst the Gryffindors. Draco smiled

* * *

**At lunchtime** all the upper classmen of Gryffindor were talking about Hermione. How she completed the Advanced Charm's first lesson perfectly. A couple of heads buzzed about Ron…how he was furious at how the new Head Girl had bested him. Little did they know, that later things would turn around. 

"Ginny, could you please pass me a roll?" Hermione asked. Once again, she was seated next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. This time, however, Seamus had seated himself quite closely at her other side, much to Ron's dismay. He'd noticed this right away, even though Hermione hadn't, and was glaring at his friend.

"Problem, Weasley?" Seamus snickered.

Meanwhile, Harry, who had been talking to Hermione about their upcoming Advanced Potions class (which Ron was not taking, he was in advanced Herbology with Neville) asked "Hey, Gin, could you pass me one, too?"

Ginny picked up two rolls and handed them to them. She smiled at Harry as she handed him his roll, and when he smiled back the blush that crept onto her cheeks did not go unnoticed by Hermione. Her thoughts were broken, however, when she felt the person sitting on her other wide gently poke her arm.

"Hermione, has anyone told you about visiting Hogsmead yet?"

Hermione turned to him and nodded. "Yes, Professor McGonagall told me about it, its part of my Head  
Girl duties to help lead the third year students their first time out next month."

"Well, this weekend the seventh years only get to go. Dean, Neville, and I are going together and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Hermione paused for a moment. Harry had already asked her to join him and Ron, but she wasn't sure if Ron knew about it yet. And she didn't want to say that Harry invited her, Ginny might get the wrong impression. "That's very nice of you to offer, but I already have plans. Perhaps next time?"

In the meantime, Ron felt his hand clench his soup spoon. Harry leaned over to him and spoke in a low voice. "I asked if she would like to join us. I didn't think you would mind."

Ron's face turned red, and he relaxed and shook his head. "No, er, that's great Harry."

Ginny observed this, but judging from the reaction her brother had she guessed that Harry did indeed invite Hermione, but not for his own sake. She smiled, then giggled at her brother's reaction. She also guessed that her brother's anger over the rumored Charm's lesson had been quickly forgotten, as Ron could get over things quite quickly. She also could tell Ron had a "thing" for Hermione, but might not even realize it himself.

"Yeah, next time." Seamus answered, seeming disappointed. Ron's face returned to its normal color, and a slight smile crept out.

* * *

**Meanwhile**, Lavender and Parvarti were whispering at the end of the Gryffindor table, not far from the would-be-Trio. 

"Lavender, just give it up. He obviously doesn't like you anymore, perhaps you should move on?"

"Did you hear that? I think Seamus just asked her out."

"Yes, and she just turned him down. What does it matter? And what is up with your clothes and make-up today? I mean, you don't have a 'date' later with some other bloke, do you?"

Lavender shook her head. Her eyes narrowed focus on the new girl. "No, just making sure he doesn't forget me, you know? He couldn't possibly think she's better looking that me. I mean, look at how she dresses and wears her hair and such. No care in it at all! What do they see in her?"

"Jealous?" Parvarti asked.

"Of course not! We'll see you gets him in the end. He probably just likes her because she's knew and all. You know how blokes are. And she dated Victor Krum…probably just wants a chance to meet him, or something like that."

Parvarti sighed. Her friend was not well…not well at all.

* * *

**Friday**

After the last class of the day Professor McGonagall had arranged for her house's seventh year students a special series of "seminars" throughout the school year, every three weeks, to go over some of the requirements for N.E.W.T.S. Since it was the first week of school, and this seminar was on a Friday (all others were on Wednesdays) she wanted to start with a special session for flying.

The students, who knew nothing of the details, met her outside the school front entrance. A few of them asked Hermione if she knew what was going on, but the Head Girl merely shook her head. This was a house project, and was not related directly to her extra duties.

As their head of house went into an introduction of how important it was to do well on N.E.W.T.S she then told them "I know it is just the first week of class and you are all probably a little overwhelmed with your advanced courses, and so I thought this session we would start with something less studious. Now, I know a lot of you are already excellent flyers, but there are some additional elements that may be required come your exams. For example…"

As she went on explaining, Hermione froze. She still wasn't comfortable with flying, at all, and had been putting off conquering her fear of heights when on a broom. She'd tried several approaches: Flying with Victor, rock climbing, and a ropes course. She'd once pondered the idea of jumping out of a plane, but her parents wouldn't allow it and she'd reasoned with herself that she probably would be too scared to jump anyway.

"Now," the Professor continues, "You will all be paired and given a list of some basics to watch and evaluate each other on. You can go anywhere you like, as long as it's on school grounds and you may not fly over the Forbidden Forest. Potter and Finnegan…"

The two boys approached their professor and were given a scroll. They still stood there as the Professor went back to her list. "Longbottom and…what are two waiting for? Off you go!"

Harry and Seamus then set off toward the quidditch pitch.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes…Longbottom and Patil…Thomas and Brown (Lavender groaned)…Granger and Weasley…"

The Professor continued on with the remaining names as Hermione went and took the scroll from McGonagall.

Ron accio'd his broom and turned to his partner, his cheeks slightly pink. "So…I was thinking down by the lake? Hey, aren't you going to accio your broom?"

It was then Ron noticed that Hermione's head was faced down, but she wasn't looking at their instructions. "I…I don't have one."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go get one from the supply room."

Hermione nodded, still not looking up. Ron shrugged, and led her to the supply shed by the quidditch pitch to pick out a broom, then led her down to the beach area by the lake. He turned to face her, and noticed that she still couldn't face him. "What's gotten into you?" He blurted out.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I…I can't fly."

Ron's face turned to one in shock. After charms the other day, Hermione had bested him – and everyone – once again in Transfiguration class. That time she'd been paired with Harry, and had surprised even Professor McGonagall by stating she already received her permit to begin finding her animagus form. Then he'd heard about her brilliance in potions, besting the top student who happened to be Head Boy, and early today she'd asked the professor for more challenging work in Arithmancy as she'd already passed the lessons outlined to them for the entire semester. Defense Against the Dark Arts class was another story. It was downright scary how fast she was with her wand and coming up with defense spell so quickly.

Ron was now gaping at her. "You…you can't _fly_?"

Hermione finally locked eyes with him and shook her head. "No, I can't. I…I've tried many times, but nothing seems to work."

Ron gulped. As he looked at the girl who'd topped everyone at everything else, he suddenly felt something…and the tears that seemed to be ready to burst out any second had him thinking fast. He didn't want a girl crying on him, and for some reason he knew this wasn't just out of annoyance.

"Um…how about I teach you? You know, from the beginning? For today, maybe we could…, I don't know, fly together? That way we can tell Professor McGonagall that we completed everything on the list. Then you and I could get together some times and I'll teach you. Then you'll be flying circles around us come N.E.W.T.S!"

The smile that Hermione gave Ron made him feel warm. He panicked that she might hug him, but instead she shyly asked, "So, what do we do first then?"

"Here…" Ron said getting on his broom. He'd never rode his broom with another before, but he'd seen it done. "Now, you climb on in front of me. We'll stay near the ground for awhile, and then see how you do. I suppose you've memorized the entire list by now?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, then you can just tell me what things we need to cover, and I'll lead the broom. Sound good?"

She nodded again, then hesitantly got on in front of him. As Hermione settled on the broom Ron reached his arms around her waist, one hand to guide the broom, the other to hold her. He felt her jump a little at their close contact, and couldn't help but feel something jump inside himself as well. As he hovered the broom up in the air, just ten feet, the only thought going through his mind was how good her bushy hair smelled.

He groaned to himself…_I'm in trouble_

_To be continued..._

_AN: Wow...I had know idea things would start so quickly. Well, that just makes me think of things to happen in the next chapter :)_


	5. A Hogsmead Visit

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, especially ronhermione4eva2314 who prompted me shamelessly to finish the chapter, and TVsweetheart2 who prompted me to finish the final details after I reviewed her first chapter (a promising tale).**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Hogsmead Visit**

**Early Saturday Morning: the Boys' Dormitory**

Dear Maria,

Thanks for your letter! I didn't know you and your boyfriend broke up…you can talk to me about it, you know, as a friend.

We just finished the first week of school. The new girl…I'm not sure if I should tell you her name or not…well, she's the most know-it-all bookworm I have ever met! Even more than my git of a brother. The first day of classes she showed me over and good. Then she did the same to everyone – in every class. It was really getting annoying, until today. I found out her weakness! I thought it would make me feel good, but it didn't. Instead I offered to help her. Does that mean I'm – gasp – maturing? You know about these things better than I do. And you don't show off…not like she does. Well, she's not that bad. In fact, Harry invited her to Hogsmead with us tomorrow. We're going to show her around.

My sister has been acting weird lately. You're a girl, right? What kinds of things should I ask her to see what's going on? I mean, she's my sister. Even if she's a pest half the time.

Harry met with Dumbledore the other night. Said something about uniting the power of three. I'm sure Harry explained it better in his letter. What I was wondering, Maria, are you our third? You know Harry and I couldn't have gotten through half the messes, and more of what we've done, without you. But how can you be our third when you're not even here? I know I should have done this ages ago, but…would you like to visit the Burrow for winter holiday? (here Ron thinks about the invitation he's just given. He flusters, then does a quick spell to erase the invitation). Hopefully we can meet soon…the three of us, that is. We need you.

Love,

Ron

* * *

**In the Head Girl's room**

Hermione was just trying to figure what to wear when she heard a quiet knock on her door. It was coming from the door that magically connected her to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Ginny." She heard a soft reply.

Hermione dropped the clothes she was going to wear and went to open the door for Ginny. To her relief, the younger Weasley sibling was alone. She wasn't ready for Harry or Ron to see her private quarters yet, and she didn't want, or think, any of the other Gryffindor girls would tag along.

"I thought maybe I could hang out here for awhile before you head off to Hogsmead with the boys."

Hermione smiled at her. She liked Ginny, but knew there was probably another reason the attractive red-head was there. Harry.

"That's all right, we don't leave for another hour. Can I get you anything? I have some treats from home, although they are more the healthy kind. My parents are dentists and are very selective in what they send me."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not really used to muggle treats. What kind are they?"

"Well, I have some dried fruit, no sugar of course, some lightly salted cashews, and some veggie chips."

"Dried fruit? This I've got to see. My father would be so curious…he's fascinated by the muggle world."

Hermione handed Ginny a sealed container. "Here you are…there's apple, mango, pineapple, and apricots. I also have some raisins and dried cranberries."

"I've never even heard of some of those fruits." Ginny opened the container and selected a few pieces. She sat herself down on Hermione's bed. "So, do you know what you're going to wear today? Hey, these are good! Which one is this?"

"Mango. They're my favorite. Help yourself. I wasn't really sure, I mean it's not like a fancy occasion or anything. It's just, well, hanging with the guys I suppose."

"Or a date?"

Hermione smiled. She decided to just confront Ginny. "You like Harry, don't you."

Ginny looked down. "I'm sorry…it's just…for so long, and he's never really even noticed me. I'm just Ron's pesky younger sister."

"I wouldn't say that…not from my perspective or Harry's. In fact, I think he likes you."

Ginny beamed. "You really think so? I mean, I know he likes you, too, but…"

"Just as a friend. Ginny, can I tell you something? I've been forbidden to tell this secret to either of the boys, but I never was made to promise not to tell someone else…like you."

Ginny looked at her strangely. "What kind of secret?"

"Well…have you ever noticed…I mean, have Harry and Ron ever mentioned Maria, a pen-pal?

Ginny gasped, her hand flew to her mouth. "Don't tell me…you're…you're…"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it's me. But I promised Dumbledore that I would not reveal myself until the time is right.

* * *

As Ron sealed his letter his was thankful that Maria had figured out and taught them a muggle code to use writing their letters. After writing each letter they only had to say a simple spell and the letters transferred themselves. This way they could communicate what was going on, especially now with Voldemort holding so much power.

As Ron sent the owl off he suddenly felt himself go stiff. His letter mostly talked about Hermione! What would Maria think? He felt himself go red in the face. What was he going to do?

_Of course, I should have told her about what Harry saw._ Ron thought to himself.

It was Friday night, Ron and Harry had made a late night trip to the kitchens. Dobby and the other house elves always welcomed them, despite it being after curfew.

"_So…about tomorrow." Harry started hesitantly as he bit into his sandwich. "I hope you don't mind that I invited Hermione."_

_Ron blushed, and tried to hide it behind his own, double-decker sandwich. "No. Don't mind. She's really all not that bad." He said trying to sound nonchalant. _

_Harry grinned. "Yeah…I happened to see the two of you riding your broom earlier. Did she somehow forget hers and you offered her a ride?"_

_For a second, Ron turned even redder than possible. Then he turned to Harry more serious. "Harry, she can't fly."  
_

"_What!" Harry almost shouted._

"_Keep it down! I promised not to tell anyone. She can't fly! Even (gulp) when we were up there, she was absolutely terrified!"_

"_Yes, and I'm sure you didn't mind at all…tightening your hold on her." Harry managed to say without laughing._

"_She's still a nightmare, well, at times I suppose. The way she was waving her wand around in D.A.D.A. class…well, she's scary, Harry!"_

_Harry chuckled. "Yeah, she is pretty amazing. Oh! That reminds me. I forgot to tell you what happened the other night, when I came back from flying."_

_Ron turned to his friend. "Yeah? Go on."_

"_Well, I had the Maurader's Map out, and saw that someone else was nearby. It was Hermione! Luckily I had my cloak, but when she walked by…I think she had some nighttime vision spell. Her eyes were, like, glowing."_

"_Bloody weird if you ask me. Where do you think she was going?"_

_Harry leaned toward his friend and lowered his voice. "That's just it. I followed her, Ron. She went straight to Dumbledore's office and he must have been waiting for her, because the hidden door opened right for her."_

_Ron let out a low whistle. "Seems there's more to the new girl than we thought."_

Ron snapped out his trance and noticed that Hedwig was now out of sight. He shrugged his shoulders. Maybe there would be more to tell Maria next time. He skipped down the stairs of the boy's dormitory and found Harry and Hermione waiting for him.

Hermione had seen Hedwig through the window. She knew Hedwig would wait until nighttime to deliver her letter, but she couldn't help wonder what Ron wrote.

As Ron came down the stairs he looked a bit flustered, his shirt hanging out of his pants rather sloppily. Hermione frowned a bit, but wondered if maybe that was the way he normally dressed. She, on the other hand, was wearing new jeans (hip huggers), a black cami with a red zip-up sweater.

Ron took one look at Hermione and immediately straightened out his clothes. Unfortunately, at that same moment Lavender happened to walk by decided to help out – by brushing off the seat of his pants. And not abruptly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron yelled as he turned around.

"You're such a git, Ron Weasley!" She yelled and ran back up to the girl's dormitory (a/n: where she belongs).

Harry in the meantime had whispered something in Hermione's ear, which Ron missed. He turned around and looked at Hermione. "Sorry about that."

Hermione shrugged. She hadn't exactly warmed up to the blonde, not after hearing from Neville and Seamus how the girl compared her looks to Crookshanks. Even though she adored her cat, she knew he wasn't exactly adorable.

* * *

Harry and Ron decided to take Hermione through one of the secret passages to Hogsmead. Although Hermione was able to act surprised, she already knew about the passage from their letters in past years. As they exited the Shrieking Shack, she couldn't help but glance up the stairs to where she knew one of the boys adventure had taken place.

Not long afterward the trio were walking down the main road in Hogsmead. The wind was blowing that day, enough to blow Hermione's hair across her face despite several attempts to brush it behind her ears.

Ron watched the new girl with a strange urge brush her hair back for her. He shook his head of the thought as Harry spoke up.

"So Hermione, what would you like to do first? Honeydukes? The bookstore? Or perhaps a butterbeer?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Let's see…how about we shop around first? I know you guys probably want to hit the Quidditch shop at some point. I can use that time to pick up a book I've been wanting. Ron, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Ron turned to the two in surprise. "Um…I'm hungry. How about some food first?"

Harry smiled at his best mate before turning to his new friend. "Hermione, there's one thing to learn about Ron if you haven't observed already. His stomach is a bottomless pit."

Hermione laughed with Harry while Ron's ears turned red. She nudged him and smiled.

* * *

Lunch turned out to be better than Hermione could hope. She found Ron to be funny, and Harry the nicest guy she'd ever met. The three didn't stop talking, even when they disagreed on topics. Well, especially when they disagreed as the boys found that Hermione had plenty to say when voicing her opinion.

It was later that afternoon, once the trio had separated to have a look at their preferred shops, that Hermione saw something – or rather someone - that seemed out of place. Deciding to follow, she held her wand in her pocket as she followed the figure with its hood covering his or her face out the back door of the bookstore.

The back alley wasn't empty, as wizards and witches were greeting their shipped goods and ridding of useless items. Easily spotting the masked figure making its way to her right, Hermione jumped over a small crate and continued her pursuit.

Several twists and turns later, Hermione cautiously opened the door to an abandoned building. A sign fallen to the ground read "Itsu's House of Potions". Hermione grimaced to herself. I.H.O.P.?

Cautiously she opened the door, taking a quick look around before proceeding inside. There was no light inside, but there was enough light coming through the windows and various cracks through the walls for Hermione to see with out any problem. She listened, and heard voices coming from the next room. Looking for a dark corner, Hermione waited for voices to raise enough to a level where her footsteps might not be heard, and sprinted over to it. When she finally calmed herself, she could make out the words.

"And you're telling me it will happen in only three days?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, his Lord is anxious to make sure that all is in place." Another replied. "He needs the locket and the boy for our next meeting."

"I'll make sure of it."

Hermione heard a crack as someone disapperated. She noiselessly crouched down in her hiding place, behind an empty crate, as the sound of robes glided along the flow closer. The figure in black then opened the door she had come through herself. She peered up out from the darkness and saw the hooded man's face as he smirked then left.

It was Professor Snape.


	6. In the Library

**Chapter 6: In the Library**

This chapter is dedicated to Coconut Girl, who had plenty to say when she reviewed my story. And I love hers…Forget Me Not. So if you're reading this CG, I was wondering…if Hermione's wand was broken then perhaps she needs another, special, powerful one to help her get back into the flow of things magical. Hmm?

Note: Due to plot needs, at the end of the last chapter Hermione overheard that the locket was needed for something that was to happen in 3-days…I need that to be 3-months instead, okay? Good! Now, back to our story.

Hermione sat frozen in her spot. Minutes passed before she was able to stand and take another look around. Before she'd even had the time to notice the boxes and crates thrown about the room the door burst open again and Harry and Ron came tumbling in.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped with a surprise. "We…we…"

"We just saw…" Ron shut Harry up by placing a hand over his friend's mouth.

Hermione frowned. "Well, seeing as you two trust me so little, perhaps I won't share with you what _I've_ just seen."

The widened eyes that threatened to pop out of both boys' would have seen comical, if Hermione wasn't so worried about what she'd heard. But at least she had their full attention.

"What did you see, Hermione?" Harry asked carefully.

She shook her head. "No, not here. Let's go back to the castle and talk in my room. I can perform a silencing charm so that no other Gryffindors or Malfoy will hear."

An hour later the three were set in Hermione's room each with a cup of hot tea and some scones. The two boys lounged on a sitting sofa while Hermione sat properly on her desk chair facing them. She told the story of what she'd witnessed.

Harry was the first to break the silence that followed. "So who do you think the boy is?"

Ron chuckled nervously. "Obviously you, Harry. Who else would Vold…I mean, the Dark Lord, want?"

Hermione shook her head. "We don't know that for certain. Plus there is the locket to figure out. What if the boy and the locket are connected?"

Harry thought for a moment, while Ron suddenly frowned. "Who else could it be? I mean, there's no secret that Harry is at the top of his list to destroy. No offense, mate."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry responded. "Yeah…thanks, Ron. No, Hermione is right. We have to consider who else Voldemort might want. And whether or not the locket and this person are connected to one another."

As the three teens talked over their next plans, the headmaster sat gleefully in his chambers, watching the scene through a magical hourglass. He watched as three decided their next set of actions and then turned to more youthful conversation.

"Fawkes, I do believe the Golden Trio has finally come together." The phoenix cried out in its own way of agreeing with its beloved human. Dumbledore then tapped his wand. A bottle of firewhiskey and a glass came hovering over, the glass tipping to allow the bottle to pour some of its contents inside. As the aging wizard held his now full glass up in toast toward his faithful companion, he said "Yes, now all we have to do is slowly plant the idea that they, and they alone, will defeat Lord Voldemort."

It was early the next morning that Hermione heard the tapping of Harry's owl on her window. Having slept in after a late night talking with the boys, Hermione had taken her time getting to the window to letting Hedwig in. After graciously rewarding the owl, she opened Ron's most recent letter while drinking a copy of coffee a house elf left with a warming spell on her dresser.

Hermione didn't know whether she wanted to cry, shake or hug Ronald Weasley…or all of the above. He was such a prat, that she knew just from her first week of classes. But what was it about him that made her…what? She wasn't sure, but she knew she felt something more for him.

Hermione re-read the letter.

_The new girl…I'm not sure if I should tell you her name or not…well, she's the most know-it-all bookworm I have ever met! Even more than my git of a brother. The first day of classes she showed me over and good. Then she did the same to everyone – in every class. It was really getting annoying, until today. I found out her weakness! I thought it would make me feel good, but it didn't. Instead I offered to help her. Does that mean I'm – gasp – maturing? You know about these things better than I do. And you don't show off…not like she does. Well, she's not that bad. In fact, Harry invited her to Hogsmead with us tomorrow. We're going to show her around. _

It was clear that the new girl Hermione was an issue for him. How? Why did half the letter have to do with her? Shaking her head Hermione then opened the drawer in her desk and carefully placed the letters with the others she'd kept throughout the years. Mostly, the ones that Ron had sent her.

During the next several days the three seventh-year students were seen together making themselves a prime target for gossip. For years Harry and Ron were best of friends. While they hung out with others, no one ever seemed able to become part of their friendship. Now others talked about the young transfer muggle-born girl who had somehow become part of their friendship.

Two weeks went by and neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione could find any information about a "special locket". While Hermione had poured herself into book after book, the boys had brought up subtle ways to discuss family jewelry with their mates and some of the girls from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

On one particular late afternoon Hermione watched as one girl, named Hannah, flirted with Ron by whispering to him "If you'd like to buy me something, I'd be more than happy to accompany you on our next Hogmeade visit."

The Head Girl huffed and brought her attention back to her book while the girl had the audacity to run her hand over Ron's left shoulder. Of course Ron, in true form, had turned red and bolted out of the study hall. What Hermione hadn't noticed was that Ron's attention during the flirtation was focused on her, and not Hannah Abbot.

But Ron wasn't the only member of the trio getting attention. Padma Patil and a sixth-year Hufflepuff named Trudy Turkin had both openly set their attentions on Harry. Hermione immediately noticed Ginny's discomfort with this new development, but was happy to report that Harry's eyes immediately sought out the youngest Weasley when trying to escape the competing girls' affection.

Hermione had her own problems. While it was Seamus Finnegan who increased his advances on the transfer student during classes and at the Gryffindor table during meals, it was Draco Malfoy making his own moves upon her in the private quarters of the Head Girl and Head Boy. Of course he sneered at her in front of the other students, or merely tolerated her presence during head meetings with the prefects.

And then there was Lavender. Despite Pavarti's warning, the girl had made it her mission to make Hermione miserable. It was Ron's ex-girlfriend that pointed out to others the Head Girl's shapeless robes and nose that couldn't seemed capable of staying outside of a book. Hermione knew she tended to dress more conservatively than the other girls, at least during class time, but couldn't help feel slightly hurt that some of the Gryfindor girls excluded her from their social group.

Hermione sighed as she put her book down at her favorite table in the library. Her day hadn't been made any better in Potions. Two Slytherin girls, Pansy and Millicent, had targeted her hair with some goop extract from their potion. It had taken her the entire remainder of class to get it out, from a mixture of spells and washing out in one of the bathroom sinks.

Luckily, her partner for the class was Seamus, and he was more than happy to finish their assignment while she was gone. Unlucky for her, his kind gesture earned her a nasty glare from Ron. He ignored her for the rest of their classes together and dinner as well. Harry tried to play peacemaker to no avail. Although he had been successful leaving a very interesting charm from the Weasley twins joke shop in Pansy's book bag. The Slytherin tram would not have a good nights sleep that night.

Hermione looked at the clock, noting that she had just four hours until midnight, her curfew as Head Girl. Draco and Pansy were doing rounds as well as the two sixth-year prefects from Hufflepuff. She got out her Transfiguration essay, which was a detailed proposal to try her animagus form. She finished rather quickly and pulled out her independent Arithmancy work, but finished that all too quickly as well.

Hermione was about to pull a book to help her study for NEWT's, but then decided on something else. Going over to the catalog, she started a new search. She had found just the book when she spotted Ron waiting at her table. The book card still in her hand, she headed over to see what he wanted.

"Um, hey Hermione." Ron said shuffling his feet a bit. She noticed that his eyes kept shifting downwards, toward the floor. She shifted open eye brow up in question and waited.

"Um, well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like a git today."

Without meaning to, Hermione smiled. She knew this was a bit step for Ron. She wondered if she was the only he'd ever told (through his letters) about his difficulty communicating his feelings. Without realizing what she was doing, she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron's face turned beet red. Hermione smiled at him. "Come on, now," She told him. "Help me locate this book."

Ron looked at her book card. "Charmed objects and people: An introduction to forceful magic. You think the locket is in there?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that would be too easy. But it will help us understand what we're looking for. What caught my eye was the specific wording in the title. Forceful…not powerful magic."

"What's the difference?" Ron asked as he followed Hermione down a row of books. She paused at the end of it, then turned down two more rows before continuing down a dark part of the library.

"Oh, Ronald, there's a big difference." She replied once she narrowed down to a select row of books. Finding her selection, she pulled out the dusty book.

Rom grimaced. The book was at least a hand's length wide. "Well, I'll carry it for you." He suggested.

Hermione smiled and handed him the book, then led the way back to the table.

The two spent the next three hours looking through the book for any possible clue or other information that might help them. If anything, Hermione was able to figure how important this locket was when paired with a person of significance.

"If only we could figure out who the person is." Ron expressed.

Hermione sighed. This was bothering her immensely. "Yes, once we know who the person is, we'll have a better idea of the kind of power the locket is to possess."

"I thought you said the locket was powerful on its own?" Ron asked, confused.

"It is, but remember what we read? Once the object has been magically connected through a person, it's magic intensifies and thus enables said person to yield more power when directing it at another person or persons."

Ron scratched his head. "Oh yeah. Hey, it's almost midnight. We should be getting back."

Hermione frowned. "Well, I'm Head Girl so it shan't be a problem for me. However, _your _curfew was almost an hour ago. I guess I'll have to walk you back to the Gryffindor dormitories and then get to my room through the girl's dormitory."

Ron smirked. "Or we could meet Harry down at the kitchens for a snack and then all head back under his invisibility cloak."

Hermione smiled. "Or that. I guess you'll lead the way?"

"Of course." Ron replied, holding out the crook of his elbow. "Besides, tomorrow is last Friday."

Hermione raised a brow, but she hooked her arm in his nonetheless. "And what is so special about last Friday?"

"It's the last Friday of the month." Ron explained to her in his own all-knowing way. "Shorter classes. The first visit at Hogsmead for third-years and above is Saturday, so they let the older students have shorter classes, from ten-till-two. It also gives extra time to study for NEWTs"

"Hmm…how come that wasn't mentioned on my schedule?"

Ron laughed. "Probably a joke since you're new. It's standard for all transfer students. Probably something my brothers started."

"The twins?" Hermione gulped as she realized what she'd said.

"Yeah…Fred and George. They…hey, how did you know about them?"

"Um…I thought I heard someone mention them." Hermione quickly covered.

"Oh, yeah…they're pretty much famous. They own two joke shops. Used to pull all kinds of wicked pranks on the students and professors during their stay here."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I guess I'm glad I missed them. I probably would not have approved."

Ron smiled at her. "A bit tight with the rules, eh?"

Hermione blushed. "I suppose so, but not all the time. So will Harry be meeting us there?"

"Huh?"

"The kitchens. You said we could go meet him for a snack."

"Oh, yeah…it's tradition. He and I always go there, especially before last Fridays."

"All right, but if anyone catches us, we'll tell them that you were helping me with head duties."

"So you aren't that much a stickler about the rules then? Am I getting to know the real Hermione?"

"That depends." Hermione replied softly. "Are you flirting with me?"

Ron looked at her with what could only be described as immense fear. Hermione scolded herself._ Of course Ron would never admit to that. Why had she said that?_ "I'm only joking you know."

"Oh, er…yeah." Ron stammered. He looked up, as if suddenly aware of where they were. "Well, here we are. The kitchens."

"Thought you two would never make it." A voice suddenly said from behind the two, causing them to jump. What neither knew was that Harry had been following the last few minutes and had overheard their conversation - and had seen Ron's reaction. _Oh, yes, this will be a most interesting year_. The boy-who-lived thought to himself.


	7. An Accidental Discovery

**AN: last chapter I forgot to edit...sorry about that! I think mostly I wanted to add a few things here and there, but...oh, well. Here is the next chapter, and chapter eight is well on the way finished. Just please review! Thanks to everyone that already has...keep it up :) And check out the lovely story Forget Me Not...another great memory loss R/Hr story!**

**  
**

**Chapter 7: An Accidental Discovery**

Snape paced his quarters. Three bloody weeks had now gone by since his private meeting with one of the head Deatheaters. He had been given an impossible task. Well, not so much impossible but unwanted task. He was told to convince a certain student to become a Deatheater. And the boy was to be delivered – and marked - the night of an annual Deatheater's ritual.

Snape picked up a bottle of firewhiskey and was about to pour himself a drink. He paused. Instead he drank from the bottle straight. The job of being a spy for the Order was going straight to hell.

The locket – he knew it was charmed with ancient magic. It had been passed down the boy's family for generations. He had seen it dozens of times, but never figured that it would hold any interest to the Dark Lord. But somehow the psycho lord who kept wanting – or perhaps needing - more power had figured out a way for the locket to be much more.

The professor sighed as he slumped into his chair. Had he done the right thing? He knew the brat-who-lived and his sidekick had gone to Hogsmead, and had meant for them to follow him. When he had seen that they were not alone and were, in fact, with Hermione Granger, a new plan began to develop. She was smart. No, she was brilliant. And she wasn't a clumsy fool like the other two were. He congratulated himself with another swig.

He wasn't stupid, no, Severus was far from that. He knew Dumbledore had been up to something all these years, since the summer before Potter arrived, and when the transfer student had been given the job as Head Girl he figured she was a part of it. And then he, too, had seen her visit the Albus in the middle of the night. He was even too surprised to catch the person under the invisibility cloak, likely Potter.

Yes, the crafty Headmaster was indeed up to something. _ Was there more involved to that silly pen-pal via owls?_

And so he had decided to let Hermione see and follow him. Just as he suspected, her movements went undetected in the abandoned building. He had raised his voice just slightly and sure enough, his fellow Deatheater spoke more loudly, too. _Just enough for her to hear_, he mused. Of course he had made the right decision. Another swig.

Once their meeting was over, instead of apparating, Severus left through the door. Making sure the girl saw him. He was surprised to notice her two new sidekicks nearby, but apparated just as they saw his cloaked figure. No face, but he imagined that the girl told them who it was.

To his delight he saw the girl pour through book after book during the next few weeks, finally finding the book he left for her to discover the same night young Mr. Weasley joined her. He rolled his eyes at the thought. The boy had come to grovel and give an apology for something he could care less about. _Maybe Dumbledore knew something about that, too_, he thought. Taking a swig from a now half-empty bottle he smirked as he got up and went to make some late-night rounds. Just in case.

**The next week…**

_Dear Ron,_

_First I would like to apologize for not writing sooner, but some unexpected issues at school have occurred that needed my immediate attention._

_I hope you know that I want nothing more than to introduce myself as yours and Harry's writing friend. However, I must abide by the rules give to me until further notice._

_I want to congratulate you on helping the new student. I have no doubt your help is greatly appreciated despite your frustrations with her. It is good that you and Harry took her to Hogsmead. Being new is difficult enough, and you say she is Head Girl? That is even more of a challenge – being new and a figure of authority._

_As to your comment about uniting as three – you and Harry must consider this very carefully as to who this third person is. He or she may be with you already._

_Yours truly,_

_Maria_

Hermione also had a letter for Harry, who had asked her in a recent letter if she knew anything about people being connected to an object. He had also written about her involvement in the matter, her as in "Hermione".

_Dear Harry,_

_I have searched and searched for you, but haven't found anything of significance. I did find reference to a book that may help, but the library at Durstrang does not have it __(that she had found to be a fact, so she wasn't really lying). Could you possibly see if it is in your library? Its title is Charmed objects and people: An introduction to forceful magic. You mentioned that the Head Girl is helping you, perhaps she has already found it._

_Be careful, Harry, asking the wrong person could lead to danger. I care about you and Ron, so please don't go and do anything foolish as I know you tend to. At least, let those you trust know what's going on and listen to them. Perhaps it is time to tell your Headmaster, if you haven't already. You've told me how much he has before, and I am sure he needs to know._

_Yours truly,_

_Maria_

Hermione rolled up her parchments and sent them with Hedwig. She had woken up extra early in order to go find the bird up in the school Owlery (sp?), knowing that most of the students would still be asleep. Especially Harry and Ron. _Thank Ginny for telling me that_, she thought.

When she entered the Great Hall, she found quite a buzz going on at the Gryffindor table. Even some of the other students looked over in curiosity to their table, and as she focused her attention there she noticed two extra heads with familiar red hair.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted enthusiastically at her. "Come and meet Fred and George!"

Hermione looked at the group skeptically, then marched forward ready to expect…well, anything really.

The group of students circled around the boys, mostly sixth and seventh year boys, listened as the twins were telling stories about their new line of products, and how they were being used.

"You missed it, Ron, Angelina's friend was outraged!" Fred said.

"Her hair first turned yellow," George continued,

"Then orange,"

"And finally blue! Each color lasts about fifteen minutes to an hour."

"And it's one of the cheaper new charms."

"Only 10 sickles!"

Hermione nearly got dizzy listening to the two twins talk back and forth, continuing each others sentence. By the time Hermione was finished dishing her plate, the talk had died down and the twins were pretty much just talking to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione had noticed that her tea was already poured, so when someone from down the table shouted out another question to the twins she cast a quick spell.

A few minutes later Ron seemed to remember that she was sitting next to him, with Fred on her other side. Across from them was George, who sat between Harry and Ginny.

"So you must be Hermione. I'm George." "And I'm Fred." The twins said.

"Lovely to meet you both. Ron mentioned you two the other day."

"Oh, he did now…" George started.

"None of its true, of course." Fred finished.

Hermione raised a brow at them.

"Well, maybe all of it." Fred laughed.

"So you're Head Girl?" George asked.

"Two of our older brothers were Head Boy."

"One of them doesn't count." Ron interjected.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum still considers Percy family, you know."

"Doesn't mean we have to." Fred said.

"Or ever did." George added. "Say, you going to drink that tea of yours? Looks like its getting cold." He added, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Of course." Hermione said, then picked the cup up and drank a few sips from it.

Ron snickered, to which George sent him a subtle glare. Hermione ignored them and went back to finishing her breakfast.

Suddenly George hiccupped and a bubble began to blow out of his mouth. As other students started to notice and turned to watch, the bubble grew large and then floated over his head. It burst and large amount of water spilled over George's head.

The students laughed, and a minute later another bubble followed. Even the professors seemed amused; except Professor Snape, who was watching Hermione carefully. He had seen her case the spell. George suddenly got up and ran out of the room as the entire room was all laughing at him.

"Right on, Hermione! You're one of us, all right." Fred told her with a smile. "How did you know?"

"It was simple." Hermione answered. "I noticed that my tea had already been poured, and knowing that you two are infamous pranksters, I cast a quick spell to switch the potion to one of your cups."

"But George was having coffee, Hermione." Ron said.

"Another simple spell, Ronald. I only switched the_ potion_, not the entire liquid, to another cup."

Fred let out a whistle as the others' jaws dropped in awe. "You really are…"

"The brightest witch of my age, Fred? I don't like to proclaim so, but I know that's what others say."

After getting to know the twins (once George returned after taking the antidote) Hermione and the other Gryffindors went to go to their classes. George and Fred had revealed that Dumbledore asked them in order to discuss ideas for an upcoming Halloween party for the entire school.

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in their respective seats for Charms, Ron leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "That was brilliant, Hermione! I've never seen someone out-prank the twins. Except mum of course."

Hermione turned to him with a glare. "You have some nerve, Ronald Weasley. You did nothing to stop them! Or perhaps it was your idea for them to prank me? How do you think that would have gone, Ronald. Would I have been given an antidote, or would I have been drenched in water throughout classes?"

"I…" Ron started but was stopped by the professor starting class. Hermione had already turned away and became immediately focused on the lecture.

**That Evening…**

Ron was in a pinch. Hermione was furious at him, and hadn't talked to him for the rest of the day. No, she didn't just not talk to him, she ignored him. He hadn't really thought about what the twins joke would do to her, or that they would actually try and prank her at all. He was used to them pranking him, and, well, just didn't think.

Lavender noticed Ron's glum mood and gleefully went to sit next to him, leaving Parvarti in mid-sentence.

"That girl is so nasty, Ron. I don't know how you can stand her hanging around Harry all the time."

Parvarti grimaced. She didn't want Ron to take the bait, no, that would just end up in Lavender's heartache again. She also didn't want her good friend to continually be disillusioned.

"I didn't mean for them…I mean, I dunno." Ron sighed.

Lavender scooted closer to him, then decided to make her move. She turned his head toward hers and kissed him. On the lips.

It broke his mood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron cried out, causing all the Gryffindors in the room to take notice.

"I thought I told you…" with that he got up and stalked up to the seventh-year boy dormitories.

Parvarti sighed, then got up and went to sit next to her friend. "Lav, I thought I told you…"

But Lavender only smiled. "That should be enough to start things. I'll show that new girl." Smiling, she got up and went to the room she shared with the other seventh-year girls.

Not knowing what her friend possibly mean, Parvarti found someone else to talk to. And that person was seventh-year Neville Longbottom. And that night Parvarti found herself, possibly the first girl in all of Hogwarts, a date for the Halloween Party.

By the time Hermione reached her dorm that night she was exhausted. To her relief, Draco was out late on rounds. He wouldn't be back until midnight or later, and she would be fast asleep by them. She was just about to turn in when she noticed something amiss. Draco's door was open. Curious, she peered in. She had seen his room before and noted that he kept his room very tidy.

Hermione eyes went wide. Draco's room was a mess. Things had been thrown about, some items appeared broken. Without thinking she stepped in and looked around. Shaking her head, she turned to leave when something caught her eye. A light had sparkled in the far corner of his room. Looking back at their common area, she quickly went to take a look. As she knelt down, she gasped. A delicate, expensive chain with a squared locket lay near a crumpled up note.

Picking it up she noted that the locked had a dragon on it. The eye of the dragon was green emerald, which probably was why she had noticed it sparkle. Shaking, she picked up the discarded note.

_Son,_

_Bring your mother's locket with you on December 10th. You know who will give you a portkey. It is time._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius_

Hermione hastily pocketed the items and ran from Draco's room.

To be continued…


	8. Through Ron's Eyes

**AN: This chapter was originally another 1000 words, but I decided to cut it short so that the next chapter will post sooner. Also, the next scene didn't really fit this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 8: Through Ron's Eyes**

All through the night Hermione thought of what to do. She knew that first she had to tell Ron and Harry what she'd found. She had also been lucky enough to be woken by a loud noise and peered out her door. She had quietly watched a stumbling Draco return much later than he should have from rounds.

The Head Girl could tell that Draco was drunk. Drunk enough to not close his door when he staggered to his room. She was clearly able to see him throw some things around, and then cast a harmless _evaporato_ spell on a bunch of his things.

Suddenly things got easier. If Draco was drunk and rid himself of some of his things, then perhaps he wouldn't be able to remember if said things included the locket or the note from his father. Even though trace spells could be made to locate and retrieve special items, such as a locket, they took time. And time was what she needed. It also meant that she would not be able to report him, but sometimes other things were more important. Yes, they were indeed.

That night another plan started to form in her mind. She knew from Harry and her meeting with Dumbledore that Professor Snape was a spy for the Order. Perhaps she could bring the locket to him.

* * *

The next afternoon Hermione was studying with Harry. Ron was still sulking, and was, according to Harry, out practicing Quidditch. Hermione had already told him earlier what she had seen in Draco's room, but left out the details where she took the locket and the note, which were currently locked and warded in her desk drawer. 

"Hermione…" Harry said as they were currently working on their Transfiguration essays. "I wanted to talk to you about Ron."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't help but be mad over what he did."

Harry frowned. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, growing up with the Twins wasn't easy for Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, fun and pranks. I'm sure it was horrible."

"More likely horrifying. You see, the two have always been on Ron's back. Not in a hard way, more like in…well, pulling pranks on him. In fact, he has more often than anyone else been a guinea pig for their products."

Hermione paused, letting this new bit of information sink in. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I…I think I see your point, Harry. He didn't really think it was wrong, since he is quite used to what they do, mainly to him."

"Yeah. I'm sure he didn't think one little prank would set you off. And to be honest, he isn't really good with other people's feelings, so he really didn't have time to think what it might do to you…or how you would feel about it."

Hermione nodded. "I guess it's been hard on him, what the twins do."

"Not only that, but they've been quite successful at it."

"What does that have to do with this? I mean, wouldn't he be proud that his brothers have become successful at something so lucrative?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I mean yes, but you see…Ron grew up with a whole slew of older, successful brothers. Bill is a highly successful cursebreaker, Charlie trains dragons in Romania, Percy, a real git, is a high achiever kissing arse in the Ministry, and then there are the twins. Where does that leave Ron?"

"I never thought of that. I mean, I never knew." Hermione mused.

"Not to mention, he grew up quite poor. Others like Malfoy are always making fun of him and his hand-me-down clothes or school supplies. In fact, he only got new robes when he grew so tall no one else's would fit him. That and his family has been doing much better, not only from his brothers but his father now being the Minister of Magic."

Hermione smiled. "I've heard wonderful things about Mr. Weasley. I mean, Minister Weasley. I hope I can meet him one day soon."

Harry laughed. "He's quite the lovable old man. And so is Mrs. Weasley. They've been the closest thing to a real family to me." Suddenly Harry's expression turned to sorror as he thought about his parents, Lily and James Potter.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione smiled as she placed her hand over his. "I'm so happy that you have such wonderful people in your life."

Harry blushed. "Yeah…but I'm sure you'll meet them all soon enough."

"How so? Do the others regularly visit Hogwarts?"

Harry realized he just put his foot in his mouth. He had said the last part expecting that Ron would eventually invite Hermione to the Burrow, just as he had been invited for the first time. Or rather, taken there by Mr. Weasley's "stolen" magical car.

* * *

Ron wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had been practicing for hours, determined to improve his game. Although he often played well, he sometimes made costly mistakes. And he wanted to play _great_. After returning his broom he went in search of Harry…and Hermione. He inwardly groaned, wondering if she was still mad at him. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, and wondering how he could make things right with her. Again. _What if we're meant to always row with each other? _He laughed at the thought. 

But inside he was still worrying about his feelings for Maria. Although she'd never given him a reason to think she cared for him, in that special way, he secretly thought that her letters in the last couple of years were a bit more…thoughtful…with him as opposed to the letters she wrote to Harry. His best mate had even teased him a couple of times, but he never seemed serious or asked what Ron felt for the girl.

Ron felt his hand touch his cheek. Hermione had kissed him there. Had she done that to Harry? He hoped not. He was thrilled when she had kissed him. It had even made him feel better than any of Lavender's kisses. He grimaced. The girl had come on to him again. He was repulsed. And he had enough troubles trying to think…or trying _not_ to think…about his feelings toward two other girls. There was no way in Hades he was going to let anything start anything with_ that _girl again.

Ron soon found himself in the library and looked around for his two friends. He saw them. Just as Hermione laid her hand on Harry's. He felt himself go angry with jealousy, but then saw the look on Harry's face. He knew that look. Harry was probably talking about family, and a girl like Hermione was likely sympathetic toward his friend's loss. He straightened himself up as he walked over. _I guess things will work out the way they are meant to be._

Hermione was the first to spot him. "Ron!" She called out with a smile, earning her a first "shush!" from the librarian. She groaned, but looked back at Ron. She turned her voice to a whisper as the tall red-head tentatively sat down. "We were hoping we'd find you. We need to tell you something." Ron waited as Hermione and Harry packed up their school supplies. "How about we ask Dobby to bring us some treats to my room?"

Ron smiled at this. Not only for the idea of food, but Hermione seemed to be over being mad at him.

And so the trio went to Hermione's room to tell Ron about the locket and note found in Draco's room. Hermione even apologized to Ron for being so mad at him. The three also agreed that Dumbledore should be told, and sooner rather than later.

* * *

The next day the three went to the statue outside Dumbledore's office. It slid open, as if the Headmaster was waiting for them. Harry and Ron let Hermione climb the winding stairs first, Harry wondering when Hermione would tell them about her late night visit to see Dumbledore. 

When they stepped up to the office, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, Fawkes perched by his side.

"Ah! I was wondering when you three would stop by." He waited as they approached. His hand gestured toward a glass bowl filled with treats. "Lemon drop? A Lifesaver? Or my newest discovery, a Starburst?"

The three shook their heads.

"Now, let me guess. You've come to tell me something, correct?" He chuckled. "Of course you have? What I am assuming is that is has something to do with an upcoming meeting of Lord Voldemort and his followers."

He waited to see the look on their faces, which pretty much gave them away. It was exactly why they had come.

Harry turned to his right. "Hermione, why don't you start?"

The Head Girl cleared her throat politely and then began telling their Headmaster what she'd seen. Soon all three were telling him everything, finding the book, subtly probing their fellow students, and finally what Hermione had seen in Draco's room. Hermione finished by telling him what was written on the letter to the Head Boy, but left out the part where Draco returned intoxicated and that she'd already taken the two items.

"And so you see, Sir," Harry finished, "We thought that perhaps you'd want to know so that you can stop…"

"I can do no such thing, Harry." Dumbledore interrupted. "Draco must make his own decision, for which I am certain he is considering carefully. One thing I can tell you for certain, the boy has no desire to become a Deatheater." He paused as the three flinched at the thought. "But life as a Malfoy has been very difficult on the boy. His father rules with, how do the muggles put it? A silver hand?"

"An iron fist." Hermione corrected.

"Ah, yes…an iron fist. Much more sounding and to the point. But that is all I can tell you, for those matters are Draco's and his to deal with. I am grateful that you came to me with this news, it will aid the Order immensely. Professor Snape is Draco's godfather, and he has been carefully watching the boy, carefully guiding him to hopefully make the best decisions. Now, it's getting late and I am sure you all have homework to deal with."

The three started to get up, but Dumbledore stopped them. "Ms. Granger, I do need to have a word with you privately. Nothing too serious, a project for the Head Girl and Boy we need to discuss."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then bid their goodnights to Hermione and the Headmaster.

When they were surely gone by the sound of the statue panel sliding closed, Professor Dumbledore continued. "Now Hermione, I know you have left some details out, or more precisely some items? And with good reason." _He knows!_ Hermione thought. "I trust your judgment and hope that you are extremely careful. Having possession of such…knowledge…is dangerous. You'd be wise to tell someone that can help you. Someone more experienced in such matters. I hope that if it isn't me, you have thought of the matter?"

Hermione was shocked. "I have, sir. And I think I know just the person."

Dumbledore winked at her. "Then perhaps it is time to go to that person. Oh, by the way…Professor Snape is needing some assistance in the potion lab. I was wondering if I could recommend you for the job? I will, of course, excuse you from some of your other duties?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that sounds like an excellent opportunity. I'll go and see the Professor at once."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent! Then I bid you goodnight. Are you sure you don't want one of my treats before you leave?"

Hermione smiled and took a couple of Starburst. "Thank you, good night Headmaster."

* * *

Without wasting any time, Hermione fled toward the dungeons. Dumbledore was right. Keeping the locket and note was dangerous, and she didn't want to waste any more time. She pondered returning to her quarters and retrieving the items, but Draco might be there. And she certainly didn't want to run into him. 

She found the door to the Potions classroom closed but unlocked. Looking in she found no one, and closed the door behind her as she entered. She saw a light coming from the Professor's office, and tentatively knocked.

Professor Snape opened the door with such vengeance she nearly fell back.

"What do _you_ want? If you've come to beg for the mere half-point I deducted from your most recent paper, I do not, or rather, I _never_ return points." He said in a silky manner that shook Hermione.

"Sir, I need to discuss something with you. Please. It's urgent."

Professor Snape glared at the girl for another moment before finally stepping aside to let her in. As she entered he practically shut the door on her rear end and then cast a locking and silencing spell. He folded his arms on his chest. "Well, what is it, girl?"

"I…" Suddenly her Gryffindor bravery failed her. She knew Professor Snape was intimidating in class, but that was nothing to now being alone with him. If any person could make the confident girl doubt herself, it was this man himself. She drew a deep breath and refocused herself. "Well," She said now confidently, "I've come to discuss that afternoon when you had me follow you."

Professor Snape raised a brow. "I know of no such occurrence, silly girl."

Hermione frowned. "You well know what I am speaking of. The first Hogsmead visit, when only seventh-year students were allowed to go. You saw me in the book store, I know it, and I followed you. I heard you talk with that deatheater, and what you said."

"Continue. But do not waste my time with your school girl fantasies."

Now Hermione was irritated. "I know about the locket." She drew in a breath. "And I know that it belongs to Draco. From his family. I saw it myself along with a note Draco's father sent him."

Professor Snape slumped. "You found it? Where is it?"

"I took it, sir, it is currently locked and warded in my desk drawer, in my Head Girl room."

"You fool! Draco is no doubt thinking it has been stolen!"

"And what have you done for the matter? Just sit back and continue to berate your students?"

"Well, miss know-it-all, let me tell you. Sometimes it is best to not interfere, and best for others to interfere."

"Then you must agree I did the right thing."

Professor Snape snarled.

"So he hasn't told you yet? To help him find it? Or to help him with what his father expects him to do?" Hermione asked

"No, he hasn't. He merely complains about his duties as a Malfoy. That and all the play time taken away by his duties as Head Boy." The Professor rolled his eyes at his own comment.

"Well, he may come to you soon. You see, the night I took the locket Draco returned to his quarters…well, he was not in the right state of mind…"

"I am not a fool, Ms. Granger. And for the record, I did in fact see him on most likely that very night. I know what my students do. As long as they are not caught and do not do anything foolish or endanger their fellow students I have no choice but to tolerate it. You have no idea what their parents are like, and I would rather remain a trusted confident to my house students."

Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "Sir, he returned and was apparently still upset. He cast an _evaporato _on some of his things. No doubt this has bought us some time, and no doubt he will turn to you or someone to help him retrieve the locket through one of the locating spells."

Professor Snape knew he could now trust the girl. He inwardly gloated to having her follow him that day. "And where does that leave us, Miss Granger. What do you expect us to do with the locket in the meantime?"

"We make a forgery. A forgery with a spell inside, one that can possibly fool Lord Voldemort."

Professor Snape was shocked. This girl really was the brightest of her age. Of course, he had his own similar ideas, but for such to come from a student, and to think that it could actually be done?

"And how do you expect to make such a forgery, or better yet, a spell to fool the Dark Lord himself?"

"I thought perhaps we could work together. Professor Dumbledore has already informed me he is to recommend me for the job as your assistant. We could do it then."

Professor Snape nodded. "Very well. Your new job will begin the very evening Professor Dumbledore announces it to the school. If anyone asks, your duties will consist merely of helping me make and restock potions for Madame Pomfrey and grading of first and second year student papers. Now if you don't mind, I have some matters that require my attention. Draco will be gone this weekend, at the request of his parents. You will return the locket to me then. It is best that I keep it. Not only for your safety, but I have stronger wards placed in my quarters."

Hermione left with a quick farewell then made her way back to her quarters.

* * *

Coming next: Hermione accepts a date with Seamus? Why? Does Lavender have anything to do with this? Also more Neville/Parvarti. I like this couple! 


	9. Time Travels Forward

**Chapter 9: Time Travels Forward**

_Days go by…_

Parvarti was having a perfectly lovely conversation with Neville. The two had gone to study Herbology together and ended up walking back to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Yeah, so after that Professor Sprout said that she would recommend me for an internship at the research plant associated with St. Mungos once I graduate."

"That's really wonderful, Neville! Of course, I'm not surprised, you have been the top…"

"Parvarti! There you are!" Lavender shouted to her friend as they came through the portrait door. "I've been looking all over for you!" The blonde had no trouble leading her friend over to the couch. She seemed to not mind that her friend was in the middle of talking with shy Neville.

Parvarti turned back to Neville with a look of apology on her face, but Neville had already started to walk away, his head slumped and his hands in his pockets.

"Lav, that was very rude!" She said to her friend in a low voice. "I was talking with Neville."

"Then you see my point." The girl huffed

_Point? What point?_ An irritated Parvarti thought.

"Really, you could do much better than Neville! You should be talking with boys much better looking than he is."

Parvarti sighed. Her friend was really beginning to get on her nerves. First with her jealousy and unfriendly attitude towards the new Head Girl, and now with her being friends with Neville. And she was really growing fond of the boy. No wonder she hadn't told Lavender who she was going to the Halloween party with. She'd be a social outcast in no time, although that reason was growing old fast.

Parvarti was so into her thoughts as Lavender continued talking about this and that she completely missed the portrait door sliding open. She also failed to notice Lavender taking a glance, who saw that it was the Head Girl herself coming through with Harry.

"I'll go up to our dorms and see if he's there." A voice said, belonging to Harry.

"So at least Ron's finally coming back to his senses." Lavender continued. Parvarti snapped her attention back to her friend. "I mean, after that kiss the other night."

"But Lav…"

"I'm sure he'll ask me to the Halloween party. Who did you say you're going with?"

"I didn't. How do you know whether anyone has asked me?"

"Well, you did turn down poor Anthony the other day."

From there Lavender continued on. She knew Hermione had heard what she had said.

Just then Harry came down from the boy's dormitories. "He's not there. Should we go and check the quidditch pitch?" He then lowered his voice for Hermione. "I checked the map. He's not in the castle."

Hermione just mumbled "No, that's okay Harry. It's getting late, and I've got things to do. Head duties, you know."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, then left. As she walked back toward the Head dorms, Hermione felt something stir in her. Her heart had taken an unexpected turn for the worse. She felt a tear form. Just when she thought that maybe there was something between her and Ron, _he goes and starts something again with that tart! And Ginny said he never really liked Lavender._

When she reached her destination, Hermione went straight to bed and cried. She hadn't even realized she liked the tall red-head so much!

The next day Seamus was ready to make another move. He had almost given up on the sexy new witch, but after a quick talk with Lavender the night before, he was ready to try again. As he approached the Gryffindor table, he was in luck! Hermione was already there, eating her breakfast. Harry and Ron hadn't arrived yet, and after receiving a wink from Lavender, Seamus went to sit down next to her.

She looked sad as she smiled at him, so he struck up a friendly, casual conversation with her about their upcoming special session with their head-of-house, Professor McGonagall, which was to be a history review.

When Harry and Ron joined them, Ron sent him an irritated look. Seamus smirked at him, then struck. "So, Hermione, seeing as most everyone has dates this weekend, I was wondering if you would like to cash in that rain check and go with me to Hogsmead."

Hermione stopped what she was doing, which was taking another small bit of her cereal. She looked up at Ron for a second, who was looking at his food as if he was irritated with it.

"All right, Seamus. I'll go with you."

"Great! How about I meet you at the entrance at ten?"

Hermione nodded, not noticing the sour look Ron cast her.

Harry just sighed. Suddenly he didn't want to spend the whole day in Hogsmead with just Ron. His best friend would most likely act like a prat, or act so miserable that Harry would also have a rotten time. And he wasn't about to waste his good time on a friend who was too stubborn to see what was right in front of him. He turned to Ginny who already had her attention focused on the boy-who-lived.

"Say, Ginny…you want to hang out in Hogsmead with Ron and I this weekend?"

Weeks fly by

Hermione did not want to strain her friendship with Ron, but she was more casual with him as the weeks went by. She didn't want any more situations where she thought he might like her as she did not want to interfere with whatever was going on between him and Lavender. Although she did notice that she never saw the two together, and when lavender approached Ron he never seemed to give her his attention.

She had also noticed that when the blonde was not around Parvarti was more friendly with her. One day, while they were in Advanced Potions, the girl said to her "You know, sometimes things aren't as we're led to believe. Take my friend Lavender, for instance, she sometimes says things that aren't quite true, just more for her own liking."

Hermione wondered if this might mean Lavender's "relationship" with Ron. She remembered her "date" with Seamus. They had a pleasant enough time in Hogsmead, but when she saw Ron he was with Harry and Ginny, not Lavender.

Her job as Snape's "assistant" took up more time than expected, and the two were very close on brewing a potion that could be put into a fake locket. It was a mixture of old, dark magic along with a confidence booster and a charmed placebo. Hermione and Snape had theorized that a strong spell similar to the one supposedly in the original locket could be negated by the placebo. They ran trials on a few other potions, such as veritaserum. Hermione as able to lie without realizing it. Their trials were also documented for publication, for after the upcoming war.

The forgery had been made from another artifact in the Malfoy family, and pendant that was nearly as old as the locket. It was Narcissa's favorite, but she had no problem parting with it for the sake of her son. Hermione had suspected that there was more to her professor's relationship with the elegant Mrs. Malfoy than he led her to believe, but that was none of her business.

The first time Hermione met Mrs. Malfoy, the woman was rather cold with her. Being a muggle born, Hermione expected no better. By the third meeting, the woman was warming up to the Head Girl and during the most recent encounter the woman hugged and thanked her for "saving my son." Not that Draco had been saved yet, the Head Boy had no idea what was really going on. Just some hints…courtesy of his Godfather, Professor Snape.

It was a late October day, actually, the day before Halloween, when Hermione had her second flying lesson with Ron.

Both had been too busy until now, Hermione with her "job" assisting Professor Snape, and Ron with the start of the Quidditch season. There some new players to train, and he had to pull in extra time helping Harry.

Hermione still needed to ride with him, and he could feel her stiffness as he wrapped one arm around her. The other he tried to not touch her with, not wanting her to be even more uncomfortable with him.

The first few moments they rode in silence, still staying near the ground.

"Here, now you try steering for a bit." Ron told her.

Hermione, who was already gripping onto the broom with all her strength, tried but only ended up jerking the broom back and forth. "Oh, I'm absolute rubbish at this!" She cried out.

"No, you just need to relax. Here, let me lower us first." He brought them down a few feet, just enough so that their feet were barely over the ground. "Now, you try." He said gently.

He felt her body relax, and gently put his steering arm around her waist with his other. "Now, make a slight turn to the right."

Her hand obeyed, and she made a nice turn. "I did it!"

Ron chuckled. "Of course you did. Now do the same, but to the left." And they went left. Soon Hermione headed toward a small patch of sparse trees and dodged them effortlessly. She flew forward for a bit, then turned around and repeated.

"Good! Now, how about taking us a little higher." Again, success. He started to take one hand away.

"No! Please don't, not yet." She begged him.

Ron felt that feeling creep up again. He had thought he had resolved this problem. With Hermione busy all the time, not to mention ignoring him most of the time, he had thought his choice was clear. _Maria. _But now…and Hermione's hair smelled just as enticing as before.

"So I hear that you are hanging out with us at the dance." He said after she lifted them up a bit. "I thought you would be going with Seamus." _Just give me a reason not to think…not to hope…_

She shook her head, and was obviously still trying to concentrate. Finally she answered. "No, he's nice enough but I told him I'd rather just stay friends. Besides, he's really not my type."

Ron felt his heart speed up. "That's not…I mean, I just assumed you would go with him. After he took you to Hogsmead." He wasn't about to tell her how the Irish boy had gloated she would soon be his girlfriend. No wonder Harry had rolled his eyes whenever Seamus said so.

"I thought you would be going with Lavender." Hermione said pointedly.

"Lavender?" Ron spat out. "What would make you think I would go with _her_?" Neither seemed to notice they were now flying about twenty feet over the lake.

"She said…"

"What the bloody hell did she say?" Ron yelled. Ron had now let go of Hermione and was furious. Without his hold, her steering became irradic.

"There's no need to yell! I…ahhh!"

_splash!_

The two had gone head first into the lake. Or rather, broom head-first. In a matter of seconds the two submerged, both spitting out water. Minutes later the two reaches shore, sumbling and both dripping with water. Without first asking how she was, Ron accio'd his broom. "My new Firebolt!" He wailed.

"Ronald Weasley! I hate you!" Hermione yelled at him. Dripping wet, the Head Girl staggered up the bank toward the castle.

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled, then followed.

Later, in the Gryffindor common room…

"Mate, you really did it this time." Harry said to Ron, who were now engaged in a vicious game of chess with one another. They were in their own corner, while other students either studied or chatted aimlessly. Ginny was with Hermione, but had earlier given her brother a tongue lashing for what happened.

"_It wasn't my bloody fault!" He had yelled back at her._

"_She trusted you!" Ginny had spat back._

Ron sighed. "Now she's never going to speak to me again!"

Harry chuckled. "I doubt that. Besides, she's friends with me so you two will just have to learn to make peace. But I'm not likely going to let you two _always_ bicker."

Ron suddenly smiled. "Checkmate!"

Harry groaned. Just once he would like to see the "king" of chess lose and be dethroned! "One more?"

The dance came and went. Prvarti and Neville came together, but spent half the night snogging on one of the balconies.

Hermione busied herself at the event by dancing with just about everyone, Ron too for that matter. Harry found himself dancing with Ginny far too much for Ron's liking, his glares at his best mate earning him a smack on the shoulder by Hermione who happened to be dancing with Justin at the time. Ron's dance partner, Susan, glared at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

November also flew by, and so did many letters between the trio.

_Dear Maria,_

_Things are moving fast. As we write this, the item we wrote you about months ago is being prepared. In less than two weeks it will be delivered. We can't write more, for it is far too dangerous. Once again, your words of wisdom have helped us tremendously, although we can't bear to think how things would be without our Professor and Head Girl. We still don't know about the power of three, but our mentor has told us to be patient. Hopefully, the end will finally be near._

_Your good friends,_

_Harry and Ron_

After his classes Harry was meeting with Dumbledore, about Order news. The Headmaster hinted to the boy that they were nearly prepared for the upcoming meeting with Voldemort regarding the locket, which Harry knew more about thanks to Hermione.

As their meeting ended, Dumbledore suggested to a weary Harry that he might want to take a walk. "Perhaps in the clearing just beyond Hagrid's. I believe the air would do you some good, and that way I know you'll be in safe company."

Harry nodded, and made his way there without realizing that sometimes, just sometimes, Professor Dumbledore knew too much.

As he strode past the giant's hut, he noticed Hedwig flying above. _That's odd, I just sent her off with Maria's letter hours ago. Surely she can't be returning already!_ That was when he noticed said letter was still in her beak. He hurried to follow, not realizing Hedwig was traveling to the very place Dumbledore suggested he go. As he neared the clearing, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Hermione was sitting against a tree by the clearing with one of her texts in her lap. She looked up as she heard Hedwig's call. "There you are, my friend. I thought you might find me here." She said as she stood up and reached for a treat in her pocket.

Hedwig landed gracefully on her shoulder, letting the letter go to one of Hermione's hands, and picked up the treat in the girl's other. Just then Hedwig gave two calls. Hermione snapped her head toward the trees.

"Harry!"

Harry shook his head from his own surprise. "Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing with that letter!" He yelled as he strode forward.

"I…I can explain!"

"That…that letter…"

Tears brimming, Hermione could only meekly reply. "Harry, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you, honest I did."

Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks. "You're…you're Maria."

Tears now falling, "Yes, Harry. I am."

"You lied to us!"

"I never lied!" She cried. "I couldn't tell you! Dumbledore made me swear a Wizard's Oath!"

"And you think that's good enough!" He was angry, not sure whether it was at the girl in front of him or Dumbledore for once again manipulating him.

"I think not wanting to risk the consequences is bloody hell good enough!"

The two glared at each other. Finally, Hermione took in a deep breath. "After I found out…found out who you were, Professor Dumbledore came to see me. That was when he made me take the oath. I swore to him that I would never reveal myself to you or Ron. I never…I never lied, Harry. I just couldn't _tell _you!"

"Dumbledore…he…he told me to come here. To this clearing."

"Then I suppose he wanted you to find out, Harry. Please, please don't be upset with me! I know you have every right, but I never meant…I never betrayed you." She started to cry now, and this seemed to break Harry. He pulled her in for a hug. After letting her sob for a few moments, he gently pulled away.

"What now, Harry?"

"Now?"

"Ron? Are you going to tell him?" Both seemed to know that if Harry was initially upset, Ron's temper would likely explode.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, he should know…" his voice trailed off as he thought about Ron's conflictions between the "two" girls. But then he realized something else. "Dumbledore would have let both of us find out together, I mean, if he had wanted Ron to know. Why would he let just me find out? And why _now_?"

Hermione shook her head as she wiped her eyes with one sleeve of her uniform. "I don't know. But you have a point." Her thoughts, too, lingered on the strained attraction between her and Ron, even though the two of them were still distant with each other since the disastrous flying lesson. And his obvious feelings for "Maria" were even more apparent in the letters he alone sent her, without Harry. "He can't find out this way, Harry. I won't let it happen." She whispered dangerously.

It was then that Harry knew for sure. Hermione was just as much in love with Ron as Ron was in love with her.

To be continued…and please review!


	10. Requests to Parents

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You really make my muse go "wheee...type type type" I seriously meant to send this next chapter to someone for review, but forgot! So I decided to go ahead and post and see what happens. So here it is...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Requests to Parents**

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny cried out to her friend, who was only one of a handful of students at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast. "It finally came!"

Hermione turned to Ginny as she sat down beside her. "What came?"

"Mum said it was okay! You're invited to the Burrow for Christmas! I just received her owl this morning."

"I am? You did? Er…"

"No, Ron doesn't know yet." She said with a smirk. "I thought I'd let you decide whether to tell him…or if you want me blow the news." Knowing the secret which she kept faithfully, she had been with the head girl on several occasions when Hermione had received an owl marked for "Maria".

"_Well? Who is from?" She had asked. Hermione's blush told her immediately it was from Ron. "Okay, what does it say?" _

_  
Hermione handed her the letter._

_ Dear Maria,_

_ I know Harry has been keeping you up to date with everything that has been going on, so I won't bother repeating what his last letter said…_

_  
Ginny scanned the letter. It was the end of the note that caused her to let out a yelp._

_ I really can't wait for us to meet. I know it might not be until it is all over, but you've become too important to us…to me especially…I mean, I really care for you a lot and hope to tell you so in person. Hopefully soon? I understand if you want to wait. You do want to meet still, right?_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Ron_

"_I can't believe he wrote that! Hermione, he really, really likes you! Maybe even…"_

_Hermione cut her off. "Don't say it, Ginny. You forget…what will he say when he finds out it's me?"_

_Ginny laughed. "Oh, I can imagine he'll be pissed. But you know how he feels about you…as in the real you."_

"_I'm not too sure of that right now. I thought…"_

_Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I thought you two were past the whole Lavender thing…and the flying lesson, too."_

"_I don't know, Ginny, I haven't been as friendly toward him. Of course, I _have_ been very busy with my assistantship to Professor Snape."_

"_Don't worry about it. I'm sure you two will, well, make up?"_

_Hermione laughed. "Oh, don't think that I don't know what you mean by that, Ginerva Weasley!"_

Hermione bit her lip. "What do you think? Should I tell him?"

Ginny gave her friend another smirk. "Oh, perhaps not. Don't worry. I'll take care of it when the time comes. Wait…does that mean you'll come?"

"I'll have to write my parents and see what they say. I'm sure it will be alright, at least for one of the two weeks we have for break."

"Well then, make it the second week. My brothers sure know how to throw a New Year's party!"

Hermione groaned at the thought and then went back to eating her breakfast while Ginny served hers. A few minutes later Harry and Ron joined them. This time Harry sat next to Ginny.

Lavender also came to the table and pointedly ignored them. However, she was joined by Seamus and Dean while Parvarti sat with Neville. The latter two were now seen together more frequently.

* * *

After classes Hermione trudged down the stairs to the dungeons for another long night of working with Professor Snape. They were really close…the potion that had worked on a trial object seemed to work and they were brewing more of the potion to put inside of the transfigured "fake" locket. Then the object would have to sit for a week with a time bolster so that the potion actually sat for more than fifty years in the "locket". They just hoped that it would be enough to pass any tests that Voldemort might give to ensure its authenticity. 

Lucky for Hermione that Harry had loaned his invisibility cloak for many of her trips to the dungeons. Even though most people knew she was helping Snape, the two didn't want others to know she was working "after hours." Hermione was able to hide in a nook as Pansy, Nott, and Goyle exited their head of house's classroom. No doubt they had either detention or failed marks to make up. Hermione had seen them and others often enough, privy to know Slytherin member's consequences rather than having points taken off their precious house.

"You're late, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at her time piece. "Only by two minutes. And I would have been on time if I hadn't had to hide while your students lingered outside your classroom."

Professor Snape ignored the comment. "Well, come on then. Tonight we check the potion and, if all is perfect, administer it to the fake locket."

Hermione nodded as she followed him. Like always, a series of wards, locking and silencing charms were set to make sure no one would interrupt them. Even Dumbledore knew well enough to leave them alone, although he had managed to sit with them on several occasions, as had Professor MacGonnagal.

The two checked the substance. "It is perfect." Snape drawled.

"Of course. We checked it enough times." Hermione snapped.

"One cannot be to dismissive to mistakes. Not with the Dark Lord himself as the user." He said, his tone rather harsh.

Hermione nodded. "I know…I'm just anxious." The two had gotten used to each other after the first couple of weeks working together. And she knew that Professor Snape respected her, no matter how ill he treated her and her friends in class.

"I'm still in shock that you chose one of your own classmates to use as a test subject."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, and Neville was perfect. He never suspected the watch I gave him when his broke."

"No doubt as to how it was broken." He scoffed, but a smirk appeared on his thin lips.

"Oh, yes…it was an accident of course." She replied with her own smirk. "That way I was able to give him a new one without any suspicion. And his girlfriend might have had a problem otherwise."

"How he ended up with one of the Patil twins…but he hasn't blown up a cauldron since. And for that I am thankful you chose him."

"Impressed?" She teased.

"Hardly. Merely relieved that the safety of my class has dramatically improved since you gave him the watch." He paused, checking the potion one more time. "Bring the locket opened. It is time."

She obeyed, and there was a tense moment as they poured the potion inside. Once it was done, Professor Snape placed it carefully on a table over a cloth. The two both let out a sigh of relief.

As they waited Professor Snape had Hermione grade some papers while he brewed some potions for the Order's medic supply. After two hours the locket had definitely cooled. They wrapped the locket in the cloth, then placed it into a glass chamber with the time device. Snape whispered an incantation and the time bolster set to work. He then opened a hidden vault and placed it inside. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

December 11th 

Hermione was a nervous wreck all day. Even Harry and Ginny had kept out of her way even though their friend "tried" to act normal. Luckily exams were coming the next week, and everyone else assumed the stress of studying was showing on the Head Girl.

Ron was another matter all together. Her partner in Charms, he had completely botched their project the week before and they had rowed. He kept out of her way ever since, but he and Harry were just as anxious as her to find out if the "locket" was a success.

Professor Snape wasn't in class, but he hardly was after a night at a Deatheater's meeting. Two more days passed and Hermione was beginning to worry even more. Dumbledore had assured her and Harry that all appeared well, but details were not given. Hermione wondered if Professor Snape would tell her, since she had done as much work as he had – in fact, it was her idea all together!

Draco had appeared jumpy in their quarters. All Hermione had to do was breath and he would startle as if expecting something. At times he seemed relieved when she was around, and once she'd caught him staring at her. Not in the way he previously had, when he'd been trying to seduce her.

Three days after Snape appeared in class. The students knew better than to ask any questions, and his lesson went on as if nothing had happened. It wasn't until late that night when Hermione finally showed up at his dungeon classroom. She slipped inside, grateful that there were no students around, and knocked on the office door.

He opened the door in his usual manner, raising a brow seeing who it was. "It expected it might be you."

Hermione grinned warily. "Might?"

"Yes, now get in before someone sees you, although students never seem to search me out unless I've ordered them here." He waited for her to come inside, doing the usual charms to lock the door and silence the room. "Or unless they are in other sorts of trouble." He mumbled bitterly.

"I am sure you can guess why I'm here."

"You are correct, as I am most likely as well. No doubt the Headmaster didn't share with you any of what I have already told him."

Hermione nodded.

"The locket, by all appearances, fooled the Dark Lord. He appeared most sure that the power he supposedly holds will work to his favor in this war, starting here at Hogwarts."

"And Draco? Does he really believe that Draco will do what he expects him to?"

Professor Snape nodded. "The boy put on a good front, appeared most proud to play such an important role in defeating Potter. Have you noticed anything unusual about him lately?"

"Yes, he seems…jumpy. As if he expects something to happen at any moment."

"The Dark Lord told him he would have a task and will be summoning him through the locket. He would not share to any of us what that might be, but tell me, has Harry felt anything?"

Hermione nodded once again. "Yes, the night of the…the ritual…Harry said he woke up around midnight and felt the Dark Lord's happiness. Or boasting."

"The Order will know the second Draco shares with me if he feels the inclination to do anything. No doubt there will be a test at first, something minor." He paused for a moment. "Do not share what I've told you tonight. The less Harry knows, the better."

"That seems logical. Tell me, Sir, does Malfoy know my part in this? He knows it was a fake, right?"

Snape shook his head. "Not quite. He may suspect, but he knows not to question me. And I do believe he suspects you might be playing a hand in this, but this is from nothing I have told him. Narcissa may have slipped something, but no details. She assured me of that much."

With nothing else to do but wait, Hermione helped the Professor with a handful of essays and then returned to her Head Girl's dormitory. While the Professor was gone, she had kept up her work for him and so there was nothing left but some papers that second-years turned in earlier that day.

* * *

When Hermione returned to her quarters, she found a note from Ginny and a letter from her parents. Ginny's note asked if she had heard from her parents yet, which Hermione found ironic seeing that she just received it. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_We were planning to tell you that the family is meeting at your aunt Kathryn's home in upper France on Christmas Eve. We would very much like to spend time with you the week before, so if you would like to meet with your friends on Christmas Eve and stay the rest of the holidays, we have no objection. _

_Your loving parents_

Hermione was ecstatic. She would get to stay with her family and go visit the Burrow, which she had heard loads about from Ginny and the boys through their letters. She had already met the twins, and had once met Fleur and Bill for dinner when she was with Victor in Germany after a Quidditch match.

This would also mean she would "miss" her two snobby cousins, Brittney and Skylar. The two attended a prestigious preparatory school and never resisted teasing Hermione and her bookish ways, refusing to believe that she attended some special school for the gifted. Hermione couldn't wait to hex them…if she could get away with it. _Of course I could_…she thought. _Maybe getting to know the twins would help me in a way without getting caught_.

She couldn't wait to tell Ginny about joining the Weasley family, and secretly wondered what Bill and Fleur would say when they saw her again. She hadn't mentioned meeting them to anyone, and had, quite frankly, forgotten about the connection until Ginny mentioned that her brother had married Fleur, one of Harry's opponents in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She hadn't said anything, for Ginny had been going on and on about her sister-in-law who she once hated and only barely tolerated.

She outwardly groaned. What would Ron say? She remembered his words on the train…_As in Vicky Krum's Girlfriend_?...why didn't he like Victor? Was it because he was Harry's opponent? Or…no, she shook her head. It couldn't have been because of her, could it?

She was right. (AN: about Ginny, of course).

"So you're coming?" Ginny asked excitedly the next day. "I'll owl mum right away…well, once we're through with classes. And once my git of a brother isn't around."

"You're not going to tell him?" Hermione asked.

"No, I thought I told you," She said shaking her head. "I want it to be a surprise for him. Come on, Mione…it will be fun." She giggled. "You can be my present to him for Christmas."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're just finding an excuse not to buy him anything."

"Oh, I already have _that_ covered." The red headed girl said mischievously.

"Do I dare ask?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. It will just have to be a surprise." The girl giggled and left the table, where the two had just had lunch together.

* * *

Later that day Hermione met with Harry and Ron in her dorm room. The two had been waiting patiently all day for the news, and Hermione had been putting it off as well she could. She knew they would be disappointed, but she had promised Professor Snape not to share any more than what she was about to. 

"Well?" Ron asked as soon as she warded her own door. He had obviously been irked having to wait.

Hermione waited until they were all sitting, accepting an eager-for-affection Crookshanks who had hopped onto her lap. "Well, apparently the locket worked. As I told you the other day, Draco has been acting strange the past few days, as if he is expecting something. And Harry, you told me that you felt the Dark Lord's strange feeling of happiness on the night it was delivered."

Harry nodded, but watched Hermione carefully. He could tell she was holding back, but didn't want to question her on it. He knew Snape probably told her not to say much, and that she probably knew more.

"Well, you were right of course. He bought it, hook, line and all."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Muggle term. Fishing." Harry answered.

"What?"

"Fishing. It's a muggle sport, of sorts. They use a pole with a line, which has…"

"Yeah, I got it." Ron said hastily, although his two friends knew he probably didn't.. "So what now?" He apparently thought that Hermione did tell them everything she knew. Wouldn't she have told them? Or, at least wanted Harry to know? And Harry told him everything, right?

Hermione shrugged. "We wait. And watch Malfoy for any unusual behavior. I think we should inform Professor Dumbledore immediately if we do."

"But he's always…doing stuff that looks bad." Ron piped in. He ignored Crookshanks growl at him

"Yes, but anything that's _different_." Harry stressed.

"And if he doesn't do anything, then we'll have to be more alert."

"Huh?" Truly Ron wasn't thinking well tonight.

"That might mean he's up to something, or afraid."

Ron laughed. "Afraid? That pompous ass…" But then he, too, remembered how Malfoy had reacted last year after his failed attempt on Dumbledore's life. Ron sighed, then sat upright. "You're right! He _has _been acting strange lately. He hasn't done or said anything to hardly anyone!"

"He's nervous again." Harry replied.

"Yes, no doubt worried that the Dark Lord will test him again. Harry, you said he never got the mark. Well, I don't think he got it the other night, either. Or ever did. I believe the Dark Lord has waited, he might have other plans for Draco such as the locket and doesn't want to risk anything by making him a Deatheater."

"Or he's too bloody chicken." Ron added.

"Maybe…whatever his reasons are the locket might be the key to the Dark Lord's plans. Draco is Head Boy, he comes from a very affluent pureblood family. His father…well, he used to be in a position of great power and likely still has some of his connections."

Ron frowned at this. "Hermione, how much_ have_ you been talking to Professor Snape? You seem to know more than you're telling."

Harry groaned. He didn't want to press the matter…not yet. "Ron, leave it…"

Ron ignored his best mate. "How much has he told you? Anything about _Malfoy_ you'd like to share with us now?"

Hermione was furious. She stood up, letting Crookshanks fall gracefully to the floor. "You have some nerve! I've been working endlessly with the bat to make sure…" She stopped herself from saying any more.

"Ron, I don't think this is the time…" Harry tried again.

"No, Harry. She obviously is holding something back from us." He stood up to face the young witch. "You've been lying! You know a hell of a lot more than you're letting on!"

"If I were, it's for good reason! You obviously don't have the maturity to hold such information!" Hermione yelled.

"I've known about plenty! Plenty more than you! Just who the hell do you think you are! Coming to Hogwarts this year, becoming our friend, and then just_ lying_ to us!" Ron spat.

"Ron, you don't know…"

"You leave it, Harry. I'm out of here." Ron turned to leave, but then faced Hermione one more time. "When you decide we're _worthy_ of the_ truth_, you come find us. Harry?" He asked, opening the door after Hermione let the wards down for him.

Harry shook his head. "You go on. I need to talk to Hermione here for a bit."

"Fine!" Ron screamed, then left by slamming the door shut behind him.

A few minutes passed before anything was said between the remaining two. Harry looked up at Hermione. Tears were now forming on her delicate face. "Ron…he…"

"I know, Harry. He speaks first, thinks later."

Harry sighed. "Yeah." He paused for another minute. "For what it's worth, I see now why Dumbledore didn't want him to know yet."

Hermione sat back down. Crookshanks had now crossed the floor and jumped onto the bed next to Harry. He meowed so that Harry acknowledged him and let him onto his lap.

"Yes, Harry…I see that now, too." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "So, what else did you want to know?"

To be continued...

**end of chapter a/n: So there it is...I had a really hard time with the argument and meant to get someone else's opinion. Hopefully you'll let me know and next I will definitely 'consult my consultant'. :) Happy October!**


	11. Only An Interlude

_Author's note: Draco's scene was collaborated with Coconut Girl. Thanks for helping me write Draco as more an evil git! And Hermione as the headstrong girl that she is! More notes at the end...enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Only An Interlude...But Maybe More!  
**

Hermione was walking back from the library toward the Gryffindor common room when Draco appeared at her side.

Grabbing her elbow, he said, "Granger, we need to talk."

"I'm rather busy at the moment Malfoy," she said with disgust as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"What? You don't have time for your Head Boy?" He smiled flirtatiously.

"You may be Head Boy Draco, but you are definitely not my head boy."

"That's only because you haven't tasted what I have to offer."

"Shut it, Malfoy. What do you want?"

"Granger, a woman with your many attributes can do so much better than hanging around those two dickheads." he said as he looked her up and down appraisingly.

"Draco, do you like your nose?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it's about to become quite a bit larger if you don't get it out of my business."

He automatically reached up and touched his nose protectively, then brought his hand back to his side.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time," she continued on. "What do you want?"

He sobered. "I really need to talk to you."

"So talk," she said.

"Not here. Somewhere a little less public."

"Oh, please. For the last time Malfoy, I am not going to snog with you. When are you going to get it…"

He grabbed her arm roughly, and began to pull her down the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"There's an empty Charm's classroom?"

"Let go of me!"

He ignored her protests, and pulled her into the deserted room shutting the door behind them.

Once inside, they stood and stared at each other for a long moment. Finally she turned away, and warded the door.

"Now what is so important that it couldn't wait until…" she said turning back to him.

He decided to get straight to the point.

"How much do you know about my locket." He said lifting a dainty silver chain around his neck and holding out the locket for Hermione to view. She recognized it as the fake one.

"It's a lovely locket, Draco, I never would have taken you for the sentimental type. It seems quite old. An heirloom?" She snickered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Granger. I know you've been working with Snape. And I'm not sure if this is the same one I brought to Hogwarts this year with me."

"What makes you…I mean, what are you talking about?"

"I know, Hermione." He said abruptly. "I know you took it. I never would have an _evaporato_ on something…something my mother would have given me. I thought I did, but Dumbledore let me use his pensieve to make sure."

Hermione knew she had been caught but wasn't sure what to say. _Say nothing_, her inner voice told her. _Let him talk_.

"You knew I needed it, didn't you?"

"I haven't the foggiest of what you are referring to. "

"Look, stop trying…I…I need to know."

"What makes you think I would tell you anything? We haven't exactly been friends, and you know I don't trust you."

Draco sighed. "I know I've been a prat to you. Calling you names in front of my friends, flirting with you in our dorms, but damn! You are hot! But I'm not stupid. You hang around the boy-who-lives-to-annoy me and his sidekick, and I need…I need help. But I'm not going to one of them, and Snape…I'm not too sure about him."

Hermione carefully contemplated his words. And his actions. She believed him, but she couldn't trust him yet. She sighed. "Let's just assume I know what this is about. What do you need help with?"

"I've been given an order." He supplied darkly.

* * *

Ron was wandering the halls getting ready for his patrol later that night. _As he passed the library he paused. Likely Hermione is in there_, he thought. He was still angry with her, she had no right keeping things from him and Harry! _But what if she was telling the truth_? He shook his head. The girl was on his mind more and more these days, and he really didn't understand why when he knew he cared about Maria. Earlier he had received another owl from her.

_Dear Ron,_

_Of course I want to still meet with you…and Harry, too. But you're right, I believe it would be best if we wait until after things have settled before I reveal myself to you. These are dangerous times, after all. How I wish circumstances were different! Right now I find myself curled up with my cat, a fire is set nearby and tomorrow we're expecting the first snow. The two of you probably wouldn't get along, he's quite protective of me and hardly likes anyone else. Well, I must finish this hasty letter. I have patrol to do and my partner is hardly the patient one._

_Yours,_

_Maria_

Ron sighed but his thoughts were broken by a classroom door opening. Hiding in the shadows, he watched to see who was coming out. If it was a Professor, he didn't want to have to greet them!

A frown appeared on his freckled face as Draco Malfoy quietly slipped out. _No doubt snogging some girl_, he thought as Draco disappeared around a far corner. _Or…_The blood drained from his face as he saw none other than Hermione Granger walk out of the same classroom.

* * *

The next morning Ron sat at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast. He was talking with Susan Bones, who he had gotten to know better at the Halloween Dance. She was really a sweet girl, and Ron had been confiding with her as she had with him. She had a boyfriend who she'd known since before Hogwarts, and the distant relationship was difficult.

In turn, he told her what he could about Maria (she remembered the pen-pal program Dumbledore set up in first year, but hadn't written with hers since fourth year during the craziness of the TriWizard cup), and his feelings for Hermione.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ron."

"Why wouldn't I? He's an evil git, no matter if he is Head Boy, and well, you know what kind of reputation he has!"

"Ron," Susan sighed, "She's Head Girl. Maybe something urgent came up.

"Yeah…that's bloody likely." Ron said sarcastically. _Wait! The locket! But she would have told me and Harry, right?_

He turned around to look over at the Gryffindor table but stopped when he saw Harry and Hermione entering the Great Hall. They seemed to be whispering about something serious.

Just as Ron turned back to continue talking with Susan, Hermione spotted him. Her face turned red.

Harry, noticing the upset look on his friends face, turned to see what she was looking at. He scratched his head. What was Ron doing talking with Susan Bones? He'd never seen Ron talking with her before. Hermione grabbed his arm and stalked to the Gryffindor table where they joined Ginny.

"You're never this late." Ginny teased Hermione.

"Sorry about that. Harry and I were going over some notes."

Ginny frowned. She only knew some about the locket, and wondered if that was what they were really discussing. But she couldn't say anything with the gossip queen sitting nearby, or any of the Gryffindors for that matter. She was just glad Lavender didn't notice Ron, for likely the girl would have said something crass. _Thank goodness she's still upset with Parvarti for going out with Neville_, Ginny thought.

Just then a swarm of owls came through, bringing the Daily Prophet and letters sent to students. Ginny received one from her mum, which she opened to read once she arrived at her first class.

_Ginny,_

_You're father and I are very happy that your friend can join us for the holidays. You have said many wonderful things about her in your letters (Head Girl, you said?), and the twins told me last month how she outwitted them on a prank they tried to pull on her. Hopefully she can help me keep them in order so that we can have a nice, quiet dinner without their disruptions._

_Your father is especially elated since she comes from a muggle family. In fact, he insists that he pick her up himself in that horrid old automobile of his. He's been working on it non-stop to make sure that it will run like a muggle car. And don't think I don't know about the many times he's used it before!_

_The twins seem to think Ron fancies this girl, does he? I don't like keeping secrets from my own son, but I trust that you mean her visiting is a pleasant surprise, and not a joke of your own. And you say she's also a good friend to Harry, and that makes it well worth the effort. In fact, I'm going to knit her a you-know-what! Her name is Hermione, right? And I need to know what color, so let me know in your next owl. I'll be sending a letter to her parents, Dumbledore was kind enough to send me their owling address._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Ginny wrote a quick note back, which she planned to send later that day.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hermione is correct, and her eyes are brown. So is her hair. I personally think she looks good in red, perhaps Maroon like Ron's sweaters? Joking, mum…just don't make it pink or blue. Green would look good, but that's Slytherin colors, as you probably remember. Maybe gold with a maroon letter? Yes! See you at the station!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

Later that day Hermione had the chance to talk more with Harry. She'd only been able to tell him the minor details earlier as too many students were nearby, just that Draco had talked with her and told her his task.

_The night before…_

"_And this task…what is it?" Hermione had asked Draco, her curiosity coming before her common sense._

"_They want me to obtain a vial a blood taken from a mu…muggle-born witch or wizard." He answered. _

_Hermione pause and then took out her wand. Draco thought she was going to hex him and gripped his own wand in his pocket. She went over to the blackboard and took pointed her wand at a piece of chalk as Draco released his grip and relaxed. She was going to do it for him, but then changed her mind. She withdrew her wand and slipped it back up her sleeve._

"_It doesn't have to be you." He said quietly._

"_Nor can I do it for you." She paused. "Unless you're willing to tell me more."_

_He shrugged. "I don't know why." _

_She turned to look him in the eye. "No, I don't suppose you do. Perhaps we should take this to the Headmaster?" She eyed him carefully._

"_I don't…not yet, okay? Look, I know…I know this might be difficult for you to understand, unless you do know something about it." He said softly, looking at her. _

"_I'll give you three days, Malfoy. Then perhaps you will be able to tell me more."_

_He nodded. "You should leave first." He told her. _

Hermione waited as she finished telling Harry what Draco had said.

"We'll need to tell Dumbledore anyway." He said. "The Order…they know he's supposed to do something. They want us to help. They think his first task will be a test, nothing more."

Hermione nodded. "I should talk to Snape. He must know something, or tell us if it's safe to give him what he wants."

Harry agreed. "I don't think it should be you." He said after thinking things over.

Hermione shivered. She had almost done it in her eagerness to move things along. "No, you're right. It won't be my blood. But whose?"

A silence fell upon them as they realized that the seemingly simple task was proving to be more dangerous than first expected. Perhaps Voldemort was ready to start things after all. While it meant he believed in the locket's power, it left the two feeling more unsettled.

_Sorry if this chapter seems short…I wrote it after I wrote the entire next one, which is definitely longer than any other chapter I've written in this story (and may be broken into two parts). It will be posted soon…and there will be a vote needed with your reviews! Thanks once again to all my reviewers!_


	12. A Happy Christmas at the Burrow

AN: I originally had this as one chapter, but it became so long (5400 words) that I broke it into two chapters. The next segment will post in a couple of days.

**Chapter 12: A Happy Christmas at the Burrow**

**Part I: A "lovely girl"**

The last week before break came soon enough, but Hermione and Harry were still trying to figure out what was going on with Draco Malfoy. He never talked to Hermione like she'd told him to, never asking for her help again.

Hermione had questioned Professor Snape about it in the best way she could; he saw right through her. And promptly told her it had been taken care of. Dumbledore was no further help, and the two friends couldn't help but wonder what Draco did to achieve his task. Had he gotten someone's blood? Did Snape get "someone's" blood and somehow managed to trick the Dark Lord again?

"No," Hermione had mused to Harry. "I don't think he would risk that a second time, not so soon."

They were in the library studying, in a corner so that no other students could hear them. Not that there were many. Most of the exams were done, and most students were in their common rooms working furiously on last minute papers.

Harry kept noticing that Hermione's eyes would wander over to a nearby table where Ron was studying with Susan. Again. _Not that I'm counting,_ the girl firmly stated to herself.

"Well, I need to go visit Professor Snape." Hermione finally said, gathering her books and parchments and putting them in her bag.

"I thought you were done for the term. Helping him, that is." Harry remarked.

Hermione nodded. "I am, but he did ask me after class if I would come down to record final exam grades. I think he wanted to wait until after our own exam this morning."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Right then."

When Hermione entered the Potions Professor's classroom she was surprised when he warded the doors after her. He hadn't done that for some time, not since the locket was ready.

"It's safe to tell you now." He exclaimed. Her eyebrows shot up. "The Order got a volunteer from within. Someone they can and will be watching closely for the next few months."

"So they didn't want for it to come from a student." Hermione guessed.

"You are correct, as always." He said with a smirk. It was almost a sneer. "It was someone muggle-born, someone who just finished Hogwarts within the past year or two."

Hermione knew better than to ask more. He had given her enough, and likely that was the end of the conversation. "So do you really need those exams graded?" She asked.

"Get to work, girl. You've wasted enough of my time asking me questions. And try not to tell Potter."

Hermione flinched. Was that why he hadn't told her yet? Or was it to protect the Order member? He had likely told her the truth, not that she knew him well enough to tell when he was lying, but she was involved more than she should be, she believed he thought.

* * *

**Break is here!**

The students were all bustling about as they brought their holiday luggage onto the train in anticipation for a two-week break for Christmas. As Hermione boarded the train she saw Ron talking with Susan bones. She watched, while Ginny rambled on about the upcoming weeks at the Burrow, as Susan gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. After a long train ride, where Hermione spent most of her time with Ginny while Harry and Ron spent playing Exploding Snap with Seamus and Dean in a separate compartment, they finally exited the train.

Hermione went running up to her parents while Harry and Ron watched. Harry smiled at the obvious closeness she had with her parents, while Ron felt something stir inside of him at seeing the girl run and hug her parents.

Ginny came upon the two boys at this point. "I'll miss her. You two boys ready for another trial at the Burrow?"

Harry laughed, while Ron continued to stare at the scene nearby. "Yeah, Ginny. Hey, there's Molly now."

Molly came running up and embraced all three of them. Fred and George were with her, snickering at "ickle Ronniekins" who was having his turn being smothered by their mum.

* * *

**At the Grangers**

As Hermione settled herself in her room, she decided to rest for awhile before rejoining her parents. They could tell she was exhausted, and had told her when dinner would be ready. She smiled when she saw Hedwig at her window. Her friends had likely barely reached the Burrow before writing her a letter. Or had they written to her while still on the train? She gave Hedwig a treat before sitting down to open the envelope addressed to her in Ron's writing.

_Dear Maria,_

_We just wanted to wish you good (and safe) holidays, and hope that you don't have too much homework over the break. Wish you were with us,_

_Harry and Ron_

She smiled. It was short and sweet. She scribbled a nice note back on a Christmas card she'd purchased in Hogwarts a few weeks before and sent it off with Hedwig, needlessly reminding her to wait before delivering it.

The white owl took off to fly toward the Burrow, where it would linger a day or two just in case she sensed Harry needing her sooner, bringing with her Hermione's letter.

After resting awhile Hermione went downstairs to join her parents. Her mother smiled to her as she brought over a dish with fish fillets to the table, which her father had just finished setting.

"All ready to tell us about your first semester at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Granger asked.

* * *

The next week passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve at the Burrow. After a morning of quick chores, all the Weasley children (minus Percy), their mother and Fleur were now seated at the table ready for lunch.

"So mum, when is my 'package' arriving?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley with a smirk on her face. Harry and Ron had been wondering all week what this mysterious package was that Ginny kept hinting at.

"Your father will be going to retrieve it just after his luncheon at the Ministry." Molly replied with a wink.

Ginny squealed. Ignoring the other's questions, she finished her lunch within record time and then went upstairs to make sure her room was in order. Although her mother had suggested giving Hermione Percy's old room, Ginny had insisted that the visiting witch share her room. She had already cleaned out extra drawer space and room in her closet. A second bed was already in place, but she hadn't let anyone else besides her parents see her room.

Harry seemed suspicious, but then, he had hardly ever seen Ginny's room to begin with. However, during the last week the two had gone on several walks together, which had led to much teasing by her brothers. Ginny didn't seem to mind, as she was used to their behavior, but Harry had been nervous about it. He had, in fact, been developing feelings for his best mate's sister during the past several months.

Ginny was just plumping up the pillow on the guest bed when a knock on the door startled her.

"Ginny? It's me, Charlie."

Ginny went to crack open the door, but found her brother pushing past her to let himself in.

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" He said with a sly smile. "Could it be we're expecting a guest at the Burrow? One of your Hogwarts friends, no doubt?"

Ginny blushed in being found out, but shut the door abruptly behind him. "Yes, but don't tell Ron! Or anyone, for that matter!"

Charlie chuckled. "Methinks someone special is coming. Could it be the witch George and Fred were going on about? This new friend of Harry and Ron's? Hermione, isn't it?"

"Yes! But don't tell anyone! It's a surprise! And she's my friend, too!"

"Ron's going to be in shock, isn't he? I overheard the twins say he fancies her."

"Yes, but the git won't admit it. So you'll stay quiet for another hour?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, but there's something you ought to know. Bill's met her. Him and Fleur both."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bill told me about it the other night. He figures there can't be _two_ brilliant witches by that name. Said he and Fleur met her when she was dating Victor Krum."

"She didn't tell me that!"

"Well, it's true. Maybe she didn't put two-and-two together. So much for being the smartest of our age…"

Ginny picked up her own pillow and smacked Charlie with it. "She probably didn't want to say anything. No matter now, she'll be here with dad in a short while. He's supposed to pick her up at her parents in the old Ford." They both chuckled at the thought of their father using any excuse to drive like a muggle in the old thing.

Just then they heard a noise coming from the road outside. "They're here!" Ginny yelped.

As Ginny went running downstairs she noted that Harry and Ron were still in the kitchen with Fred and George. Their mother, along with Bill and Fleur, had gone out back to check on something in the winter gardens. The gnomes were apparently pesky at all times of the year.

It was only a moment later that the front door opened, and in walked Arthur Weasley followed by Hermione. Each carried one of her two luggage pieces. Ginny walked over to them and hugged her friend, then her father in thanks for "delivering" her package. The muggle-born witch shyly looked around as her eyes became adjusted to the business of the Burrow.

It was then that Ron came into the room.

"Dad! We were wondering…" His words fell short as his eyes focused on and then stared into the face of Hermione Granger. She was wearing a mustard-colored winter coat and blue jeans, her neck wrapped in a red scarf. She seemed taller due to the black-leather boots with three-inch hells that she wore on her feet. The two had barely spoken since the night he left her and Harry in her dorm room. "Hermione?" He said, gawking at the beauty in front of him.

Just then Harry came into the room, and ran smack into Ron. "Hermione!" He said as he detached himself from Ron and went to greet her with a hug. "Wow! You look great!"

Ron's face turned red, but it turned even redder when Ginny turned to him and said. "Surprise!"

Even though her statement was supposedly meant for all the Weasley family, Ron knew she meant something further by it.

As the Hermione let go of Harry's embrace, she turned to Ron. "Happy Christmas, Ronald." She said with a slight wavering of her voice. Ron's face turned red as he mumbled his greeting.

As the other Weasley's came into the room, the room suddenly became full on introductions as Hermione met all of Ron and Ginny's brothers (although they knew she had already met the twins), along with Molly and Fleur. It was when Bill and Fleur acknowledged Hermione with "It's so nice to see you again." that the others looked at the eldest brother and his wife in question.

"We met Hermione for dinner one night when she was with Victor Krum." Bill answered.

With that said, Ron scowled and marched upstairs to his room. Harry shook his head, while Ginny let out a slight groan of frustration.

Molly turned to her guest and hugged her. "I am sorry for my youngest son's rude behavior. Hermione, I have heard so many wonderful things about you!"

"I can say the same…Ginny has spoken of all of you and the Burrow with such warmth and affection, and Harry has told me wonderful stories about his times here."

Molly beamed. "He's like one of our own, really." She said as she hugged the raven-haired boy standing next to her. He then went to follow Ron upstairs. "Well, we'll let Ginny help settle you. We'll be having an early supper, by which you'll have time to get to know everyone."

"That means us," George said taking one of Hermione's bags and crooking his other arm.

She hesitantly took it as Fred grabbed her other bag. "Yeah, you'll know all the Weasleys and the Burrow like other second-hand goods by the time we show you around." He crooked his free arm so that Hermione had full escort upstairs to the third floor.

"Just take her to Ginny's room" Mrs. Weasley called out.

Mr. Weasley smiled as he watched the scene. "Nice girl." He commented to his wife once the others had left the room, Ginny following the twins and Hermione.

"Yes, but I'm not sure about Ron. He certainly seemed off about her coming here."

"And they say you're the observant one in our marriage." Arthur chuckled. "The boy is besotted by her!"

"That's what I am afraid of." Molly replied with a sigh. "I just hope he doesn't ruin our holiday with his antics."

Arthur smiled. "Well, she's a lovely girl. Her parents, too! Just wait until you see what they gave me when I went to meet them."

Ron was fuming in his room when Harry came in to join him.

"Er, Ron…"

"Don't say it, Harry. Just don't say anything at all."

"Well, you don't get that luxury this time, Ron. Hermione's a great girl. And I am personally glad she's going to spend the rest of the holidays with us."

Ron groaned. "The rest of the holidays?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes. At least, that's what I just heard Ginny tell the twins as they went into Ginny's room with her. Oh, and Ron?"

"Yes." Ron replied with a groan.

"You're just making it even more obvious."

"Making _what_ obvious, Potter?"

"That you like her. A lot."

Ron groaned. His best friend was right. Too right.

* * *

After a short while Hermione found herself alone in Ginny's room. The twins had already managed to show her one of their newest products and got her input on several others. "We'll give you credit of course, and partial proceeds on any sales." The two had promised. Then they made her promise to come down before too long in order to give her the full scale Weasley tour.

Ginny had hung around for a while longer, showing Hermione where she could put away her clothes and other items. The youngest Weasley had groaned aloud, without meaning to, when she saw the number of books her guest had brought with her.

"Really, Ginny, we do have homework to do over the break. I'm almost finished with mine, are you already done with yours?"

Ginny had shaken her head, realizing that she wouldn't be able to get away with playing around too much. _But then again,_ the girl had thought, _she'll probably be on the boys' cases, too. _That thought gave her a smile, and so she left Hermione while she went off to help her mum clean up the kitchen as she had earlier promised.

Too wakeful to rest, but reluctant to go downstairs yet, Hermione looked around Ginny's room. Several posters were posted up on the girl's wall, mostly quidditch players and several bands from the Wizarding world such as the Baba Yaga Mates and the Weird Sisters. She smiled when she noticed one of Victor with his team, and was surprised to see that the girl had gotten his autograph during his year visiting Hogwarts. She wondered if Ginny was one of the many, many girls who had a crush on the Bulgarian player.

It was then that she noticed a scrapbook laying nearby on Ginny's dressing table. Deciding that it wasn't private, since it was left out in the open, she peaked inside. She smiled as she saw many pictures of the Weasley children and their times at Hogwarts.

Pictures of Harry and his news clippings were included. She knew from Ginny that the girl had a crush on the boy long before she'd ever met him, long before Ron's first year at Hogwarts. There were several pages taken from Harry's fourth year during the Triwizard Cup, including photos taken at the Yule Ball. She could even see one with her and Victor in the background dancing at the ball.

She turned the page and noticed a picture of all the Champions and their dates. As with other photos, Ginny had labeled them with funny quips or comments. She saw that the one below Fleur and her date was not very complimentary. But when she saw scribbling and a heart drawn under her and Victor, she gasped.

"_Victor Krum and Ron's mystery girl – not his date_!"

Suddenly a memory flashed through Hermione's mind…

_At the Yule Ball…_

"_Mee-ya, I vo to vet us drinks, no?" He said against the loud music roaring. They were standing near a table where some of the non-dancing Hogwart students sat._

_She sighed as he continued to call her "Mia", short because he could never pronounce her name properly. "Yes, Victor, that would be lovely. It is rather hot in here, isn't it?" _

_The two had met the previous year at Durmstrang, one late night when Hermione was frustrated after trying to get her broom off the ground. He took her for a short ride that night, trying to show that it wasn't so bad, and he would get extra credit for helping a third-year still trying to fly. The two had formed a hesitant friendship after that, sometimes studying together at the same table in the library. _

_She had been elated – but mostly surprised – when he'd written a letter to her the next year from Hogwarts asking her to be his date for the Yule Ball. "I don't really know anyone well enough here," He'd written her in Bulgarian, "And I would only be happy to see a friendly face dancing with me at the Ball."_

_It was really very sweet of him, and the two began dating the summer after._

_As she turned to go sit down, she saw a tall, gangly boy with flaming red hair, dressed in rather hideous robes, gawking at her. The boy quickly turned and walked away. _

What she hadn't known was that Ron had turned to her after hearing Victor say "Mee-ya", as he had mistakenly thought he heard Victor say "Maria".

**To be continued…**


	13. A Happy Christmas at the Burrow II

Thanks you once again, you marvelous reviewers, and the insightful PM from Eckles. You're all awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Happy Christmas at the Burrow **

**Pt II: Lovely Christmas Decorations**

A little while later Hermione found herself being led around the various places in and outside of the Burrow.

"This is the garden, where mum grows a lot of fresh foods. Cabbage, tomatoes, those sorts. Out there are the apple and pear fields." Fred said as he pointed to a section of the fields surrounding the Burrow.

"And this little bother," George said picking up a gnome and conjuring a cricket paddle, "is one of our pesky little visitors." He put it down, took quick aim and then blasted the poor fellow out beyond the fields. (an: I didn't know what instrument it is beaters use)

"Oh, that's barbaric! He's was such a cute little thing." Hermione gasped.

"Don't let mum hear that. She makes Ron and us de-gnome the gardens all the time." Fred explained.

"Something Ginny here gets out of most frequently."

"Oh, like I wouldn't trade you for kitchen duty." Ginny replied with a groan.

"Here comes Harry and Ron." George said.

Hermione turned around to see the two coming toward them.

"Are we still on for that quidditch game?" Harry asked. Ron stayed quiet, but he glanced over at Hermione. He noticed that she traded in her boots for a pair of sneakers. As the weather was rather warm for a winter day, she had left her coat behind and sported a form-fitting red sweater.

"Of course!" Fred answered. "We'll go get the others. Hermione, you in?"

Hermione shook her head. "No thank you."

Ron was about to open his mouth, but decided against it. He had kept his promise to her, only Harry knew about her fear of flying. He figured Ginny knew as well.

"Hermione, you don't mind?" Harry asked.

"No, that's alright. It's a lovely day, for winter that is. I'll just sit over by that lovely tree and read while I watch."

In a short while the teams were made. Charlie had gotten Harry, Ron and Ginny. Bill's team had the twins and Fleur. During the game Hermione found herself more and more involved with watching the game rather than her reading, a tomb about the first war after Hogwarts was founded, as the game became quite intense. She knew Harry was a brilliant Seeker, but Fleur was also quite impressive. The game ended when Harry caught the snitch and his team won. Otherwise the score had been at 90 to 110 in Bill's team favor.

Just then Molly's voice was heard shouting from the Burrow. "Dinner is almost ready! I expect all of you to clean up first!"

The teams made a quick dash toward the kitchen door while Hermione lingered behind, carrying her heavy tomb. Charlie came up to her. "Where are my brother' manners? Let me carry it for you." He said lightheartedly.

Hermione laughed. "Thank you. My eyes are still a bit sore." She wasn't sure if he meant Ron or the other Weasley brood in general.

Charlie examined the book. "Ah, I've read this one." He commented. He took a quick look over to Ron, who looked perplexed. He gave his brother a smirk.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "It's not on the reading lists, I should know since I tutor students from all years."

"I know. Just call it a fancy I have for early history."

Hermione grinned back. "And it has nothing to do with the enslavement of dragons at the time?"

"None whatsoever." He replied cheekily.

* * *

**Dinner was quite the feast.** An entire roasted lamb had been prepared, as were mass amounts of potatoes and vegetables along with sides of corn pudding and warmed bread.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I wish you had asked for some assistance. This is quite the meal you have prepared!" Hermione said as Fred, seated on one side of her, passed her the bread.

"Nonsense, dear. I do it every year. I am just glad that you are here."

Hermione blushed as a round of agreement was made. "Thank you." She replied shyly.

"Hope I'm not late." A voice called as another redheaded young man came into the kitchen.

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she got up and ran over to hug him.

Mr. Weasley followed to greet his son as well but only shook Percy's hand.

Hermione noticed Ron looking angry, and heard the twins whisper something that she could not hear. She looked over at Harry in question, but he just slightly shook his head.

"You told me you weren't going to make it!" Mrs. Weasley said smacking him on the arm.

Percy's face turned a light shade of red. "I wanted to surprise you." He took an uneasy glance about the room, acknowledging his brothers, Harry and Fleur. "And who is this enchanting young woman?" He said as his eyes fell of Hermione.

Hermione blushed again and stood up to shake his hand. "Hermione Granger. I go to Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes, I have heard of you." Percy said in an all-knowing tone. Harry and Ginny noticed her eyes slightly narrow at the revelation. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "The ministry is well aware of your scholarly accomplishments."

"No doubt they also read the Quidditch Times." Ron smirked. Charlie, who sat next to his youngest brother, jerked him hard with his elbow.

Ignoring his brother's "Ow!" Percy kept his eyes on the lovely young girl in front of him. "I heard you are Head Girl. I myself was Head Boy."

"And Bill, too," Hermione added. "Your family is full of talented and wonderful people." At the last statement her eyes turned to Ron, who blushed. Molly noticed and beamed at the subtle gesture.

"And it's good to be home!" Percy said looking over his family once again. "Ginny, scoot over." And he placed himself right next to Hermione.

Throughout the meal Percy made small talk with his family and seemed more interested in Hermione than anything else. Luckily, Bill and Charlie were quick to defuse the scene, opening up to their brother by making more meaningful conversation.

The twins focused their attention to Harry and Ron, mostly by making snide comments about Percy that were unheard as he rattled on about his job to Hermione and his parents, then got caught up with Bill and Charlie. Hermione heard bits and pieces from both ends of the table, and scowled at the twins when their comments began to become louder.

"So Charlie, I hear you're dating someone rather seriously. I was hoping I would have the chance to meet her." Percy said.

"Yes, Beatrice is quite the lovely young woman. She'll be arriving for the New Year's Party. Muggle born family, like Hermione here." He paused, casting a quick glance to Ron. Ron and Harry were the only ones to notice. "I met her out on the fields, she's doing her dissertation on the breeding that we're doing with some of our most hostile dragons and the more domesticated breeds."

"Fascinating," Percy mused. "Hermione, have you ever visited the dragon fields? Or seen one?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, there was a presentation made at Durmstrang in my third year. They showed the four breeds that were later used in the TriWizard Tournament, if I recall correctly.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, they were planning that already. I think Karkaroff wanted to give his own heads-up to his students."

"I told you Krum knew about them, Harry." Ron said from down the table.

Hermione swiftly turned her head. "Victor wasn't even there. He was preparing for a Quidditch match."

"They did the same thing at my academy." Fleur commented.

"Oh, friendly with him all the way back then?" Ron snided, ignoring his sister-in-law.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were friends. Just that." Hermione snapped.

Ron grimaced as his mother shot him a warning look. The twins were bad enough, Ron was just making things worse. It was enough that the entire group got the hint and the rest of the evening passed by without a hitch.

* * *

**Later that night…**

After midnight Hermione found herself unable to sleep. Not that the bed wasn't comfortable, but she just couldn't get out the thought of being Ron's mystery girl at the Yule Ball_. Is that why he keeps on about Victor?_ She thought. Or was she taking it for meaning too much? _Surely he can't remember me from back then._

She knew Ginny was now asleep, and decided to go downstairs for some light reading and perhaps some hot chocolate or tea, if she could find any without making any noise. Leaving her wand, she grabbed a muggle book she'd brought and softly tip-toed out of the room and down the winding stairs.

Deciding against any warm liquids, she curled up on the couch and found herself mesmerized by the Weasley's lopsided, yet fully decorated, Christmas tree. The ornaments were all magical and made funny little movements, some making soft music.

A "choo-choo" train wound around the tree with each compartment labeled after a member of the Weasley family, Fleur included, in descending order, except that Fleur's was paired with Bill's train. Each was a different color. Ron's was maroon with blue lights, while Ginny's was green with orange lights. The twins were purple with yellow stripes and the reverse.

Stockings were floating around the tree, all red with gold trim and white cotton around the top. There were two extra: one for her and one for Harry. Also floating around, near the fireplace, were Christmas cards owled from various friends and family of the Weasley's. She smiled as she noticed the one she sent Harry and Ron from "Maria".

"Er, sorry." A voice said breaking her out of her trance. She turned to see Ron standing nearby in his pajamas. It was warm inside the Burrow, so neither had bothered to bring a robe with them. Hermione wore only a t-shirt and pajama pants cropped at the knees. "I…I couldn't sleep." He stammered.

Hermione smiled warmly. She didn't want to chase him off again. "Neither could I." She turned to face the tree again. "It's quite lovely, your tree." She said.

Ron smiled. He was going to head straight back upstairs, but something in her voice led him to stay. "Took us hours. Does every year. When I was a kid I used to complain…didn't see why we had to bother taking it down only to put it back up again the next year."

Hermione laughed. "I suppose almost every child adores Christmas. Except Harry…I imagine he didn't have many fond holidays until he met you." She moved to make room for Ron, and he hesitantly sat down next to her.

"No, reckon he didn't. The Dursley's treated him like shite." He paused, waiting for Hermione to scold his use of words. "Sorry." He said when she didn't.

"No worries."

The two sat in silence for awhile, each just looking at the tree. Finally, Ron made the first move. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. This time for something more than just his language.

"For what?" She didn't really mean to ask for specifics; any other time she might have demanded he list the things he was sorry for, as he had pissed her several times the last couple of months. But now it hardly seemed to matter. She scooted an inch closer and turned to face him.

"For being such a git to you. You're a really wonderful girl, Hermione. And you mean a lot to Harry…as a friend…to me, too."

He was so close to her now. Without meaning to, she upped the stakes. "And to you? As a friend?"

Ron had been thinking a lot since he'd locked himself in his room earlier. _Too much_, his inner voice had reasoned. It was why he was up now, at the late hour. Ron felt his face going closer to hers. Without realizing what he was doing, he softly pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione gasped, then felt herself looking upward as if expecting to see magical mistletoe above her head. There was none. Ron had kissed her. On his own. She leaned into him and kissed him back.

Ron had been worried when she looked up, but realized what she was doing. His heart pounding so loud she must surely could hear, he had been afraid she was scared off. He had never freely kissed a girl before, not on his own. But then she leaned into him…into him! And_ kissed__him_! He kissed her back and felt one shaking hand reach up to cup her face. She was exquisite. He deepened the kiss, feeling his nervousness replaced by a new sense of courage.

Hermione moaned softly as his tongue entered her mouth. She responded by wrapping her own around his as he slowly leaned into her. His arms circled around her slim waist, and she wrapped her own around his neck.

She stopped them for a moment, letting him continue to lean her down. "I'm sorry, too, Ron. I know you didn't believe me that night in my room. And you are right. There are things…secrets…I am keeping from you. Not because I want to…because I have to."

"Then there's nothing we can do about it now, is there?" He spoke quietly as he leaned in for another searing kiss.

As they fell deeper into the couch he was suddenly glad for his height…her legs were edged around his so that his growing arousal burying itself into the couch, and not onto her. But this same height had also caused him to outgrow his pajama top, and he let out his own groan as her hands slipped from his neck to circle his waist and met the cool feel of his skin. He felt the urge to kiss her more passionately, but held back. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but soon all thoughts left him as they two continued kissing each other tenderly well into the wee hours of the night.

**To be continued…so here is the vote! But first, a tribute to Halfling, the author of Scales and a Tail, who had another official kiss Hermione's hand and give tribute to our brilliant witch, much to the dismay of two Slytherins. Funny, I remember telling Coconut Girl she had a scene that reminded me of another in Scales…I'll have to remember what it is. **

**I need you to tell me who should find Hermione and Ron the next morning so please put your vote with a review. Here are your choices:**

**Molly**

**Arthur**

**Harry**

**Ginny**

**Twins**

**Charlie/Bill/Fleur**

**Percy**

**No one – let the couple be in peace! At least, for their first night of…you know ;) **


	14. A Weasley Christmas Day

**AN: Okay, the votes are up…and I must confess that when I first plotted the last scene I kind of thought about Molly or Arthur finding them. Molly first, but then she might blow a fuse or two. Arthur seemed more fitting, then I got the votes. It seems Percy came out ahead, although if anyone sent PM's I never got them…something is definitely wrong with the alert function. Oops! I wrote this note a few days ago…most have come flooding sporadically through the last couple of days.**

**BTW: I appreciate all the faithful and new reviews to this story! Thank you thank you thank you!!!**

* * *

**Christmas Morning Arrives…**

It was early in the morning. Too early, some might say, especially for Christmas. Except for early risers, such as Molly, Charlie, Arthur and Percy Weasley. The other children had once been early risers on Christmas…but not since they were each children. However, it was this Christmas that found one of its early risers in Percy.

It was 5:00am when Percy woke up and decided to pad downstairs for a cup of coffee. He smiled as he donned his robe, thinking of his latest assignment from the Ministry. He had no idea how enchanting the lovely Ms. Granger would actually be. He had read her file and thought she might turn out worse than Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend from Hogwarts.

Breaking Penelope's heart had been a thrill, as had the last young woman hopeful to have a lasting relationship with the young Ministry official who was eagerly climbing his way up his own carefully orchestrated career ladder.

Percy frowned at the site his eyes found at the bottom of the stairs. There, all cuddled up on the couch, lay Hermione and Ron in each other's arms. He thought of doing something to startle them awake, but that was more Charlie or Bill's thing. His mother might have started yelling or something, his father would be more likely to let them in peace.

The twins would have been less merciful, and Ginny…well, he honestly didn't know his sister well enough to guess her actions. Or Harry's. He decided to go his father's route, but savedthe details in his mind for later. This bit of news might come in handy in some other way. And saying nothing might work in his favor, trying to get to know the girl without anyone becoming the wiser.

Percy padded on back to his room and decided to have another look at Hermione's file.

* * *

About an hour later Hermione felt herself stirring from sleep. She smiled as she felt Ron's arms around her. Last night had been…_breathtaking,_ the girl thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered where they were, and that it was indeed Christmas morning. She nudged Ron. 

Ron felt himself being poked in the ribs from the most wonderful dream ever. He was with Hermione. He had kissed her last night, on Christmas Eve. He woke up to find his head laying next to Hermione's. He smiled. _It wasn't a dream!_ Then suddenly, "Shite! Mum!"

Hermione giggled. "No, I'm most definitely not your mum."

Ron's face turned red. "No, but she's likely to be up soon. What time is it?"

Hermione looked at the clock over the mantle. "Just after six. Happy Christmas."

Ron smiled to her in a goofy way that sent her heart racing. "Morning." He then remembered his manners. Or rather, he remembered the Weasley charm. He placed his lips softly on Hermione's.

"Ahem." Someone said.

Hermione and Ron bolted upright. "Dad! I can explain!" Ron said too quickly. He noticed Hermione frown in amusement.

Arthur Weasley's face was just as red as his son's. "No worries. I, er, I'm just going to start breakfast. Your mum is still rather tired from yesterday, so I told her not to worry."

"We can help you, Mr. Weasley." Hermione offered, trying her best to remain calm. Yet she was absolutely petrified (no pun intended). Her first night as a guest and, well, she wasn't sure what to make of her predicament.

"That might be nice, but I think it would be for the best if you two went upstairs. To your own rooms, that is."

Hermione blushed.

"Tell you what," Mr. Weasley continued, trying to make the girl still feel welcomed in his families home. "If you two want to go freshen up, then perhaps I could use a little help."

Hermione smiled in gratitude. She pulled on Ron's arm to follow her, as Ron was still frozen in his seat.

"Come on, Ron. You can shower first and then when we're both done we can come back down to help your father."

Ron nodded, then followed the girl upstairs, but not before taking her hand.

Arthur smiled at the two. He would tell Molly of the events later, when no one else was around. He knew that, after wanting to hex her son, she would be delighted.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, Ron leaned in for another kiss. "You can have the shower first, Mione." He said, not realizing the nickname he had just given her. 

Hermione smiled, then leaned in for another kiss. "No, you go first. That way you can be the one to explain anything to your dad." She said lightheartedly, then she opened the door to Ginny's room and disappeared inside.

Ron's mind…and heart…were racing. He'd never had such a glorious morning. Despite the fact that the sun was hardly up didn't keep him from seeing blue skies with birds chirping all about.

"Where were you?" A voice called to Ron once he'd made his way into his room for fresh clothes for after his shower.

"Hmm? Uh, nowhere." He said with guilt and a red face.

Harry smiled at his friend as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. While his dreams had been about his best mate's sister, his mind now thought of another couple. "Sooo…were you with…"

"Shut it, Harry." Ron said, this time with a smile. "I'm off to shower. Dad wants help down in the kitchen. And don't even think of claiming the shower after me. There's already a line."

Harry smirked, guessing what Ron meant by the statement. The answer was only confirmed when Ron threw his pajama top at him.

A while later Harry joined Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione, who were all busy getting various foods ready for Christmas breakfast.

"When are presents?" He asked jokingly, even though he already knew the answer. However, Hermione didn't know the Weasley customs. She turned to Arthur, who was flipping pancakes. She was minding the bacon, while Ron was finishing off the potatoes.

"Just after breakfast, Harry." Arthur replied.

Just then Percy decided to make his entrance. "Morning, all." He looked around. "Where's mum?" He asked his father.

"Told her to sleep in." Arthur replied.

Percy turned his attention to Hermione. "Morning Ron, Hermione." He drawled out the last name, hoping to sound attentive.

Hermione blushed, but hoped Ron didn't mistake her displeasure for something else. Ron was red-faced, but instead turned to glare at his brother.

"Morning, everyone!" Charlie said making his entrance, Bill and the twins followed.

"You're all up? What about Ginny, Harry, and Fleur?" Arthur asked.

"Fighting for the shower." The twins both replied, chuckling. No one but Charlie knew they'd hexed the water to run both cold and hot, alternating every minute. But then, neither knew that Molly was already up and set a counter-spell. As mother to the two mischievous twins, she had the right to do so since their birth. She set it after the first scream, which came from Fleur.

* * *

After breakfast came the presents. Hermione had surprised everyone by buying a present on behalf of all the Weasley clan – a TV/DVD combo along with several trilogy sets: Star Wars, both trilogies; Lord of the Rings; and the Godfather set (an: tribute to Tas, writer of the best triad relationship story). 

She also gave separate presents to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ron received an autographed poster from the Chudley Cannons, his favorite team, along with tickets to their next match. She also gave tickets to Harry and Ginny, explaining that she had a ticket for herself.

To Harry she gave a set of books on the Hogwarts founders, and to Ginny she gave a collection of music CD's along with a CD portable player. Ginny herself gave Hermione a pair of charmed earrings. They changed color to match – or offset - any outfit the owner was wearing with them.

Hermione herself was elated to open a package from the Weasley parents: A new sweater. But not just any sweater, a homemade sweater with her initial on it. It was a mustardish gold color, her intial in a bold maroon. Along with a matching set of mittens and a scarf. Tears were in her eyes as she went to hug the Weasley matriarch and patriarch, while Ron sat feeling guilty that he hadn't time to get her anything. Then suddenly he remembered…he had bought something! He had meant to give it to her after break, if she was speaking with him by that time. He raced upstairs, everyone's eyes upon him, to retrieve the gift.

Harry turned to his friend and smiled. "I got you something, but sent it off to your parents."

Hermione laughed. "I got it, and brought the gift with me." She waved her wand, and the wrapped package floated over to her. She set about opening, and was stunned to see a collection of framed photos of her time since coming to Hogwarts. "Harry! It's lovely!" She went over to hug him just as Ron came down the stairs.

Ron cleared his throat, and suddenly all eyes were on him and the small package he held in his hand. Hermione shyly took the package from his hands and opened it. Inside a small box she found a lovely gold charm bracelet. The one charm had the emblem of a lion on it, much like the seal of Gryffindor. But the lion's eye sparkled with a small diamond. She gasped as she held it up, and much to the amusement of everyone else save Percy (who glared), asked Ron to help put it on. Even the twins were at a loss for words, which was just as well as no one wanted to break the spell Ron and Hermione seemed to be under.

* * *

After Christmas presents were exchanged, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all went for a walk outside. Harry held onto Ginny's hand, as Ron did the same to Hermione. Words didn't need to be spoken, as fate was indeed admiring her work. 

"Hermione," Ron asked as Ginny and Harry threw snowballs at each other. He was currently sitting against the same tree Hermione sat against just yesterday, this time with her leaning against him.

"yes?" She answered dreamily.

"Will…will you…willyoubemygirl?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Yes, Ron. I _am now_ your girl."

Ron sighed in relief. This truly was the best Christmas ever.

Percy scowled at the site he saw outside. The twins took it upon themselves to finally annoy their brother.

"Well, Percival," George started.

"Do tell what is on your mind." Fred finished.

Percy groaned. He was not prepared for them. He scolded himself. _This is what you get for not being around them for too long…you forget how they are!_

"Now this had better not be about our youngest siblings." Fred continued.

"Or you're likely to wake up to something rather unpleasant."

George finished. Meddlesome as they were, the twins had decided to give the younger couples a break. Wouldn't their own girlfriends be proud! Besides, Percy was much better game than Ginny or Ron combined! The two snickered then went upstairs to plot how they could get their brother…and figure out what he was up to!

"It might take time," Fred said once they were out of earshot, in their own room that was held with a silencing charm.

"Yes, Percy clearly had an ulterior motive for coming here. What are chances it has to do with the lovely Ms. Granger?"

Fred scoffed. "He clearly fancies her himself, but no doubt the ministry knew of her visit to the Burrow."

"Dad likely had to clear it with someone, given the times we face…"

"So, agreed then?"

"Agreed. We'll make sure Percy leaves without whatever he hopes to gain here."

* * *

**A day or so later…**

The four Hogwarts students were in the Weasley's den doing their holiday homework.

"This is rubbish." Ron groaned as he slammed close his Transfigurations book.

"Ron, you know you need to finish the next two chapters before you can start on your paper."

"Easy for you…you only have to pick a bloody animal to transform into." Ron was speaking about Hermione's advanced project, where she was supposed to finally transform at her next presentation.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? I have to write another essay on the animal I've chosen…that I think I will transform into…I don't know if it will be the animal I transform into, I could be wrong."

"Like that's bloody likely." Ron snorted.

"Language!"

Harry laughed at the two of them. Things seemed to be going easier with the two of them, even if they still bickered. _Like married folk, _Harry thought to himself. He laughed out loud at the thought, which earned him a glare from both Hermione and Ron.

Ginny, hoping to break the tension, decided to change the subject. "So Hermione, I hope you're parents weren't too disappointed that you didn't join them for Christmas, or New Years Eve in a few days."

"No, they went off to my aunt's. Believe me, I am not sad I'm missing _that_." Hermione scoffed.

Ginny, suddenly interested in the "dirty details" closed her own book for Potions and inched closer to Hermione. "Ooh! Do tell!" She said as the twins joined them, noticing that all eyes were focused on Hermione.

"What are we about find out?" Fred said.

"How horrid ickle Ronniekins is at snogging, we hope?" George said snidely.

Fred made a fish mouth, and the others, except two red-faces belonging to Hermione and Ron all laughed.

"Seriously, Hermione, do tell!" George added. "What secrets are you about to divulge?"

"Whatever Hermione is missing by not going with her parents." Harry said now facing Hermione.

Hermione winced as all eyes were suddenly on her_. At least they have seemingly forgotten about teasing Ron_, she thought. "Not much, really," She explained. "My parents went to join my family at my aunt's home in Northern France." With that much said the twins snickered and made some snide remark about the French and Fleur. Something about too many snobbish Veelas, and how they all seemed to be teases.

"At least I am not having to put up with my two cousins, Brittney and Skylar." With this said, the twins wiggled their brows. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Quite the snobs, they are. The two both attend a private muggle school here in England. "Simmerville, I believe."

Harry's curiosity was piqued. "Isn't that near Smeltings?"

"Yes, it is." Hermone answered. "It's Smelting's sister school. Why?" (an: I don't know if Smeltings is a boys school or not, so I just made it one).

"My cousin, Dudley, goes there." Harry groaned.

"Dudley Dursley, right?" Hermione asked. Ron suddenly frowned.

"You've heard of him?" Harry asked.

"You've told me about him, Harry."

Harry frowned at this, then covered. "Oh, right." He knew of course he hadn't, but had in fact mentioned the Dursley's in his letters to Hermione. Ron was suspicious, of course, but said nothing.

Hermione went on to tell more about her bothersome cousins; how they always made fun of her bookish ways and how she apparently attended a school so unknown that it likely wasn't worth going to.

What Hermione didn't know was that at that very moment some Deatheaters had found…

To be continued

Once again, I had to break a chapter into two parts.

_Next chapter: _**Snape's Maddening Task **and a peak at the Granger's holiday in France


	15. Snape's Maddening Task

**Chapter 15: Snape's Maddening Task**

**AN: As for the chapter title, just some fun I'm going to have in this chapter. It was written before the kiss chapter was submitted, and not sure if anyone wants anything to come of what entails here. Let me know in your fabulous reviews. It may seem a bit silly, but there needs to be some fun during the holidaze! More drama will come after their holiday break. Or perhaps sooner…**

* * *

Hermione went on to tell more about her bothersome cousins; how they always made fun of her bookish ways and how she apparently attended a school so unknown that it likely wasn't worth going to.

What Hermione didn't know was that at that very moment some Deatheaters, who had found out more than enough about Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch extraordinaire, had been trying to track her and her family ever since the holidays began. And now they had found out where her family was, not knowing that Hermione was at the protected and heavily warded Burrow with the Weasley family.

**Northern France**

Severus Snape apparated into the foyer where Drs. Granger and Granger-Johnson were having afternoon tea with their family. (note: He was brilliant enough to this without having been there).

The family looked up in shock, several cups fell to the hardwood floor with a lout clang, one or two shattered at the impact. Brittney and Skylar, along with a younger girl (another of Hermione's cousins) screamed. The other men started to stand, ready to fight whoever the intruder was.

"What the…" Mr. Granger's brother started to ask, but he was cut short.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Too many heads looked up at the Professor. Only two looked like Hermione enough to gain his immediate attention. "We have to get you all out of here. Now." He said fiercely.

More pops came as Remus and Tonks appeared into the room, thanks to a trace spell on Snape which also took them longer. Without warning, they took everyone and apparated them all to Order Headquarters, Grimmauld Place and helped get the confused party under control. It took some more time, but finally Severus had the attention he needed. Remus, Tonks, and several other Order members including Arthur Weasley had given the group some calming tea.

He looked around the room and found eight frightened people: Hermione's parents; her uncle, his wife and their three children; and Hermione's grandfather. He wondered how many memory charms would later be needed, but that was up to Albus. Perhaps they would have to retain their memories, at least until the war was over.

"I don't know how many of you are aware of this, but Hermione Granger is a student at Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches. Not only that, but she is considered the brightest witch of her age; one of the brightest in nearly a century."

He paused as the new guests gasped, all except for Hermione's parents, although they didn't know the last piece of information about their daughter. They beamed with pride, despite still feeling a bit frightened and confused.

Severus Snape glared when one of the young women, Hermione's cousin Skylar, scoffed at his statement. "It is true, and you would be wise not to infuriate Hermione. She knows far too many curses and hexes and has had her share of battles in our war."

Not even Harry or Ron knew this, but Hermione had been there at the Ministry during their fifth year, an unknown and disguised face wounded during the episode. And she'd faced a few Deatheaters in two other instances, to which Snape had only known about from the Order.

"Our world is currently in a war, a war which directly effects muggles like yourself." Severus continued.

"That's non-magic folk, like us," Mrs. Granger explained to the group.

Severus nodded. "There's a Dark Lord who wishes to rid of all non-magical born witches and wizards, and muggles all together. No doubt some of you have read of random attacks that went unexplained, where people were tortured and killed."

"What…what has Hermione to do with all this?" Her grandfather asked.

"For one, simply for existing. Also, her brilliance…and her friends."

The others looked at him in question.

"Her alliance with the Dark Lord's number one enemy, Mr. Harry Potter, makes her a direct target, and they no doubt are at the château we just took you from in order to kill her and your entire family."

The room gasped. The small girl in the group started to cry softly, her father took hold of her in his lap to calm her. Brittney and Skylar were in shock again, while Hermione parents simply absorbed the information in horror. They had heard Hermione tell them some details, but didn't know the extent of it nor Hermione's direct involvement.

"You will need to stay here for an unknown length of time until we can ensure your safety back into the muggle world. We have other guests, Mr. Potters family," with this Professor Snape inwardly groaned, "The Dursley family."

Brittany got over her shock fast. "As in Dudley Dursely?" She couldn't stand the boy whom she and her sister had met on countless occasions, and the two groaned at having to spend time with him and his family in the dark and dusty old place. The two looked around them as if for the first time since their arrival, noticing the state of despair of the old mansion.

Severus nodded, a slight gleam in his eyes. He didn't like the two silly looking girls, and took comfort in their, well, _dis_comfort.

The younger girl, Katerine (he had heard the girl's father call her this name), intrigued him. He wondered if she would be receiving her own owl next summer. He would have to ask Minerva or Albus while she was still in the Order's care. Perhaps she would be better off returning with the group to Hogwarts rather than her own school.

* * *

Later,

Arthur Weasley took a deep, long breath. The day was finally over, and what a day it had been! They had learned about the attack on the Grangers through a surprising source – Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa. Lucius had told the two in confidence, and now his own wife and son were being transported to a safe house similar to Grimmauld Place. A_t least I won't have to be there,_ Arthur thought to himself. _But now I have to go home and explain things to Hermione. _

He sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the task, his wife and he had immediately grown fond of the girl, n_o, young woman_. They had also seen the beginning of a relationship develop between their youngest son and Hermione, who at that very moment were taken a stroll out by the small lake on the Weasley property. He had already had a private conversation with the girl parents, letting them know that she was having a good time and in no danger at the Burrow. Quietly he apparated to the Burrow.

It was another nice out, but the weather hinted at a storm coming. Hermione and Ron took advantage of the night by going for a stroll down by the lake. It had been Ron's idea, and the two of them really hadn't had any alone time since the night before Christmas.

As they settled on a small bench, made for two, Ron hesitantly brought his arm over Hermione's shoulders. She smiled at him. He was just leaning over to kiss him when she stopped him.

"Ron,"

"Sorry…I thought…bugger!"

"No, I don't mind, really, it's just that there's something I need to know before we continue…this."

A warning went through Ron's head, and his face turned red. "What is it?"

"You…are you, or were you dating Susan Bones before we left on break?"

"Huh? What makes you think…"

"I saw the two of you together…frequently."

Ron sighed in relief. He also remembered the last conversation he had with Susan before they boarded the train. He had seen both Hermione and Ginny board, and how Hermione looked back at him with a look he couldn't define. _Was she jealous?_ He thought. If only Hermione knew they were talking about her.

"_Ron, since you're going home for the break, I thought I might remind you what we talked about in the library the other day." She'd told him._

"_What? About Hermione?"_

_Susan nodded, then glanced at the girl in question. The two girls caught each other's eye, but then Hermione quickly boarded and was out of sight._

"_Yes. I want you think about it…Hermione. She's the one that's here right now. Not Maria. What you have with Maria is based on your letters…but Hermione, she's here. She's physical. You've gotten to know her, her presence. You may think you know Maria, but knowing her in person might be very different. Think about it." She then hugged him and went over to her friends, some who were staying at Hogwarts over the holidays._

And Ron had thought about it, especially right after Hermione had arrived at the Burrow. He'd taken the leap to bring his feelings for Hermione forward and her into his life.

Ron shook his head out of the memory. "Hermione, Susan is my friend. She already has a boyfriend, someone she knows from home. We talk…about him and…other things."

"Like me?"

Ron blushed. "Yeah…like you." He leaned over to finally kiss her again. Like before, everything that wasn't them simply went away. He was lost in her lips, her arms that circled around his neck, one hand reaching to play with his hair. He tightened his hold on her, not too much, and she simply melted into him.

Arthur sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He was standing just outside the kitchen door, and could see the two in an embrace down by the lake. Telling Hermione could wait, he'd give them an hour before calling to them.

* * *

The next morning Brittney and Skylar were ogling a young man in the fitness room at Order headquarters. _He is sooo…gorgeous!_ They both thought.

Oblivious to the two gaggling women, Victor Krum continued his workout. He was used to it. Victor was thankful that his request to keep in shape was met by transfiguring a dusty old workroom into a gym, as he still played Quidditch professionally and needed to keep in shape. He had become an Order member soon after Hermione's terrible ordeal at the Department of Ministries after her fifth year at Durmstrang. He still did not know why she had gone, she hadn't known anyone else involved. It was the reason for some of their arguments; how she seemed to shut him out on some very important matters.

When he was done, Victor gave a polite greeting to the two young ladies and went to shower before breakfast. He rolled his eyes as he heard them sigh.

He was the last person to join everyone at the table, but was pleasantly surprised, yet worried, to see that he recognized some of the latest arrivals.

"Mr. Granger! Mrs. Granger!" He said as they rose to greet him.

"Victor, how lovely to see you." Mr. Granger said as he shook the man's hand. Mrs. Granger gave him a quick hug, leaving everyone else in wonder. The Dursley's just glared.

"You…you know him?" Skylar said to her uncle.

Ignoring her, Victor couldn't help but ask "How is Mione?"

"She's having a wonderful time at Hogwarts."

As they reacquainted themselves, Brittney turned to her sister. "Oh, don't even tell me that's the same Victor Hermione dated for two years!"

Dudley snickered at the two, then he went to eating the large pile of goodies stacked in front of him.

* * *

Hermione trodded down the stairs of the Burrow late in the morning. Usually she was the first one awake, having already spent a couple of mornings talking with Molly, who she bonded with over coffee before the matriarch started breakfast. She had been up late the night before, Mr. Weasley telling her and Ron what had happened. Bill and Charlie, as Order members, had sat in their father's den with the group as well.

While Hermione thought she would have liked to be with her family at this time, she was secretly glad she was at the Burrow. She felt at home here, and Ron provided wonderful comfort for her and her tears. She missed Katerine, however. She loved her younger cousin, whom she simply called Kat, who was more like Hermione than she was like her sisters.

Ron got up from the table when he saw her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. The twins snorted playfully, the others just smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, the others looking up at her as he did.

"Better." She replied, then looked around at the table. She could tell everyone, minus Percy who had returned to his flat the other day ready for work, was worried about her. They had been filled in on what happened the night before. Ginny had stayed up talking with her, after Ron and Harry said goodnight to their two girls, until after two in the morning. "At least I know everyone is all right, I don't know what I would have done…" The words faded from her lips. She couldn't think any more _what if_s.

A short silence followed, some turned their eyes down toward their plates. She knew they could tell what she had been about to say. She sat down and helped herself to some eggs and bacon slices, as well as some juice. A cup of strong coffee also helped complete her breakfast.

Arthur left for the Ministry as soon as he finished, while Charlie and Bill soon headed off to Order Headquarters. "Hermione, would you like to see if we can arrange for you to come with us tomorrow?" Bill asked.

Hermione nodded eagerly. She wanted to see that her family was all right for herself. "And Ron, too?" She asked, then smiled at the boy seated next to her. Ron blushed.

"We'll do that." Charlie promised. "Although things are rather tight, they might not even let you go." He added, not wanting her hopes to get up.

As soon as the two apparated from outside, the twins left for their shop, promising Molly that they would be picking up things for the New Year's Eve bash to be held at the Burrow. "Not too much liquor," She yelled out at them as they left from the kitchen door.

Fred and George laughed. "Just enough, mum!" They said together as the door closed behind them.

Hermione looked around the table. "So will anyone else be attending the party?"

"Some of dad's friends," Ginny told her.

"And some from Hogwarts," Ron added. "Dean, Seamus, Neville, their respective dates, and some others who graduated when Fred and George would have. Some of Charlie and Bill's friends, too. Oh, yeah…I invited Susan and her boyfriend."

Harry and Ginny looked up as they were both finishing off the last bites of their breakfast. They were surprised when Hermione responded with "Lovely!" Apparently she knew something they did not. Perhaps Ron had told her about this "boyfriend" of Susan's.

Ginny frowned as she got up to put her plate in the sink with the other dishes, wondering who the other "dates" were. She knew Neville would likely invite Parvati, but who were Dean and Seamus bringing?

AN: I know, I know, I probably messed up on a couple of facts but was too into writing to go check. At least I have now corrected some misspellings. Also, I know Hermione asked about Susan too late, but I wrote the later scene first and didn't think it fit yet.


	16. The Twin's Party

Chapter dedication to Mrs.CedricDiggory for finally updating one of my favorite stories Falling for a Celebrity 2 - you have to check it out! Another story where the one of the trio meets the other two later and it is absolutely wonderful. A MUST read for Hermione/Ron fans.

Also thanks to all your reviews, I know other authors mention by name but I get so wrapped up in posting I always forget. However, I am trying more to reply to your reviews so that you'll get some type of personalized response.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Twin's Party **

The next morning Hermione and Ron left with Fleur, Bill, and Charlie for Grimmauld Place. Hermione quickly ran over to her family and hugged each and every one of them, although the embraces with Skylar and Brittney were not completely heartfelt. Still, she would rather have them alive than not.

Her parents shared a glance at each other when introduced to Ron. They had met his father the other day, his oldest brothers as well. They could tell something had been brewing between the two, and had heard well enough about him in the past. He seemed a bit nervous to meet them, but was polite and, they could tell, quite smitten with Hermione. They knew her secret, and wondered if she had told him yet.

Katerine was especially delighted to see her cousin, and insisted that she take Hermione on a "tour" of the dusty, old place.

Hermione knew the house really belonged to Harry, left to him by Sirius Black, and was very curious to finally see the old place described to her in many letters. Ron tagged along, making sure the younger Granger didn't get them "lost".

Kat immediately like Hermione's new friend, who had taken her free hand as the other was attached to Hermione's. This made the young girl feel she was the center of the older teens attention, something she was not used to with her sisters.

When they had made it to the second floor, a door opened and out came Victor Krum.

"Hermione!" He called out as he went to embrace her. At that same moment, Brittney and Skylar had appeared from down the hall, having "fixed" themselves up after breakfast in hopes of catching the Bulgarian's attention. The two girls' jaws dropped. They turned and stomped toward the other staircase.

Ron's face turned red and he clenched his fists as Hermione went to embrace her ex. Kat looked up at him. "Ow!"

Ron turned down to look at her. "Er, sorry." The young girl just smiled, and placed her hand back in his and squeezed it. Ron immediately relaxed. Just then Hermione turned back to her cousin and new boyfriend.

"Oh! Ron, I'm so sorry, have you met Victor before?"

Victor smiled at him and let a hand out. "You are Arthur's son, no? And Harry Potter's friend. I remember you from Hogwarts. And how you and Harry saved Fleur's sister." (an: remember, I can't do accents! Just "fake it" as you read.)

Ron took Victor's hand and shook it. He remembered Hermione's reaction when they first met, and he called her "Vicky Krum's girlfriend" and forced a smile. "Good to see you again, mate." He inwardly praised himself and was glad – not to mention relieved - to see a smile beam on Hermione's beautiful face. _Nope, not awkward at all_. He thought. _Even if the git, er, quidditch champion did get to date her for two years!_

Victor left them to their tour, as he was due for a meeting downstairs. He went in the opposite direction the other two young women had gone.

* * *

In mid-afternoon Hermione reluctantly said goodbye to her family, who insisted that she remain at the Burrow seeing as she was having such a wonderful time. Her parents had immediately warmed to the Weasley family members they had met thus far, as had her aunt and uncle. As earlier mentioned, Kat was already crazy about Ron and squeeled in delight every time she caught Hermione and Ron holding hands. 

Before they left, however, Professor Snape appeared. "Miss Granger? Might I talk with you for a moment?"

Hermione nodded, thinking he wanted to talk about Draco or the locket. He led her into a private room and shut the door behind them.

"Hermione, I have spoken with both Albus and Minerva about your cousin, Katerine."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "What about Kat?"

"I wasn't sure at first, so I went and had Minerva check the school documents and the expected letters to be sent out at the end of the year. Kat's name is on that list."

Hermione beamed with joy. "Kat is a witch? She will be going to Hogwarts?"

Professor Snape remained calm. These matters were hardly anything to get exciting over, he was merely stating a fact.

"Yes, she is. She has a rather calm nature and I suspect that is why her magic has not been noticed before. I have not spoken with her parents yet, but given the situation we think it might be best if she returned to Hogwarts with you after the break."

Many thoughts went through Hermione's brain in record time. "But what about her school? What will her parents say? What about…"

"Miss Granger," Snape interrupted her, "I know these are dangerous times, but would it not be more dangerous if she were to return to the muggle world? We have no idea how long your family will need to stay here, nor the amount of protection they will need after the holidays. And Albus and Minerva agree with me in that the best place for Katerine to be at this time is Hogwarts."

"Have you even spoken with her parents about this?"

"Not yet, we hadn't even decided whether all memories will be erased once your family is safely placed back home. Regardless, that would not be the best option for Katerine, seeing as she will become part of this world should her parents allow her to."

Hermione nodded. It made perfect sense. "Where would she stay?"

"Albus is willing to add an extra room next to yours so that she can stay with you. She can continue her own studies from there and perhaps take an introductory class with the other first years. There is one for students behind in their work, and you can help tutor her as part of your duties. We can have Draco take on some of your other responsibilities if needed."

"When are you going to ask my aunt and uncle?"

"Tonight, after dinner. I will let you know their answer, if it is yes than we will arrange for her to accompany you, Mr. Potter, and the Weasley's on the train."

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

Upon returning to the Burrow, Hermione and Ron joined Harry and Ginny finishing up all their holiday homework. They wanted to be finished by tomorrow, which was the party. 

The next day some people arrived shortly after lunch. Lee, Angelina and Oliver came with the twins, who closed their shop after the lunch hour rush. They brought plenty of "jokes" to give out as party favors, some with a time release to go off on the recipient some time New Year's Day. Dean Thomas came with Hannah Abbot, and Ginny had invited the Creevy brothers. Victor Krum had also been invited, and, to Ron's relief, came with a date who was warmly received by the others, Hermione included.

A couple of Bill and Charlie's friends arrived, both with their wives, and soon two quidditch teams were made with Harry and Victor as the two opposing seekers. Fleur, Angelina, and Ginny were the only women who played.

Hermione, who sat with the "wives" and Victor's date, watched from her now favorite tree. Molly and Arthur joined them after conjuring up chairs for the small audience.

Two full games were played, with Victor's team winning the first game, Harry's team winning the second.

By now others had arrived, including Susan and her boyfriend. Those who were in Seventh year with Hermione, Harry and Ron were all taken aback when Seamus arrived with Lavender. Ron groaned as Hermione scowled when Lavender made a dash for Ron, giving him a more-than-friendly embrace in front of everyone. Even some of the adults noticed the odd scene.

Instead of looking pissed, Seamus merely looked amused and smirked in Hermione's direction.

Speaking of pissed, it was several hours later, once the adults had had their fair share of drinks, that the younger members of the party started to have a few as well. Hermione had refused any at first, and Ron tried his best to follow her example. By ten he was itching enough that Hermione finally gave in and asked him to get them both a drink. Ron scurried over to the table and poured muggle soda in with a fair amount of firewhiskey.

Hermione held back a frown and instead laughed. "Actually, I was hoping for some of that elven wine that your parents are sharing with Charlie, Bill and Fleur. Happened last year."

"No, they're not likely to give any of that up. Mum's almost ready to pass out herself. Dad will have to wake her before midnight, again."

"She didn't!" Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe that Molly would do such a thing, but then again, the woman was more than half-drunk right in front of her. And seeing was believing.

Just then Lavender sauntered over to the two. "Ron, dance with me." She said in a whiney voice.

Hermione glanced over to Parvati, who was looking at her friend with worry.

"No one is dancing, Lavender, in case you haven't noticed."

"Then you and I can get them turned on." She purred, running her hand up Ron's arm as she tried to squeeze in between the couple.

"I'm not dancing with you," Ron huffed. "Besides, I'm here with my girlfriend."

Lavender whipped her head around to face Hermione. "So you think he's all yours now, don't you? Well, let me tell you something miss only-good-for-my brains…" The words came out wavering.

Just then Parvati came over to the scene. "Lavender, I think you've had enough to drink. Neville and I will take you home."

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about you!" Lavender slurred, "Honestly, I don't know what you see in that Neville! He's not even…"

"Enough!" Hermione and Parvati both cried. Parvati took her friend by the arm, intending on taking her home.

"Just remember, Hermione," Lavender said turning once more. She wriggled her way out of Parvati's grip and sauntered back, even though she almost tripped. "You're not good enough for a Weasley." She whispered not so quietly in Hermione's ear. "You probably don't even know how to shag him right, something_ I_ taught him how to do."

Not hearing what Lavender had said, Parvati came over with Neville and the two of them finally wrestled Lavender out of there.

Ron turned to Hermione. He hadn't heard the last part of what Lavender had said either. Looking at Hermione his heart almost broke. Tears were brimming and threatened to come down at record speed. Hermione finished her drink in one gulp and fled for Ginny's bedroom. Since the incident had gotten the entire room's attention, all were quiet as the Head Girl fled up the stairs.

Ron was in shock. Part of him wanted to go after her, the other, more stronger half, wanted to go after Lavender and wring her stupid neck!

Ron looked over to his best mate. "Harry!" He tried to cry out, but it came out sounding more like Scabbers squeak.

Harry gave Ron a look. Ron understood, and bolted upstairs. A few minutes later, the party was back in swing.

* * *

Ron knocked gently on the door. He could hear her sobbing inside. He opened the door slowly. "Hermione?" He said as he saw her lying face down on the bed, her head thrown into her pillow. "Hermione, what did she say to you?" He asked as he sat down beside her, running his hand up and down her back. She felt so good to him. He was also scared, and his hand actually shook as he tried to comfort her. 

Hermione turned over to face him. He hated to see her like this, even though she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Ron, I need to ask you something. Did you…did you and Lavender…you know." The last part came out in a whisper. Ron had told "Maria" in his past letters that he didn't do anything more than snog with his girlfriend. That he really didn't even like her. That fact had been revealed in the letter after his birthday incident. The boy had felt horrible for leading the girl on like that.

"No, I never have. What made…what did she say to you?"

"It doesn't matter now. I…I just needed to know."

"Hermione, why didn't you just pull me aside? Is something else making you so upset?" He could tell something else was bothering her. _Did…did she and Victor?_ He wondered. The thought had crossed his mind more than enough times since he met her. At first he didn't know why he cared, why he even wondered. But now he knew…he liked, maybe even loved this girl. She had stirred something inside of him the moment he saw her at the train station.

Hermione bit back more tears. She hadn't wanted to tell Ron what happened to her at Durmstrang. Not yet.

Hermione and Ron later joined the party once again, after staying with each other for another hour. They had talked a bit more, snogged a bit more, then finally went downstairs to join the others and drinking for the last hour before midnight.

Ron kissed Hermione passionately at the stroke of midnight when a charmed set of jokes and confetti set off saying "Happy New Year!" went off. Harry kissed Ginny, even Neville and Parvati (who had returned) were snogging in a corner.

* * *

The next morning nearly everyone was in need of a hangover potion. Especially Mrs. Weasley. 

After a late lunch, Hermione set to packing. She was going to Grimmauld Place first thing in the morning to see her family again, and to pick up Kat for the journey back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny and Ron were also going. Ron and Ginny had wanted to go today, to let Kat stay at the Burrow, but Hermione's family wanted the girl to stay, and Hermione had to agree that being without her parents for a long time was probably a bit unsettling for the girl, no matter how excited she seemed in the letter she sent back with Mr. Weasley.

On the train the next day, Hermione took Kat with her to the boys compartment and introduced her to the other occupants, Neville and Dean. She then took her to meet a few first year and second year students, explaining to them that Kat was starting her studies a little early.

She then took Kat with her when she went to sit in her place in the head compartment, and was shocked by the site she found. Draco was sitting there, alone, and he looked rather beaten. Some glamour charms had been cast, she could tell, but some bruises were hard to cover. The deep, and often repeated kind.

Draco looked at the two with interest. He could tell the younger girl was a Granger, their bushy hair and pert nose were too similar.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked as she closed the door behind her and Kat.

Draco shifted a brow, reminding Hermione that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, Kat…why don't you go back to where Harry, Ron, and Ginny are."

Kat ignored her cousin, instead going up to look closer at the blonde boy. "Who hurt you?" She asked.

Draco chuckled lightly. _Yup, definitely a Granger_, he thought, even though he hadn't known Hermione that long. Even then he had only gotten to know her in a different light the few weeks before holiday break.

"Er, Draco, this is my cousin Katerine. She will be staying with us in the Head dorms for awhile, if things go along well she'll join the Gryffindor first years in their dormitories. Kat, this is Draco Malfoy, Head Boy."

"Who hurt you?" The girl repeated.

"Someone I used to look up to," Draco replied softly. He liked this small, inquisitive young girl.

"My family was almost attacked after Christmas, Kat was found to be on the enrollment list for next fall." Hermione explained. "She…she knows about the Dark Lord."

"Yes, my mother and I were the ones that told the Order about it. My…my father told us. He wanted me to go along, but I refused." _No sense not telling them_, he thought, especially if Kat would be living with them. She would likely learn far too much for her young years.

"It was you?" Hermione gasped.

Draco nodded. "My father beat me for defying him, my mother, too. After he left, well, let's just say we got out of there and were then offered protection."

Hermione wanted to ask if Lucius or anyone had figured the necklace was a fake or not, but couldn't ask him, especially with Kat present.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco added. "Besides, my father said that I had already filled my purpose and I would still be looking forward to doing more. He didn't say what."

Hermione knew what that meant of course, as Draco knew she did. His godfather had told him plenty during their stay with Dumbledore. If anything, Draco now had an unplanned respect for Granger, despite his earlier intentions and beliefs about blood.

Draco turned to the younger girl who was watching them with interest. "So, Katerine, what did you get for Christmas?"

The girl then animatedly began telling all about her presents and the fun holidays she'd had before the attack. She mentioned her sisters with ill regard, and was glad that she got to go to school while they stayed at the "creepy house". Luckily, she didn't know its name (or obviously its location).

When Hermione was free to rejoin her friends, she made her way back there with Kat in tow. However, a couple the younger students Hermione had introduced her to earlier were returning from who-knows-what and asked Kat to join them. The younger girl eagerly joined them, happy to have already made friends.

Hermione slid the compartment door back and entered the room where Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville and Parvarti were. Dean had gone off to chase some girl, and Parvati had joined them leaving her sister to deal with still embarrassed Lavender.

"Where the squirt?" Ron joked, scooting over to let Hermione sit next to him.

Hermione playfully hit him in the arm. "Already made friends. They whisked her away from me."

"Did you hear the news?" Ginny asked as Harry slipped his hand through hers. Apparently he felt more at ease with Hermione there.

Hermione shook her head.

"Half the Slytherins aren't returning. At least, the fifth years on up." Harry explained. "There's already rumors that some of the seventh years have been marked. What about Malfoy? We didn't see him."

Hermione shook her head. "He's staying in the Head's compartment." She would have to wait to tell Ron and Harry what happened to him. "I told him I would do rounds alone. Unless, Ron, you would like to join me?"

Ron readily agreed, looking forward to perhaps a few snogs to catch.

* * *

Later that night when all the other Gryffindors had gone to bed, Ron lay up awake not able to sleep. He was coming down from the holiday high, and while down in his mood realized that he hadn't once thought of Maria since before Christmas. _Not since Hermione showed up at the Burrow_, he thought guiltily. After tossing and turning some more, he decided to get up a write a letter to her. 

_Dear Maria,_

_I'm sorry for not having written you since the beginning of the holidays, but it was quite the madhouse at home. Harry came to see us, like always, and we had some other company as well. Actually, it was the girl I told you about, the one that made Head Girl. She and Ginny have become quite close as well, and my sister decided to invite her – without telling anyone but my parents. We spent quite a lot of time together…I guess what I'm saying is, well, we're kind of going out. Do you mind? I mean, it seems kind of strange asking, but your opinion really matters to me. And I really care about you. Please don't be mad. I still want to meet you, face to face. _

_Always,_

_Ron_

At the same time Hermione was in her Head Girl's room after finally getting an overly excited ten-year old to sleep. Of course, the poor girl fell asleep as soon as she hit her pillow, but now Hermione felt wide awake. She decided to check her assignments from over the break before going to sleep, and found herself wondering about Ron. Not as Hermione, but as Maria. There hadn't been time to think about the dilemma she faced, when to tell him. She remembered their promise: After Voldemort is destroyed. But was that really fair to Ron? _Maybe I should talk with Harry again._ Sighing, and not coming to any solutions, she took out a fresh piece of parchment and dipped her quill in some ink.

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope your holidays were as fun as mine have been. I went to visit friends and had a really good time. There were no dangers, no frustrations. Although I did hear that there were some attacks (_this was true, she thought_) and am worried about all those I care for _(also true_). Well, I hate to cut this short but as they say, make this sweet and short and I will write again soon. _

_Maria_

As she finally laid down to go to sleep, she also realized she hadn't told the boys what had happened with Draco. They never even saw him, as the Head Boy had taken off toward the castle alone and before everyone else, and then stayed in the Head's dormitory all evening. Hermione had to insist upon letting a house elf bring him some food, which she arranged while he stayed and played with Kat and her Christmas toys. He even transfigured some items around their Common Room into Wizard toys, and promised to take her out on his broom when he had the chance.

* * *

The next morning 

Hermione took her letter to the owlery the next day and frowned when she couldn't find Hedwig. Then she realized that perhaps Ron sent her off with a letter for "Maria". Knowing Hedwig would find her in her own time, she decided to wait and slipped the letter back into her pocket as she headed for breakfast. She found Ron waiting for her, noticing that Harry and Ginny were having a quiet moment together.

Looking around the room she saw Katerine with the first years she'd met on the train, and then saw that Draco was sitting alone at the Slytherin table which was quite empty. She also noticed Luna, a girl she'd hardly spoken to since her time at Hogwarts began, looking at Draco with interest.

_AN: Okay, new chapter is up and the hardships of school are going to come back fast. I have some ideas of what is to come, but not sure how other things will play out yet. So any ideas would be greatly appreciated. I may have to type two versions of a certain scene, or make one a dream. I know some of you wanted a jealous Ron and Victor meeting, but I felt that Ron has been growing up too much for that. He had to restrain himself. Plus, he's had "Maria" to help guide him. That's all for now!_


	17. Carefully Guarded Secrets

**Chapter 17: Carefully Guarded Secrets**

**Warning: Scene of a _somewhat_ sexual nature. This is not an M story, but I need to explain something from Hermione's past. Please skip the italic long section if you feel the need to.**

* * *

The night after class resumed Hermione had a nightmare. It was more a memory of one of her worst memories. 

After starting to date Victor the summer after her fourth year, she was delighted to find out that he had to finish one last term before graduating and taking his NEWTs. This was part of an original agreement when he made the professional quidditch team, as he would be missing a lot of school weeks at a time. Dating Hermione became a "perk" of returning.

After Victor graduated, the boys that had finally begun to notice Hermione were ready to make her come out and play. They all knew she was a "mudblood", and took no shame in calling her so. Oh, they had noticed her before and called her such names and she always fought back. Either with words or her wand. She had a few friends that helped stick up for her, those who were from pureblood families that weren't as prejudice as the others.

It was one evening after studying late in the library that Hermione saw them waiting for her.

"_Hey, little mudblood! Where are you going?" One seventh-year boy called to her. _

"_Surely nowhere without us." Another snickered._

_Hermione quickened her pace, but they caught up to her. _

"_You know it isn't safe to wander the halls at night." The first boy said. "You need us to warm you up a bit."_

"_Yeah!" A third boy said, who was in sixth-year._

"_Excuse me, but I need…"_

_Her words were cut short when one boy grabbed her bag. _

"_Hey! Give me back by bag!" Hermione shouted and quickly got her wand out._

_The oldest boy of the group snatched it easily from her. "Now, now, Ms. Granger. You wouldn't want to hex us, would you? Not when we promise to play nice with you." He circled his arms around her from the back, trapping her arms._

"_At first," One of the others said. "No doubt Krum got started on you, but we're willing to make up for him not being here." He took a step closer to her and kissed her hard, rubbing his body against her as he did._

_Hermione bit him on the lip as she tried to wrestle free from the other boy. The third looked on amused. _

"_You bitch!" He cried and then struck her hard across the face. The blow was so hard that she fell out of the other boy's arms and fell to the ground. The one that struck her got down on top of her. "Playing it hard? I'll show you hard." He rubbed up against her, making his excitement all too clear for the young girl, and yanked open her robes and her blouse. "Nice set, Granger. Victor ever touch you here?" He groped her and went for opening her bra._

_Hermione felt her wand, which he had placed in his pocket, and grabbed for it as she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could._

_As the boy crumpled to her side she quickly stupefied the other two, then her attacker and ran as fast as she could back to her dorm._

_She wrote to Victor that night, telling him what happened. She knew the Headmaster would likely do nothing. Victor still had good friends at the school, and from then on they protected her and made threats to the three boys after beating them to a pulp. While Hermione didn't care for violence, she was grateful for them taking care of her. Dating a famous quidditch player had its own perks, and this was one of them. _

Hermione woke with a start after recalling the terrifying event. The next time she saw Victor, she propositioned him. She didn't want to ever risk losing her innocence from some "attack".

Hermione knew what she had to do. She couldn't tell Ron yet about being Maria, but she had to be honest with him.

* * *

Hermione went down to breakfast to wait for the others. They bounded in a few minutes later, both looking ravenous. Ron kissed her on the cheek before sitting down as Harry sat next to Ginny and did the same. 

"Ron, I was hoping I could talk with you later." She said in a sweet yet matter of fact tone. "Perhaps we could go for a walk after classes."

Ginny and Harry both stared at her. Each was thinking the same thing…was she going to tell them? Hermione frowned over at the two, but Ron was blissfully thinking of snogging and didn't notice. "All right, love." He replied. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and went back to her meal.

* * *

It was later that day when the two met for their alone time. Hermione and Ron kissed for awhile before she finally decided it was time to tell him. She gently laid her hand on his chest and sighed. 

"Ron, I need to talk with you about something."

Immediately Ron thought the worst. His chest tightened, his jaw clenched. "You're…you're not…"

"I need to tell you something…why I asked about you and Lavender."

_Oh._ He inwardly sighed in relief. "You don't have to explain. I mean, I've wondered about…but Hermione, it's too soon to talk about…you know." _And I don't bloody want to know how far she and Krum got,_ he added to himself.

"But Ron, honesty is best. I don't want secrets between us."

"You already told me you're keeping something from me." He whispered. He really wanted to know, but hopefully it had to do with the war, perhaps. Then he would understand.

This time she was the one to sigh. "Yes, and I promise to tell you as soon as I can. But this…I mean, we're dating so there can't be anything held back that's, well, between you and me."

Ron gulped. He hadn't told Hermione about Maria yet. Could he tell her? Or was this something not related to their relationship. He quickly dismissed his own inner argument, telling himself that Maria was a friend. A very close friend. Just because he's wondered about his feelings for her didn't mean they had to interfere with a girl he only started seeing a week ago. _Or nine blissful days ago, to be exact._

He leaned in to kiss her, not letting Hermione speak again until they were far too consumed in a heavy snog.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson was knocking on the door to the Head's common room. She had seen Granger leave some time ago, then saw her again with the Weasel. She figured Draco was alone, and thought perhaps they could spend some _time_ together. 

The handsome blond answered the door. "What do you want, Pansy."

She giggled and slipped inside, even though he hadn't offered for her to come in. In fact, he'd barely opened the door.

"Didn't you miss me over break? I missed you, Drakie…" She purred, walking into the common room. She immediately took off her cloak, not noticing the set on the coffee table. She waited for Draco to walk back and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well? Didn't you? I haven't been with you in weeks, Draco."

"I've been busy," Draco replied as he took her hands off of him. "And now is not a good time."

"Oh, I think it is. Mudblood is off with her new toy, I doubt she'll be back for awhile."

"I'm busy."

She laughed at him. "Come on, Draco, I know you're…"

"Draco? Who's that?" A small voice asked.

Pansy whipped around and found herself staring at a younger version of Hermione. She smirked at the young thing. "Actually, I'm his girlfriend. But who the bloody hell are you?" She asked nastily.

Draco didn't like Pansy's behavior, nor did he even like her anymore. "That's enough, Pansy. I think you should leave."

"Yeah. We're playing Monopoly!" Kat cried out, her hands folded on her chest as she stood defiantly. Draco had told her about Pansy. Well, not everything of course.

Pansy turned to Draco. "You can't have me believe that you'd rather spend time with this little brat than me!"

"That's it! She's not a brat, and she's a friend, so you'd better leave!" He then took pansy by the shoulders and led her out, not waiting for her to leave before slamming the door behind her. He threw her robe out only seconds later.

"Sorry, Kat."

"That's alright. You certainly described her to a tee."

"A what?" He shook his head. "Never mind, let's get back to the game. You're going to pay for getting Boardwalk."

She laughed and the two settled down for their game.

* * *

That night Hermione felt defeated. She had wanted to tell Ron her past, but he never let her speak. He had distracted her by a kiss that soon turned passionate. All thoughts of telling him left her, but she knew she'd have to tell him soon. Especially if their passion led to something more… 

"_Victor!" Hermione said as she was finally in his arms. School had just let out, and since her parents were away they let him pick her up. He was supposed to drop her off at her house, where her aunt on her mother's side was staying for a few days. She still had a few hours before she had to get home, however…_

"_Victor, can we skip going out to lunch and just go to your house?"_

"_Of course, mother would be happy to see you. I'll apparate us there now." (an: imagine their speaking in Bulgarian)_

_After having a light lunch with his mother, the two went to Victor's wing inside his family estate. "So how are you, Hermione? I…I hope you've been left alone."_

_Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes, your friends have been wonderful to me, I can't thank you all enough. I still panic sometimes, but no one has bothered me since. Alex and Igor were especially good to me, although their girlfriends got upset at times."_

"_Yes, I told them not to tell…"_

"_It's alright. I did. Valda and Sasha were much nicer to me after that, even comforted me when I broke down a couple of times."_

"_They are nice girls, Hermione. Of course they would understand. I am glad you told them."_

_He leaned over to kiss her deeply. He had missed her so much the past few months, even though they spent a couple of days together during a long holiday weekend._

"_Victor," She whispered in between kisses, "Make love to me."_

"_What? Hermione, you are too young…I cannot take advantage of you like that."_

_She started to cry. "But I…I want to. And I want to make sure that my first time isn't…isn't…"_

"_No, Hermione. It is not right. It would be for the wrong reasons."_

"_But we love each other, it could still be for the right reasons."_

"_No, Hermione. Perhaps I should take you…"_

_His words stopped cold as Hermione took off her top. "Please, Victor…" _

Hermione woke up straight out of bed. She'd been dreaming about the disastrous time she first propositioned Victor, how devastated she was when he still refused her. But only three weeks later, he somehow had changed his mind. He had always wanted her, and when she casually mentioned that she still wanted to make love to him, that it wasn't just a rash decision, he folded. And that's how she lost her virginity. They'd only done it a couple of more times before she once again headed off to school, but then broke up months later.

* * *

**The next morning**

Draco looked around the Great Hall as his fellow students were eating breakfast. He had come down with both Hermione and Kat, but Hermione had immediately gone off to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ron, Harry and Ginny, while Kat had run over to some first year Ravenclaws she had made friends with. They had smiled and waved at her when she came in, Draco laughed as she went skipping over to them.

He looked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy was sitting with two of his other more recent flings. _No doubt bad mouthing me_, he thought as Pansy sent him a nasty glare. He looked at the others, finding no one in particular that he wanted to sit with. Crabbe and Goyle were just too dumb and a nuisance to bother with, and they were shoving in fistfuls of food into their mouths. He grimaced at the site. His best mate Blaise wasn't there, likely sleeping late as usual. He usually wouldn't make his grand appearance until breakfast was nearly over.

He sighed, not finding one person he wanted to sit with. He looked around at the other tables. That's when he saw her. He'd seen her before, and once felt her eyes on him when they'd returned from the holidays. She was actually quite pretty, and she was sitting alone. Looking at him while she carefully put a spoonful of porridge into her mouth.

Draco stood there, taking in her appearance. She gave him a small smile then went back to reading a paper, one that was obviously not the Daily Prophet. He hated that paper, they had smeared news about the Malfoy name when his father was arrested back in his fifth year. Even though he worshipped his father as a child, her carried a burning hatred toward Lucius. He stepped forward and found himself walking toward her.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind." She said rather dreamily. "I'm Luna."

"Draco Malfoy." He said and waited for the house elves to serve him. They knew he didn't like to dish his own food, but for some reason he felt a little guilty for that right now.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." She said.

"You get proper service, too?" He asked incredulously.

"No." She replied.

"Oh."

They sat and chatted while they ate, and Draco felt a calm in him he'd never felt before.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Harry, Ron and Ginny were practicing Quidditch while Hermione sat in a nice secluded spot watching them as she did her homework. Even though it was cold out, she had cast a warming spell around her and was quite comfortable. Soon Kat came running up to her with one of her friends.

"Hermione!" She called out as the two approached her. "Eva says there's going to be a quidditch match on Saturday. Is that what they're doing up there?"

Hermione smiled and introduced herself before answering. "Yes, they're practicing." She quickly explained the rules to Kat, much more than Eva had done just a half hour before.

"Wow!" She said as she watched them flying about. "It looks so…dangerous but fun!"

"You should get a flying lesson." Eva said. "I've been flying since I was five."

Hermione stiffened, not caring for flying herself but Ron had promised to help her with that again after the match.

"Well, just make sure Madame Hooch is there. I don't want you feeling scared or nervous…"

"Oh, I won't! I can't wait to try it!" Kat exclaimed.

"Just make sure you tell me first."

Eva giggled.

"I'm sorry, Kat, it's just that I…"

"Hate flying? I know, you've told me before."

Just then Ron came flying down to greet the girls. "Hey, shortie!"

"Hi, Ron!" She then introduced Eva, who giggled in excitement of having met an actual player. Most players couldn't be bothered by first years, but Ron was polite and smiled at the girl, who inwardly swooned.

Hermione smirked at him.

"Did you know Hermione is scared of brooms?" Ron said teasingly. "They have a tendancy to sweep her off in mid-flight."

Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Am not, I just…I don't like being up in the air like that!"

"Well, you did great last time, perhaps this weekend you'll be ready to fly your own broom."

Hermione crooked a brow. "That eager to get me off yours?"

Ron blushed. The two girls had thankfully been watching the Harry and subsequently weren't paying attention to the playful banter.

All of the sudden Hermione's attention went back to the girls when she heard a familiar name.

"Pansy? You met Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yeah, she came to see Draco last night. He ran her off, though. _We _were playing Monopoly. I won!"

Hermione laughed at Kat's comment. She'd been delighted when Draco made friends with her and helped welcome her into the castle. It hadn't hurt the girl's popularity with the first and second year students, all were in awe that she was friends with so many seventh years.

Ron was busy musing about Hermione's fear of flying…or rather, as she put it, of heights. He laughed inside thinking about Maria, who had the same problem. When their letters had first started, Harry and Ron couldn't wait to write to her and tell her about Harry becoming the youngest seeker in a century. The letter was all about flying and quidditch, Ron even went on about the Chudley Cannons a bit much, but Maria had teased him in her response. It was the first time she sent them separate letters. Well, her first had been to Harry, and Ron, who hadn't been interested before in writing to someone, soon found himself adding to Harry's letters and then all three had become pen-pals.

Something suddenly clicked in Ron's mind. _Hermione_…_Maria…both scared of heights_…he shook his head. There was no way he was going to come near the thought they were actually the same person.

Soon enough Harry and Ginny landed and all six of the students made their way up to the castle to prepare for dinner.

**The next morning** Hermione woke thankful that she had no more haunting dreams of her times at Durmstrang. This time when she went to breakfast, a new site startled her. Draco was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, next to Luna, Padma and some of the boys from that house. She grinned then went to wait for Harry and Ron to show.

**_To be continued..._**

Please review and let me know what you think might be coming...I've already got the next chapter written but still needs editing.


	18. Secrets Are Revealed

**Chapter 18: Secrets Are Revealed**

**AN: Very mild sexual scene**

Nearly a month went by as February was about to dawn with a change in the weather. It was rather nice out, the air warming to a comfortable 18 degrees Celsius in the afternoons. The trio and Ginny were spending a beautiful Saturday afternoon with some of the other seventh years alongside the lake: Parvarti and Neville, and Draco and Luna (the only 6th year student in the party).

Parvarti and Neville had been together since Halloween, quickly becoming the school's favorite couple. They still were, everyone enchanted (well, except Lavender) by the tall, beauty going with the boy once considered the clumsiest to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts.

Draco and Luna were taking things more slowly. Hermione still couldn't get over how she found out.

Flashback

Hermione was shocked when, after hearing the knock on the door to the Head's Common Room, opened it to see Luna on the other side.

"Luna?" She barely knew the girl, and wondered why the girl would be coming to see her.

"I'm here to see Draco. We have a date."

Hermione's mouth opened, but she couldn't find an intelligible response. Just then Draco came out of his room, smiling. "Luna! I was going to come get you."

Luna laughed. "Not sure what my housemates would have said to that, so I came here."

"Fair point." He had been, until recently, the evil jerk everyone loved to hate. And with all the rumors Pansy and two of his other ex's spreading, he figured she did the right thing.

"Shall we?" He said taking Luna's arm. He turned at the last minute before heading out the door with her. "Don't wait up, Granger. And don't let the Weasel mess my things up." He added jokingly.

Her mouth still open, Hermione held still until the door snapped and she shook herself from the surprise. Then she grabbed her cloak and ran off to find Ginny before she was supposed to meet up with Ron. _ I can't wait to tell her this!_

End Flashback

And while Harry and Ginny were still seeking shy kisses from one another, Ron and Hermione's relationship grew more intense.

One evening, when they were alone in her common room (Draco was out with Luna on their second 'date') Ron found his hand slowly sneaking inside the bottom of Hermione's shirt. She hadn't minded, had even moaned and arched for his touch. He brazenly brought it up a couple of inches, caressing her smooth, silky skin and kissed her more deeply. He decided for more, but when he hit the bottom of her bra Hermione flinched.

"_Ron…"_

"_Sorry, was it too far?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I was just surprised." She leaned up again and kissed him. They went a bit further that night, and Ron saw more of her than he had with Lavender. Not that he was thinking of the b. But that was all, and when Ron finally left (well after curfew, but he had Harry's cloak and map) Hermione was left rather frustrated – in a good way. She had finally felt their skins touch, and it left her aching for more._

_Little did she know that when Ron finally made it back to his dorm room and was lying on his bed, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He kept thinking _what if next time we go further? Should I start studying those blasted contraception charms_? After scolding himself for his own inner language, the boy finally drifted off to sleep._

Ginny squealed with glee when she came across a patch of snow near the side of the lake. The others were still off in the distance, except Harry, who looked at her with an amused smile. He watched as she rolled up a handful of snow and then did the same.

_Whack!_

Ron nearly fell over when the snowball hit him. He looked over and saw Ginny laughing at him, her hands still wet from the snowball.

_Whack!_

Draco never saw it coming. He sneered then saw Potter looking amused. He smirked. "Oh, that's it! Come on, Ron, let's go!"

Soon all eight of them were over by the snow patch, and, after Hermione found another, a full war was on. The teens all laughed an hour later as they packed up their things to go back to the school.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the entire scene from his window. Just as they were heading back, he heard someone enter his room. It was Severus. 

"Headmaster, I've just heard news. Lord Voldemort is planning his attack. He apparently feels strong enough to rid of Potter and end this war with his victory."

Dumbledore sighed. "At least we're ready. Send Harry up here after dinner Monday night. We'll need to increase his trainings again. Have Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger join them as well."

"What about the others? Draco? The Dark Lord is still convinced of the locket's power."

Dumbledore nodded. "Might as well. How long do we have?"

"Friday, the day before Valentines day." Severus told him.

"And Friday the thirteenth. A muggle superstition."

"And just a day before these hormonal teenagers prepare for the most anticipated holiday to spend with their sweethearts."

Dumbledore shook his heads. "They'll have their minds on something else."

"Do we tell them? Harry, and the others?"

"Yes. We must."

* * *

The next day Hermione and Ron were once again in a passionate snog, but this time they had progressed to her room. Their shirts had already been discarded, and both had a feeling that this was to be the day they finally consummated their relationship. 

Like she had before, Hermione stopped him. "Ron…"

"You…you've changed your mind, haven't you?"

"No, it's just that I need to tell you."

"Now?"

"Yes, now…if we're going to do this, I have to tell you." She then started to cry and Ron brought her into a tight hug.

"You can tell me, love."

And so she told him of the attack. How the Durmstrang boys had come across her alone, how they wanted to 'play' with her. She sobbed when she described how the one had forced her down.

"They…they didn't…"

"No, I kneed him…well, there, and then got my wand back and ran. I found some of Victor's friends, and they protected me the rest of the year. They even confronted the boys and threatened them for me.

"So then you didn't…I mean, you haven't, you're still a virgin, right?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione was silent. Then she started to cry again.

"You…you…"

"I told Victor I didn't want to risk that happening again. I…"

"So you slept with him? I'm sure he didn't refuse you!" Ron yelled and was soon standing, putting his shirt back on.

"Ron, it wasn't like that!"

"So he refused? I find that hard to believe!"

"He did at first!" She yelled, then cringed at the revelation (of sorts).

"So you did then! I can't believe you! You're a slut! You slept with him for no good reason!"

"I loved him! Not like I love you!"

"Well, guess what Hermione! I loved you too!" He then stormed out of her room, not minding that he left her bedroom door open. A few seconds later, she heard the main door slam shut behind him. She turned over on her pillow and began sobbing.

When Draco returned that evening he noticed that Hermione's door was shut. Figuring she was either asleep or with Weasley, he went to his own room and went to bed, never thinking that something might be wrong.

* * *

The next morning neither Hermione or Ron made it down for breakfast. While Harry and Ginny were curious, neither suspected anything was wrong. 

It wasn't until classes started that Harry realized something was indeed wrong. Both looked like hell, and neither spoke to one another. When given the choice to pair up, Ron immediately asked Harry. Hermione was left to accept Seamus' offer to pair with her.

"Why didn't you and Ron pair up?" He asked her.

"Argument." She simply replied.

Seamus looked over to Ron, who was scowling at him. He decided to send Ron a little smirk. While over his crush on Hermione, Seamus still wanted to make Ron pay for stealing her from him.

At lunch Harry asked what was going on with the two.

"Nothing. Just don't feel like spending time with the scarlet woman over there!" Ron answered.

A few gasps were heard from around the table, but Harry leaned over to Ron. "We'll talk later."

"Nothing to talk about." Ron grumbled.

* * *

Later that day, once classes were over, Harry and Ginny pulled Hermione aside. Ron had gone off to practice quidditch, and they knew Hermione was more likely to tell them as Ron could still be the stubborn git when mad at something. 

"So what happened?" Harry asked once the three were alone with no other students about.

"We had a fight."

"What about?" Ginny pleaded.

"We…we, well, you know how we went to my room last night?"

"Oh, don't tell me Ron's upset because you wouldn't put out!" Ginny cried out.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. "Now, what happened? I mean, well, don't tell me…"

"We didn't do anything. We…I think we were about to, but I had to tell him about my past."

"What did you say?"

This time is was Ginny who yelled "Harry! Let her tell us what she needs to."

Hermione looked at the two strangely, but then sighed. She might as well tell them. They were, after all, her two closest friends. "I told him how some boys tried to attack me at Durmstrang…I think they were going to rape me. It was after Victor and I started dating, and soon after he graduated. I stopped them, but I was so sure that it might happen again, and I didn't want to lose my virginity to rape, so I slept with Victor."

"You what?" Harry cried out. "I mean, why? Just because…"

"Harry, it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing…I thought long and hard about it. And Victor and I were really close, I trusted him…and if not him, even if I could escape the other situation again, I didn't want some other boy sleeping with me after proclaiming love, just to get into my pants!"

Ginny and Harry were speechless. Neither had gone that far themselves, the two had managed a bit of fondling, but that was only recently.

Suddenly Hermione broke into a fit of sobs. Ginny put her arms around the girl in comfort. "It's alright, I know my brother is a git and all, but he loves you. He's probably just jealous that he won't get to be your first."

"I love him, Ginny…I'm in love with him. I don't think I was ever in love with Victor, but he someone I still would trust with my life. What have I done?"

"You were honest." Harry whispered in understanding, "You had to be…I mean, with being…" he stopped himself.

"I already know, Harry." Ginny whispered as Hermione continued to cry.

"You do? I thought…"

Hermione brought her head up from Ginny's chest. "I told her, Harry. I had to tell someone, and Dumbledore only made me vow never to tell you or Ron."

"Hermione, I did something stupid this morning."

"What?" She asked.

"I was writing something down that Dumbledore told me last night…you know how he wants to meet with us after dinner?"

Hermione nodded, as did Ginny. They'd all gotten notes from Snape after their classes with him.

"I couldn't tell him it had to do with tonight, and said I was writing to 'Maria'. He then ran back up to our dorms, I think to write one to you…I mean, you as in Maria." He said the last part stumbling.

"Did he send it?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "I saw him go up to the owlery just before lunch."

"Well, then I guess I can expect the letter soon enough. Wait…if you didn't send me a letter, did he use Hedwig?"

All three were silent. If Ron saw Hedwig, not out carrying Harry's letter, wouldn't he become suspicious that she was still there?

"I don't know." Harry whispered.

* * *

An hour later Hermione was tucked in her favorite spot in the library while Harry and Ginny were studying in the Gryffindor common room, hoping to see Ron when he came back. Luckily students were scarce, the only ones in there were Dean, who was drawing, and a few younger years. Most everyone else had already gone to dinner. 

Ron came in looking fierce yet tired after practicing for over two hours by himself. He was sweaty and his clothes were drenched. Harry was immediately on him and pulled him into a secluded corner.

"How could you!" Harry whispered as loud as he dared. Ginny kept "guard" for anyone trying to listen in.

"You don't know what you're on about," Ron answered.

"Hermione told us everything! I can't believe you're such a git!

"She deserved it! She slept with Vicky Bloody Krum!" Luckily Ginny has sense enough to have already cast a silencing charm in the corner, so no one heard his outburst, except for Ginny and Harry.

"So what? Is that all that bothers you? That you didn't get to her first!" Harry said menacingly. He had now grabbed Ron by the shirt and threw him against the wall.

Ron balked. "Is that what you think of me? I…I love her, Harry! But she lied to me!"

"Did she? When? Or yet, did she ever try to tell you before?"

Ron paused. She had. He threw Harry off of him and then ran out of the common room. He headed toward the front door and then ran outside toward the quidditch pitch.

An hour later while Harry and Ginny comforted Hermione at dinner, Ron was still sulking at the quidditch pitch. A sultry voice was heard behind him. "What wrong, Won Won?"

* * *

Later that evening Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Parvati, and a few other trusted students were sitting in Dumbledore's office. 

The Headmaster waited for a few minutes, likely for Ron, but then started the meeting without him. He told them about Voldemort's plans, and how they all needed to be prepared. To help other students prepare without scaring them. At least, not too much.

They were given new schedules to train with Professor Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Charlie Weasley, as well as the Weasley twins.

Hermione and Harry kept hoping the door would open, and would occasionally glance at it, as if expecting Ron to suddenly burst through and apologize for being late. He never showed.

It was when Hermione was safe inside her own Head Girl's room that she heard Hedwig pecking at her window. She walked over to let the bird in, her disappointment showing.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig. I was hoping Ron would have used another bird. Not because I don't love you, I just…" Tears ran down her face and the owl cooed as if understanding as Hermione took her letter from Ron.

She went to fetch Hedwig a treat, and then let her go.

Hermione carefully opened the letter.

_Dear Maria,_

_I know this may seem sudden, but I was wondering if we could finally meet. Could you perhaps find your way to Hogwarts on Valentines Day? I really need to see you in person._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

_To be continued...Oh, what will happen with Ron? Will he do something rash and stupid? In a sense...well, just wait to find out _;) Let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks for reading! And all my readers/reviews...big extra thanks!  



	19. The Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 19: The Forbidden Forest**

_AN: Originally titled Preparing for Two Big Days, but didn't like it much. Thanks for all your fantastic reviews…did I reply to them all? I hope so…I'll make sure this time. You all make my day. Special thanks at end of chapter…you must read first to see who inspired some of this chapter._

* * *

_Last time..._

_An hour later while Harry and Ginny comforted Hermione at dinner, Ron was still sulking at the quidditch pitch. A sultry voice was heard behind him. "What wrong, Won Won?" _

_Later that evening Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Parvati, and a few other trusted students were sitting in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster waited for a few minutes, likely for Ron, but then started the meeting without him. He told them about Voldemort's plans, and how they all needed to be prepared. To help other students prepare without scaring them. At least, not too much. They were given new schedules to train with Professor Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Charlie Weasley, as well as the Weasley twins. _

_Hermione and Harry kept hoping the door would open, and would occasionally glance at it, as if expecting Ron to suddenly burst through and apologize for being late. He never showed. _

_

* * *

_

Ron couldn't believe the mess he was in. He had blown things with Hermione, sent Maria an impromptu letter, gotten yelled at by his best mate, skipped Dumbledore's important meeting, and been confronted by Lavender. Oh, yeah…he almost forgot…realizing what a git he was to Hermione.

_The evening before…_

"_What wrong, Won Won?"_

_Ron grimaced as he looked up to see Lavender standing over him. He turned to stare at the ground again, hoping she'd leave._

"_Won, you can tell me about it." She said as she sat herself down. "You're obviously not with _her _anymore, and I know how to make it better. She's such a loser, just forget about her and we can have some _real_ fun._

_Ron tried to shrug her off, but she laughed and wrapped her arms around him. _

"_Come on, Won Won…kiss me. We could do it right here, you know I'd let you do anything to me."_

_She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, the words to a fertility spell running through her head. Even if Ron went running back to that prude of a girl, perhaps she'd get pregnant and then he'd have to leave Hermione and marry her._

_Ron was still as Lavender kissed him. When he realized what was happening he brought his hand up and pulled her off of him. "Bloody hell, woman! Get off me! I don't like you! I never did! I love Hermione!" He pushed her off completely and then ran off. _

_Ron kept running until he came upon the Forbidden Forest. He never stopped as he went running into it, not knowing what or who would come across his path._

Ron woke with a start from a sound above his head. Looking up he saw a Centaur. _Oh, crap!_

* * *

The next morning Harry woke early to find Ron already gone…or had he even made it to bed? Alarmed, Harry shot up and woke up the others. "Any of you see Ron come in last night?" As groans were made by the other boys waking up, Harry glanced again at Ron's bed. It didn't look slept in. 

Unfortunately, no one had seen Ron, and Seamus joked that Lavender was also missing the night before. Harry shot the boy a scathing look, then quickly got dressed and went downstairs hoping Ginny was up and waiting for him.

"Have you seen Ron?" He asked when he saw her sitting on the couch.

"No…he isn't…"

"Doesn't look like he came back. Seamus said something about Lav…"

Just then Lavender came down from the girls' dormitory. She looked like hell, as if she'd been crying all night.

"Have you seen Ron?" He asked her bluntly.

"Not since last night…he…"

"He _what_, Lavender?"

"He yelled at me! Told me he didn't love me! And I was just trying to comfort him!"

Harry rolled his eyes then turned to Ginny. "Come on, we need to get Hermione."

"Tell that mudblood she's welcome to him!"

Ginny ran over and smacked the girl. "Don't you ever call her that!"

Lavender broke into tears, and was then comforted by a couple of sixth year girls who had just come down from their dorm room.

"Come on," Harry told Ginny, "We have to go get Hermione!"

Ginny followed Harry as they ran to the Head Boy and Girl's room.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Ron and the centaur were sitting by an open fire. The centaur had introduced himself as Aumon, and had told the young student how he was one of the eldest centaurs in the forest. He mostly took care of himself, while the others tended to move around in small groups. Ron had figured this was why the centaur hadn't pummeled him to near death, and was now making sure the boy was warm. 

Aumon looked over Ron carefully. He had seen the boy before, had noticed him spending quite a bit of time with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

"You spent the entire night in the forest." He stated clearly.

Ron nodded, warming his hands by the fire.

"You are fortunate one of my kind did not find you, although there are more dangerous creatures about in the forest."

"When did you find me?"

"I saw you running through the forest. I watched over you."

"Thanks."

"But now you must tell me what brought you out here alone. I know something must be troubling you, otherwise you wouldn't have acted so foolish."

"It…it's nothing."

The centaur frowned. "I saved your life, and this is how you repay me?"

"I…I didn't mean…"

"Hush, you are still a boy. Forgive me, I am used to speaking with men. It has been many years since I have talked with a young one of any species. I am curious, and ask that you tell me your story."

And so Ron told him. Everything. When he was finally finished, Ron let out a deep breath.

Aumon paused, thinking and studying the boy further. "It seems you have a decision to reach. And you must do so quickly."

"It may sound easy enough, but…"

"But nothing. The war is coming sooner than you think. Great danger looms your path every minute you are out of Dumbledore's holding. You must decide if she's worth it or not."

Ron gulped. He wasn't even sure who Aumon meant…Hermione or Maria? Perhaps both. Ron leaned back on the rough ground and stared up at the sky, thinking. A nagging thought at the back of his head told him others might be looking for him, but he felt so peaceful out in the open with the centaur.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"He isn't anywhere!" Hermione exclaimed with a stomp of her foot. They had been searching for some time now, even after Harry couldn't find Ron on the map. They had gone out to the pitch, to Hagrid's hut and around there, and by the lake. No sign of the tempered red-head. "Where's Harry?" she asked Ginny, who was watching Hermione carefully. Neville and Parvati had just returned from their first morning class, which the others had skipped.

"Don't you remember?" Ginny then turned to the couple and told them as well. "Harry's went up to grab his jacket. He's going to go look around in Hogsmead." She decided not to tell Parvati about Harry's cloak, even though Neville already had found out some years ago.

"What about the forest?" Neville asked.

"The Forbidden Forest? You don't think…oh, wait, this is my brother we're talking about."

"But we can't go there unless someone comes with us…and that would mean telling a professor." Hermione exclaimed. Even though she had earlier wanted to tell Dumbledore, Harry refused. He wanted to find Ron first.

Just then the common room door opened again, but this time it was Dumbledore himself coming through.

"Ah! I thought I might find our missing students here." He exclaimed when as Harry came running down the stairs to the boys common room.

"But sir," Hermione said flustered and worried. "We don't know where Ron is!"

Harry sighed. "We haven't been able to find him. He's been gone since last night."

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. "Ah, yes, you are worried about your friend. No need to be, he is being taken care of as we speak."

"He's not…" Ginny broke in.

"He's fine, Ms. Weasley. No doubt he has had to sort through quite a bit." Dumbledore said with a wink toward Hermione.

Hermione blushed.

"So there's no need to skip further classes, I'll excuse this one time. But please, don't miss your arranged meetings later today. They are most important. I'll bring Mr. Weasley up to date once I've spoken to him. Now, good day! You've only a few more minutes to make your classes on time."

"Yes, sir." They all replied at once.

Hermione sighed as she left her last class later that day. It was one she shared with both Harry and Ron, but only Harry walked beside her as they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Just as they reached the entrance, Ron came up behind them.

"Ron!" Harry cried out when he noticed his friend. He wanted to ask him where he'd been, but considering the circumstances, he decided it could wait.

"Hey." Was all Ron would say. He wouldn't look at either Harry or Hermione.

"Well, I need to head back to my rooms before…" Hermione said as she turned away, feeling tears form.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Later, Hermione."

Hermione hurried back down the spiraling stairs and was soon out of sight. Harry turned to Ron again, after watching Hermione leave. "You really hurt, her, Ron." Was all he could say.

"I know." And with that, Ron muttered the password and walked in, heading straight for the boys' dormitory.

Harry was left speechless, but he followed and left his books by his bed and, without a word, went to go and meet with Snape. Later he was to meet with Lupin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione hurried to her own room to drop of her book bag. Her first meeting was with Charlie Weasley; then she was to meet with Tonks. 

She stepped into the dark, empty classroom with anticipation, but Charlie could quickly tell that something was wrong. Knowing they had important lessons to go over, he decided to quickly clear the air.

"Hermione, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Please can we begin?"

Charlie sighed. Teen angst was not going to do the war any good. "Hermione, if something is wrong you need to work through it, or at least tell someone. We're facing war soon, and if you're caught in it you can't let these things fester."

"Ron and I had an argument, that's all."

"Well, I know my brother is known for having a short fuse. Have you tried talking to him?"

Hermione nodded. "He's…he's really mad at me. But…well, Ginny and Harry know."

"You know, even though Ron can be tempered easily, the good side of him usually wins. He's fiercely loyal, and can often be bested by his own pride."

Not wanting to pry further, Charlie simply said "Well then that will have to do. Breath deeply for a few minutes. I need you to clear your head. Then we shall begin." With that he left her alone for a few minutes, stepping into the teacher's chamber to retrieve a few items. He lingered a bit before returning.

"Now Hermione," He said when he saw her looking ready, "I'm going to start you with this flame thrower. It can help in battle, and I've heard you are quick with the wand and highly capable of using a second weapon in your other hand."

Hermione's eyes brightened, and before they knew it, Hermione was learning everything at her normal, fast pace.

* * *

Two hours later Hermione stepped out of the classroom, ready to head for dinner. She'd gotten burned a few times, and even though Charlie had put a salve on her open wounds they were still visible. He also helped her clean off the ash that had spilt on her skin. 

When she approached Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table, they looked at her in awe. While both were sore and tired from their own lessons neither had any visible signs showing.

"Hermione! What happened to you?" Ginny exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Your brother, the dragon tamer."

By now Ron, who was sitting quietly nearby, knew about the plans. He had spent his day with Dumbledore rather than going to classes.

He, too, was shocked at Hermione's appearance, and was shaken by it. He wondered what the bloody hell his brother had done to her. His fist clenched up, but was then quickly released.

After dinner the four of them met up in Room of Requirement. Ron was quiet, and sat on a lone chair while the other three sat comfortably on the couch together.

"So you've already trained with Charlie, who else are you seeing?" Ginny asked.

Ron felt his fist go tight again. He knew Ginny phrased her question like that on purpose.

Hermione fought her blush, also knowing what Ginny tried to imply. "I'll also be working with Ms. Tonks, Professor MacGonnagal, and of course, I'll be continuing to work with Professor Snape. How about the rest of you?"

"Snape, Lupin, Bill and Dumbledore." Harry answered.

"Tonks and Bill are my only two." Ginny answered. They all turned to Ron, although Harry was wondering why he and Hermione were training with more Order members than Ginny. He wanted to hear what Ron's reply was.

"Bill and Professor Lupin. Friday I'll see MacGonnagal." Ron replied. He left out his final trainer.

Harry eyed Ron suspiciously; he could tell when his friend wasn't telling all there was to tell.

"I gotta go." Ron said as he got up and then quickly left the room.

Hermione sighed as Ginny patted her friend on the shoulder.

* * *

**Later…**

Hermione slowly walked up the spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's office. She was still heartbroken over Ron's treatment of her, and had to admit she shouldn't have told him the truth. But that was not why she was at the Headmaster's office now, the visit was for a different matter. He greeted her in normal fashion, but she suspected he knew the reason for her visit.

"Why?" She whispered to Dumbledore once she was settled in her seat across from him.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled yet he still looked at her with concern. "My dear Ms. Granger, I know this has been hard on you. Keeping your identity a secret whilst establishing a true friendship with both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. But I knew it had to be done."

"I don't understand."

"I specifically arranged for you to become a pen-pal with Mr. Potter."

"What?!!"

"Yes, I had to do something. You were supposed to come to Hogwarts in your first year. I had foreseen the three of you becoming friends, forming a deep bond that would be essential for Mr. Potter to finally rid our world of Voldemort's existence."

"We are supposed to…"

"Yes, that is what I said, Ms. Granger. Only the three of you together shall overcome the Dark Lord. And in this battle the three of you will have your own tests to overcome. The power of three, and only the power of three, shall be victorious in this battle."

"Why the power of three, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You each have your own destiny to fulfill, or, like I said, tests of your strength. Mr. Potter's is that he is still quite hesitant over being a hero, but he is the chosen one and thus his challenge shall be to overcome his fears of his own powers. Yours is overcoming your own cognitive dominance over your actions. You must channel your instinct while using your wand and other abilities.

"You mean to have faith in myself."

"Exactly, Ms. Granger! Now, as for Mr. Weasley…his test is love itself."

"I don't see how love can be his…"

"Ah! But it is! It is exactly what saved Mr. Potter that night his parents were attacked. Ron's test will be more specific. His test is forgiveness. I have known for a long time that one of the two young men is your soul mate, Ms. Granger. Until recently, I did not know which one. But over the past few months it has all become clear, ever since I saw you with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley alone. That is why I allowed Harry to find out who you really are."

"And why you still forbid me to tell Ron." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He must forgive me."

Dumbledore nodded.

"There's one more thing I don't understand. Why have you told me this…I mean, if they are indeed tests to overcome the Dark Lord, why have you told me?"

"For one, I will need you to make another vow. You cannot tell Harry or Ron, or anyone, what I have just shared with you. But your word will be enough."

"And why else? You said 'for one'…"

"Ah, yes…nothing escapes you, Ms. Granger. I only told you because I know that you will still overanalyze everything I have told you tonight. Your faith will not come any sooner than the battle itself."

Hermione gulped in realization of what the Headmaster had said. He was right.

* * *

The days that passed were miserable for Ron, who kept a low profile. He stuck to his school work, his quidditch playing, and of course, his training. He knew Harry was receiving more training than anyone, and that he, too, received more than the others. He didn't know, of course, that Hermione was receiving as much as him. 

He finally got around to talking with Harry. One night, they were alone up in the boys' dormitory, each laying on their respective beds.

"You know, I don't really blame you." Harry spoke.

"You don't? I thought…"

"I was protecting Hermione. You were bloody awful to her, and she was hurt. Maybe I sort of think of her as a sister. But I can't blame you for being upset. Hermione may know a lot, but sometimes she doesn't think about it."

"She…" The red head paused. He couldn't say it aloud.

"I know, Ron. And in a twisted way, I can understand why. But I don't agree…well, I just don't think I would have made the choice had I been a girl."

"Blokes do, though."

"Yeah…just look at Seamus. Reckon he's had his share of shags."

"Can't be worse than Malfoy."

"Ron, why didn't you with Lavender? I mean, she was also all over you."

Ron shook his head. "I dunno, Harry. Well, I think I do. But it's not something a bloke admits, you know?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know. I haven't either, just so you know."

Ron sniggered and threw a pillow over at his best mate. "You better have not!"

Soon a pillow fight ensued, but it stopped when Neville came in after hanging out in the common room with Parvati. Dean and Seamus soon followed, and each got ready for a good nights sleep.

As his dorm mates lay sleeping, Ron lay wide awake. The talk with Harry helped, knowing that his best mate still respected him. But he was still plagued with thoughts of Hermione…and Maria.

_Special thanks to Eckles and giving me some thoughts that led to some of the scenes in this chapter: Ron's test; Harry and Ron's conversation. It also prompted me to finally answer WHY Harry found out about Maria (and not Ron). I've been struggling with that one myself!_


	20. Resolving and Preparing

Sorry this took so long, and please pardon the somewhat chaos order. Hopefully I edited enough to make sense, but if any dates are out of line, just remember...they are preparing for the final battle. Please r/r! And thank you once again for your reviews. Thoughts are welcome, as I am NOT good at writing battle scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Resolving and Preparing**

The next day the hall was abuzz as usual. As Ron entered the hall a smile was on his face as he saw Hermione already sitting, eating her breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny and Harry still had yet to appear, and he took in a deep breath before approaching the table.

Hermione didn't look up as she felt someone sit beside her. She figured it was likely Ginny or Harry, more likely the latter considering the sounds of it.

"Morning, Mione."

Hermione nearly gasped as the paper fluttered to the table and onto her breakfast. She looked to her left and saw Ron sitting beside her.

He smiled at her. "Anything of interest in that old relic of a newspaper?"

Hermione smiled meekly back. "Just a few mishaps at the Ministry. They still don't seem to grasp that war is coming."

The smiles dropped from both their faces as the thought hit them both. Each knew that the war was indeed coming, or rather, it had already started. But was the final battle already upon them?

A voice broke their thoughts. "Hermione? Ron?" It was Luna. She leaned down to whisper. "I just needed to tell you that Draco wants to speak with you both after classes, well, actually after dinner, in the Head's common room. He said to bring Harry, too."

Hermione frowned. She knew this couldn't be good. Draco had been called away the night before from their shared dorms by Professor Snape. She hadn't seen him since, and from the looks of it, he hadn't returned last night or this morning.

They both nodded as Luna slipped away to rejoin her fellow Ravenclaws.

* * *

Later that day when Ron had finished his classes he slipped away from the castle and went into the Forbidden Forest where he knew Aumon was waiting for him. It was part of his own specialized training, to meet with the centaur three times a week. The centaur herd had their own secrets, and their own ways to battle the enemy. Aumon was teaching Ron things most of the magic human population had long forgotten. 

Aumon had been delighted to find that Ron was a quick learner in battle skills, especially with a bow. He was preparing to give the young lad special arrows that had tips tainted with ancient magic, and could bring down some enemies faster than casting spells toward one at a time. If they hit a non fatal area, the poison would seep into the blood stream and cause temporary paralysis. If they hit a fatal area, then death would come as quickly as the killing curse.

"Something has changed in you, young Ron." Aumon said when the boy finally appeared through the thicket.

Knowing Aumon would respect only the truth, Ron replied "Harry and I are on much better terms, and I think Hermione and I as well."

Aumon smiled. "That is very good indeed. No matter your decision, no matter where your heart leads you or the choices you must make, you must come to terms with what you feel deep inside."

Ron nodded. Of course, he did not know how much Aumon knew.

"All right, son, here is what we shall do for today." Aumon circled around Ron slowly, as if waiting or further thinking where their training would take them this day.

Aumon stopped just beside Ron. He whispered an incantation and soon his form turned ghost like into the image of a young woman. It was Hermione. Or was it supposed to be Maria? Ron had to shake his head to let the image form itself in front of him. Hermione.

"You are in battle. This young woman is beside you. I do not know who it is you see, but there will be a curse sent her way. What do you do?"

Ron growled. He wanted to walk away from this. But in his heart, he knew what he would do.

* * *

Later that night the trio, who were now back on better terms with each other, entered the Heads Common Area together. Draco was waiting, as was Professor Snape and Dumbledore. 

Once the door was locked and warded behind them, Draco started. "I was summoned last night."

Snape then took over. "The Dark Lord is convinced he will be able to lure Mr. Potter here to an unknown location quite soon. He has yet to tell us how or when," He winced inside, unable to share the exact details he already knew, "but we do know that Draco will be involved and will be the one to summon everyone. You must be prepared, so no time for fun, this is serious."

"How soon can we expect this to happen?" Hermione asked.

Snape looked at her seriously. "You should be ready at any time."

* * *

The revised members of the DA and Hermione kept busy with their schedules over the next week, preparing for the final day, as if it were about to occur. Of course, only Harry knew the exact truth and it was killing him. He had been allowed, of course, to tell only Ron and Hermione that the day was quickly approaching. 

Ron kept his regular meeting with Aumon. In fact, they were his favorite. There was hardly any magic needed, mostly skill and careful planning. Aumon continued to be delighted with the young lad's progress. On Monday before the big day, the centaur asked Ron about his thoughts on Hermione and Maria.

Ron had been battling for over an hour and was drenched in sweat. He sat down on a log to catch his breath. "I think I know the answer, but it's like my heart is keeping it secret. It's still…difficult with Hermione. I mean, we hang around Harry enough so that I see her but I haven't really talked to her. Not in the way we did before…"

_Flashback_

They were walking around the lake one day, a couple of weeks after the holidays. His hand was wrapped around her small delicate one, and everything seemed perfect and peaceful.

"Ron, do you still want to become an auror?" She asked. He had told her his long ago dream of becoming one after school let out.

"I don't know, Mione. There's just so many things I want to do…play quidditch, join my brother's business, or maybe even find one of my own. I never really thought I could do much, but sometimes I just lie in bed at night wondering what kinds of things the world really has to offer."

"Oh, Ron! That's wonderful!" Hermione beamed at him. They stopped and sat on a log near the lake, far from the castle.

"And what about you? Thinking of becoming the youngest Minister, er, Ministress?...of Magic?

Hermione laughed playfully. "I guess my first priority is to see how I do on NEWT's."

"You'll probably make the highest score since Dumbledore."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not that smart."

"Yes you are. You could do anything. You just have to pick something. Me? I have to first figure out what I'm actually good at."

"I think you have more options than you think, Mr. Weasley."

Ron blushed, then turned and kissed her deeply. "As long as I have you by my side, I might just believe that."

They kissed for awhile, forgetting themselves in a world of chaos.

_End Flashback_

Ron shook his head from his thoughts and found Aumon smirking at him. Then they continued the lesson.

AN: Oops! I almost made Aumon into Ernand! Slip of typing.

* * *

It was now Tuesday, and Harry was nearly going mad at the thought that the final battle was only a few days away. But what if it wasn't? He wanted to desperately to talk to someone about it…someone like Hermione or Ron, or even Ginny. But he had sworn he wouldn't tell them. As he thought about it, he realized how much it must have tortured Hermione not to tell him or Ron that she was Maria, although the circumstances were different, but still…Dumbledore had been involved. 

He trusted Dumbledore…perhaps more than anyone in the sense that he was more wise and experienced than his closest friends. There was a reason Hermione couldn't tell them. A reason why he couldn't tell his friends they would be fighting for their lives by the end of the week. He groaned. Valentine's Day was on Saturday. Who would live to give pleasant gifts to their sweethearts?

Meanwhile Hermione was studying in the library before she had to go and meet Charlie. She heard the footsteps behind. _Not male, no, definitely female by the sound_, she thought to herself. Thinking it must be Ginny or Parvati, she turned around. It was Lavender, and the girl was shaking.

"It's coming, isn't it?" The girl whispered as she trembled.

Hermione nudged the chair next to her, inviting the girl to sit down. She looked around. No one else was about.

"We'll be fighting soon, won't we." The blonde girl stated it as if a fact.

Hermione nodded. "I believe so."

"I've been such a bitch to you." Lavender murmured.

"No, you've been growing up. Apparently more so given recent events."

Lavender lifted her head to look the Head Girl in the eye. "I realized it last week. When the DA started again, Parvati urged me to go. I didn't want to, so she's been teaching me new spells and the like."

"I don't know much more, but it's good that you have been preparing yourself." She had noticed how Parvati and Lavender had been spending more time together again.

"And you? The lot of you keep disappearing all the time. They're teaching you, training you, aren't they?"

Hermione nodded. Despite her dislike for the girl, she knew Lavender wasn't on the Dark Side.

"I really wanted him, you know."

She didn't need to say Ron's name aloud.

"Perhaps you do not know yet what you truly want. So you made it up, your ideal. I'm not entirely sure what I want, either, it comes with time."

Lavender nodded. "I know. I think I realized that after he rejected me again. You know, the night after your big fight. I tried…well, it doesn't matter now. He told me he's still in love with you."

Hermione arched her brow. _He did? When?_ She wondered if he'd shared that with anyone…or if he still felt that way. At least they were somewhat talking now. Only just in pleasantries.

"I had a vision you know." Lavender continued. "Not the Divinations sort…just about what we're facing. We'll be fighting on the same side. I…I just can't do that without making some type of peace with you. And Ron." She added the last part quietly. "And I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do after Hogwarts. How I don't want to mess it up."

"And what do you want to do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Perhaps become a teacher. I've been tutoring the younger students in Divinations for the last couple of years, and I enjoy it. Or maybe a therapist; I enjoy helping people, I guess. I know I'm not good at it in my personal life, but I guess with strangers it's different."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense, I suppose. Sometimes I think I want to be an Unspeakable, sometimes a Healer. And then I think perhaps somewhere in the wizarding business world so I can be an activist in my spare time, building a network to support my causes."

Hermione paused. She couldn't believe she had just shared all of that, and with Lavender of all people.

"Well, I don't want to keep you. Hermione…thank you." Lavender said as she got up and left.

Little did they know that they were being watched. Of course, Ron couldn't hear what the two girls were saying, but he had a feeling that something had been resolved. He had passed the library on his way to his next training session, and couldn't help but want to see if Hermione was in there. Not to talk with her, he wasn't ready for that. Just to see her.

He had been more than surprised to see whom she was talking with. He waited until Lavender was well gone and Hermione completely immersed in her studies before leaving. Ron continued on his way, somehow knowing that the conversation between the girls didn't mean trouble for him.

* * *

Tension was building in the hallways, in the room, and in all the houses during the past couple of days. Students knew something was coming. Word had gotten around, and many of the students eyed each other suspiciously (especially to the Slytherins) as if wondering what side they were on. Of course, some new that those from deatheater families hadn't returned after the holidays. Others didn't care; they simply did not trust anyone in that house. Owl communication had been stopped, to prevent any messages sent to the outside world. 

Magical items had been confiscated, Snape was particularly attentive and in charge of all efforts. Since the students seemed to know something was going on anyway, he used every power within him to collect hidden items that students felt they couldn't depart from, or didn't want found. He was successful in every attempt.

And those many items collected were now hidden in a special vault, in a building outside the castle, guarded by Fluffy on the inside, and Buckbeak and mate on the outside. New traps were set so that even Harry and his clever and scheming friends couldn't break them if they tried.

Harry certainly had his number of followers; students asking questions, or just wanting to be near the expected hero. He found himself constantly trying to get away, and would have to resort to more sneaky tactics just to get to his trainings so that no one would figure out what was going on, even if some of the sessions were now getting out into the gossip circle.

Hermione was exhausted, between her studies, her training, and keeping up with Harry and Ginny as well as the DA members and the Order. And then there was her duties as Head Girl, but Draco had been helping out with that part a lot, as had Luna. They each also trained, but not as much as the others so they were given more free time. Even the Patil sisters helped, as did Neville and Dean (who was now dating Padma).

And then there was Ron. He still hadn't come to any conclusions, but somehow he knew his heart held the answer to his dilemma and Aumon seemed to be dropping hints here and there. Very subtle hints, mind you readers. He couldn't give the boy anything concrete; Dumbledore had forbidden it.

He would watch Hermione at times. When she was in the library, during meals, and would sneak glances during classes. He couldn't help it, whether or not he was _truly_ in love with the girl.

With everything closed off from the outside world, Dumbledore announced the cancellation of classes for Thursday and Friday. For once in history the students were not truly relived, for it only meant confirmation of what they had been fearing the last week.

Even Ron wished they were holding classes and the scheduled exams for his Herbology and Potions class. Or looking forward to the scheduled quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Draco would have caught the snitch, of course, but Hufflepuff was extraordinarily good at scoring and could easily win if the snitch was caught too late in the game.

Speaking of Ron, he couldn't help but recall the interesting conversation he'd had with Lavender the other day.

_Flashback_

"Ron, can I speak with you a moment?" She had asked him in the Common Room when he was watching Dean and Seamus play a game of Exploding Snap.

"Sure." He said hesitantly, earning him a wink from Dean. He knew it was a joke, but still gave his mate a frown.

"What did you want?" He asked once they were alone.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry. I'm sorry for trying to get between you and Hermione."

"Lav, you know…"

"I know well enough what's been going on. But remember, _you_ told me you were still in love with her. Whatever happened, you need to remember that."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. _Lavender_ of all people was telling him this? When Harry and Ginny had backed off of the subject?

"You just need to find the right moment to talk with her. Remember, tomorrow…or whenever…just might be too late." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" He called out to her.

She looked back at him in surprise, but was even more surprised when he embraced her warmly.

"I'm sorry, Lavender. I'm sorry I hurt you."

She choked back a tear. "Thank you. I really thought I was in love with you. I know better now."

And then she left him alone to think about what she had said.

_End Flashback_

_Next chapter already started...hopefully coming soon! _


	21. Author's note

Author's note: I just want to apologize for not updating recently. During the past month I have been finally finishing my dissertation (Adventure education, at-risk youth, educational ethnography, social justice) and have been VERY busy.

I want to take this time to thank you once again for all the reviews. I tried to reply as best I could to all, but was more focused on finally getting my project done! Whew! 190 pages without references, etc…anyhow, back to the fan fiction…I will be focusing on ALL my stories once I defend this coming Thursday.

Thank you!!!

Avanell


	22. The Final Battle Part I

_I forgot to add a tribute to CoconutGirl…I took her idea of Lavender becoming a therapist to use in that last chapter. She knows :) _

_New authors note: I wrote most of this chapter months ago, but couldn't quite finish it. It ended with Voldie sounding too whiney, but hopefully now I've got it. _

_The opening scene starts just hours after the end of the last chapter, Ron had a flashback talking with Lavender.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Final Battle Part I**

That night Ron had another flashback as he was thinking about Hermione.

_Flashback_

He had been following her about the library as she picked out book after book as he held out his arms to take each book as she took it from the shelves and plopped them onto his arms.

"You know, I'd be willing to bet you have stronger arms than I do, if you've been this studious all your life." He joked with her.

She paused to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek before checking her list for the next book.

"I suppose, but I was usually alone in the library and just took book after book to my table."

"No one helped you before?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't really have any friends at Durmstrang"

"Really?"

"No one wanted to talk to me. I was just a mudblood in their eyes. If anything, I had to be careful. Some were quite horrid."

"What about Victor?" He asked, even though he didn't like to think about Hermione's ex. But after meeting Victor twice since dating Hermione, he felt somewhat comfortable talking to her about him. And her own dealings with his ex hadn't been so nice.

"He was my first real friend. He was already an inner school celebrity when I first started, then during my second year he was offered the position on his first professional team. Everyone was always around him, girls flocking about for his attention. I didn't even notice him until he started spending time in the library. I guess no one really thought of looking for him there."

"And that's how you became an item?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, actually it was at the quidditch pitch. As you already know, I'm dreadful at flying…"

"Not anymore." Ron added.

She smiled at him. "Thanks to you. Well, anyway, I was out there trying to get off the ground, and Victor helped me a bit. I think he knew already he was going to Hogwarts the next year, so he asked me to help him with his English skills. I agreed, and he helped me pass my third year's flying test. Which really was nothing but calling my broom and getting off the ground. I nearly fell, but passed nonetheless."

_End Flashback_

Ron frowned at the memory. Hermione had gone two full school years without any friends. And she'd mentioned that her summers were spent traveling with her parents. How could someone go through school without anyone to hang around? To talk to?

A nagging voice in his head tried to remind him that Maria's letters the first couple of years had mentioned her own loneliness.

He then remembered how polite Victor was when they'd met at Grimmauld Place. Most ex's who'd shagged the girl weren't nice at all. Especially not to their new boyfriends.

He sighed as he snuggled under his covers. Victor really was an important person in Hermione's past. She'd made a mistake, even admitted it to him that night they'd been about to make love. Should she really have to pay for it by his rejection if he really loved her?

* * *

**Black Friday**

It was gloomy outside, as if the skies sensed the upcoming battle on Hogwarts and Hogsmead. The younger years, fourth year and below, were quietly escorted from their classes and brought to an underground safe house. Kat was one of those students. Those in fifth and sixth year were assembled, and those not ready to fight were also sent down. Seventh years and the rest were given a choice. Many followed their school mates, but a good number stayed to fight.

Members of the Order had quietly arrived during the night. They knew the grounds were likely being watched, and so Dumbledore had created an invisible tunnel. He cast the weakest of spells in order for the tunnel not to be traced, only allowing three or four Order members to come through at a time. Had he made it stronger, Voldemort or his most powerful of followers would have detected the magic.

A large supply of Polyjuice Potion had arrived with the crew, samples of various students who went below were taken for the adult fighters to disguise themselves. They were marked with yet another light spell, one that allowed students to tell who were really Order members and to follow whatever directions they gave.

It wasn't really a far fetch to trust the remaining Slytherins that chose to fight; those who didn't return to school after the holiday break had left to receive the mark. Their names were discretely given to Harry and his most trusted friends. Draco took charge of informing the students who were the likely Slytherins not to trust should they cross those students' paths.

Ron stood near a window, looking out into the Forbidden Forest. Aumon was going to give him a sign should he or the other centaurs detect any Deatheaters. He nearly jumped when he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Weasley." Came Draco's voice with hardly any sneer in it. The two had been civil before Ron and Hermione's blowout. But during the past weeks Draco had returned to his snarky self toward the redhead. But now they were going to fight; they were on the same side.

"Everyone else all set?" Ron said turning his head.

Draco nodded as Ron turned back toward the window.

"And you?" Ron asked.

"I felt it this morning. He spoke to me in his dream. I've already told Dumbledore and Harry."

"What about everyone else?"

"You know they can not know."

"We have to…"

"Leave it, Weasley. It is best they don't. They…they won't know. That's not how it is going to work."

A couple of moments passed before Ron saw the signal. He backed away into the shadows where Draco stood. "They're here."

The two rushed toward the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. Others had been given places throughout the castle, and would feel a bracelet given to them, charmed by Hermione and Professor Snape, warm as signal to prepare. Ron cast the charm as the two quickly hurried.

They were just a few yards from the Headmaster and other professors when Draco's body lurched and he suddenly held his head. Professor Snape motioned the other students away as Dumbledore took the boy toward an empty corridor. He motioned to Harry who followed a minute later.

Dumbledore took them into an empty classroom. "What has he told you."

"To lure Potter toward a classroom in the dungeons."

Dumbledore nodded, knowing there was an old, forgotten tunnel leading toward the supply closet in the classroom.

"You two should head down there immediately. Mr. Malfoy, you should go ahead. Mr. Potter, you shall follow but you must bring Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger with you."

"But I can't!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't bring them into danger!"

Draco only nodded. "It makes sense, Potter. You wouldn't go without someone…and _he_ knows who your friends are. I don't like the idea either, Hermione is my friend."

Dumbledore only watched the emotions going through both the two young men.

"I shall have Order members follow you under invisibility cloaks. Another is under Polyjuice as Mr. Longbottom."

Neville and Parvati had already chosen to stay with Madame Pomfrey, to help the injured. "And Mr. Potter, remember what I told you."

"Let's do it." Harry said, as Draco left. Harry followed, but when they passed by the Great Hall, Harry went to get Hermione and Ron. They were two of the only students left, others had scattered to specific areas with Order members.

"Harry…" Hermione started to say.

"We have to follow Draco." He whispered as they came to him.

The two nodded, knowing that Harry certainly knew more than them. "Just be on your best guard." He told them as "Neville" soon joined them.

The group followed Draco carefully, as if trying to not let him know they were there. Draco, of course, knew they were and was careful as he turned every corner and went down the winding stairs toward the dungeons. He would let them know if he saw anyone by lighting his wand, as if trying to see his way. Only a few of the torches were lit, so the halls were rather dark.

Draco and the others all jumped as they heard a scream coming from above. The fighting had begun. There was no turning back now. The sounds of spells echoes through the school as students and Order members began to battle against the Deatheaters. Draco wondered how they all got into the castle, but continued onward.

He felt the voice call from within. Voldemort knew Harry and his friends were there. It was enough. Draco cast the bracelet so that only Harry and Dumbledore would feel it.

Harry turned toward his friends and shushed them into a corner. He waited as Dumbledore's spell was cast through the tunnel to where he and his friends were. Hermione and Ron were astonished when mirror images of the three suddenly appeared. Harry held them back, as the "Trio" and "Neville" continued to follow Draco without expression.

"Neville", who was really Moody, nodded to Harry. They had to get outside, away from the castle.

Meanwhile, Draco smirked as he ran inside the room where Voldemort was waiting. The Dark Lord nodded at the young man, and waited for his enemy to arrive. Three Deatheaters stood beside him, Lucius being one of them. Snape was there as well, but his job was to actually get Draco out of there unharmed.

A sinister smile crossed the Dark Lord's face as the trio ran came into the room.

"Potter…at last we meet. It seems we have unfinished business." The Dark Lord had his wand held by his corpse-like hand.

But Potter did nothing, neither did his friends. They simply stood there, emotionless.

The Dark Lord turned toward Draco, his want held he started to mutter a curse toward Draco.

"My Lord," Snape spoke. "It appears Dumbledore has fooled the young lad."

"But the necklace…"

"The old man must have known. We must go and find the boy. He must still be in the castle, or likely taken outside. Even Dumbledore cannot apparate the boy away,"

"You're right, Severus. The old fool will try to protect the boy, even at the expense of the students." Voldemort said accepting Snape's advice, then turned to his followers. "To the Forbidden Forest!" They all turned to retreat out of the tunnel, knowing others of their kind would be watching the castle carefully. Those inside were to remain fighting, killing as many as they could.

"What are we to do?" Hermione asked Dumbledore as the trio found him waiting in the Great Hall.

"Come, we've no time to spare. We must make it to the Unicorn's Meadow before Voldemort finds us."

"Why…" Hermione's words were not heard as the group raced outside. At the entrance, Dumbledore took forth a small bottle of what looked like muggle blowing bubbles. He took out the scooper and blew a large bubble which soon encompassed all there: Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Charlie - and of course, Harry.

"Minerva will bring the rest, others are waiting as we speak." Dumbledore explained.

The doors opened and the bubble carried them out of the castle. It flew up in the air, not very high, and brought them floating over the Forbidden Forest.

From their view they could see some of the Deatheaters running about, as if in search for something. Most likely Harry.

"They cannot see us," Dumbledore said.

"This is brilliant!" Ron cried out.

Dumbledore laughed. "I actually got the idea from your brothers, Ron. Speaking of the two, they are among those waiting for us."

The others were all in awe as they flew toward an open field. Ron could see Aumon there, among a small herd of centaurs. So Aumon had gotten some of them to fight after all!

Ron groaned as he also saw Aragog waiting with Hagrid. No doubt his "family" were hidden all about. At least he could look forward to those spiders chasing after something besides _him_!

The bubble landed them with a soft "pop!" and the group was free to look about. A brilliant unicorn who appeared a light silver color was there, and it approached Dumbledore who gently caressed the beast. "We thank you for allowing us to use your sacred ground."

The unicorn whinnied, causing Dumbledore to chuckle. "Yes, you have not forgotten what Voldemort has done to your kind. Now go, this is not your battle. You are above this." The unicorn let one leg down and bowed to Dumbledore in thanks, then cantered off into the woods.

"Charlie, are they here?"

The second eldest Weasley son nodded. He got out a strange looking horn and blew. Nothing was heard. Hermione recognized it as a dragon caller, and knew that dragons were now likely on their way to help as well.

Suddenly Harry felt a piercing pain coming from his scar. He immediately fell to his knees. "He's coming. He…he knows somehow."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he likely has come to the conclusion that we would be in the place where he is most unwelcome."

"_Most_ unwelcome?" Ron bellowed.

"I think we should get into place, Albus." Remus said before Ron started to argue more.

"Yes. Harry, you stay with me. Everyone else, find a place." The others scattered, while Dumbledore and Harry remained in the middle. Harry felt as though he were a direct target; if Voldemort decided to fly then he could simply take aim as if at an archery range.

Time passed. Ron twitched in anticipation, feeling his hand begin to sweat as it gripped his wand. He switched for a moment, catching sight of Hermione in a nearby tree as he did. He wished he had followed her when they scattered. Suddenly a hand placed itself on his shoulder. It was Aumon.

"Careful, it won't be long. And it will be quicker than it seems."

"Even quicker if I die."

Aumon patted him. "Do not despair, young Ron. Remember what I told you, fight for what you believe in. Fight for what your heart truly desires. You already have answered it."

Ron's eyes immediately went back to Hermione. She turned toward him at that exact moment. He could see the fear in her eyes, even though it was dark out. As if sensing the battle, the skies had become darker than anything they'd ever seen. Less than two hours before Ron had shoved down his breakfast at record speed, even for him.

Ron then looked over at Harry. From all appearances, Harry seemed confident and ready. But he knew Harry; he was likely just as scared. Perhaps more; if he, himself, failed…

Ron had barely gulped when the sound came.

"Well, well, well." Voldemort hissed as appeared at one side of the meadow. Bellatrix and Lucius were at his side, many other Deatheaters behind them. "I knew you'd take the boy yourself, Dumbledore. Thought you could hide from me? Such a shame about your students. They'll likely all be gone when I'm through with the both of you. And you, young Potter, will be no more." He raised his wand.

"Now!" Dumbledore roared. The others let their presence be known. Order members, centaurs, Aragog, and the others. Spells came flying out of nowhere and the creatures all charged. The skies grew even darker as several dragons flew overhead.

The fighting had begun.

_AN: the charmed bracelets were based on the coins in OotP and Scales and a Tail (by Halfling). The secret tunnel is also based on a secret trapdoor in Scales. The Bubble is kind of based on another fan fiction as well…Ron and Harry use the twins invention to transport to Hogwarts their final year. I think it was What I've always known._


	23. The Final Battle Part II

AN: Sorry this has taken so long…I struggled through the battle scene and lost my muse over it. However, it is finally done! Have more written, so hopefully will be posted soon ;)

* * *

Chapter 22: The Final Battle Part II 

Everything was in chaos as spells were sent flying across the small meadow. At first, the Deatheaters merely tried simple yet viciously cruel hexes toward their intended victims. The Order members were fighting just as fierce, yet keeping the hexes at an equal level.

Ron could barely keep track of everything as people flew by him left and right. He knew which members were on their side, and heard the scream as Aragog took the first casualty. Ron barely caught sight of a Deatheater being swallowed by the magnificent spider, and all of the sudden he was less frightened by them. Hagrid was a true friend to the spider clan, and likely the fight meant enough food without them_turning_ to the Order and Harry's side. (AN: for food, that is)

The sound of flames and the smell of flesh burning told him that the dragons had claimed _their_ first Deatheater – a victim for victory.

Hermione was fairing quite well. Her wand in one hand, a flamethrower in the other. She found the second item quite handy in deflecting spells as she cast out her own to those she battled. As Charlie had shown her, spells could easily be deflected, sending them fizzling to the ground, losing the force of the spell. Unfortunately, the sound of an Order member screaming was heard as a woman fell to the ground after Lucius Malfoy sent a killing curse. She did not see who it was, and would later learn it was a cousin of Fleur's.

Buckbeak was there, charging at the figures wearing their masks. Dragons sent flames down at the Deatheaters, the flames taking out some of the dark spells they cast toward the Order members and others fighting. Centaurs clashed with dominions of the Dark Lord's army. Another Order member fell at Bellatrix's feet. She stood there in triumph and hummed merrily to go and find her next victim.

Harry and Voldemort were close, and the snakelike man was smirking as they drew closer, away from the others. The Deatheaters knew not to touch Harry; that was Voldemort's order. Neither of the two wizards said a word or cast a spell; they seemed to be waiting for something…

Dumbledore was not seen, as he had disappeared to concentrate on Harry from his position above everyone else. He levitated above the battle, in his own spelled trance. He had even fooled Voldemort, who seemed more focused on Harry; forgetting his _other_ strongest opponent.

The twins were almost laughing at the effective yet humorous spells they cast on their opponents. One had a huge sticky mess, like bubble gum plastered all over him. He could not move, and fell to the ground struggling. Some of the Order members were hiding still, and quickly disapparated with the fallen Deatheaters, taking them to a holding area.

Ron was now facing a new opponent. He knew who it was; it was Rudolphus LeStrange. He remembered the man, and got ready to duel.

The spiders were running amuck, a couple had already gobbled up a Deatheater. Or two…Fred nearly tripped over a piece of an arm.

And so the fighting continued, casualties began to number up. Finally, as Hermione looked over she saw Voldemort cast a spell. Harry was quick to cast one too, and the two spells clashed as she remembered Voldemort and Dumbledore's battle a couple of years before.

The fighting seemed to pause for a moment, as members from both sides stood in awe at the sight the spells the two were casting glowed around them. It almost seemed to immobilize everyone, but then the spells clashed and the fighting continued.

Harry and the Dark Lord sent spell after spell upon the other, each powerful but deflected. Harry thought frantically about what he had to do, not sure what it was exactly that was needed. Hermione had disappeared, not that he noticed, but then he saw her, from the corner of his eye, behind a tree near his opponent. Next, she did something no one expected. She had taken off her shoe and threw it at Voldemort with all her might.

It seemed rather silly to her, in doing so, but she knew Voldemort likely had some protective spell warding off spells from behind him, or something like that, but not from simple, harmless items. The shoe, actually a hard toed boot, hit the Dark Lord directly in the head. He turned slightly and scowled, but another Deatheater was quick enough to throw a spell at the girl.

Ron, who had seen what Hermione was doing, had been running toward her. He reached her just as the spell came and threw himself in front of her. Aumon, who, along with two other centaurs, saw what Ron had done _– he knows his heart_, Aumon thought – and sought any near Deatheaters to ward them away from the scene.

Unfortunately, the curse hit both Ron and Hermione and threw them to the ground. The two lay lifeless on the ground.

Voldemort smirked triumphantly at the boy-who-lived, hopefully the boy-who-lived-no-more. He could see the pain on the boys face, his two best friends had fallen to a curse.

Anger, love, and a whole flurry of emotions went through Harry as he set a new spell in motion. Voldemort was laughing, but seemed confident. He cast the spell, and Voldemort was struck down. He was not dead; it was not a killing curse.

_Harry was not ready…_

Harry ran to his friends and quickly checked for vitals. They were still alive. Ron groaned, as did Hermione. They were weak, but awake; immense pain shooting through their bodies.

"Harry, we have to finish this together." Hermione mumbled weakly. She then groaned as another pain gripped her body. Luckily, the Deatheater who had cast the spell had been taken down by Lupin, and he and Tonks were helping by deflecting any Deatheaters who approached the Trio.

Voldemort was now up and ready to face Harry again. Hermione looked in fear as the snakelike man laughed at them. He set his wand as Hermione gripped Harry's arm as she struggled to stand up.

Dumbledore sent an essence of himself to Harry and whispered _"It is time."_

"Ron, hold him." Hermione said, "We have to give Harry all our energy." She then whispered a spell.

Ron did the same, and struggled to get up as well and held onto Harry's shoulder. The two closed their eyes and gave Harry all their strength, their energy,…their love.

As their spells deepened through Harry's body, the boy-who-lived knew it was time to end this war once and for all.

Only seconds had passed, but Voldemort was now casting his most powerful, final curse.

Harry shouted out the killing curse at the same time, the spell shot out of his wand in a way no one had ever yet seen. The spell crashed through Voldemort's own killing curse, leading the Dark Lord to suddenly stare in awe, as the spell exploded into his body.

Voldemort was no more. The killing curse had been so strong that his body blew into bits, then burned into the ground. Dumbledore then appeared in his physical form beside the remains. No one knew what had happened to him. Now, he set his wand over the site of Voldemort's ashes and sent a curse assuring that Voldemort could be no more.

It was over. Order members had overpowered the remaining Deatheaters and brought them to the holding site, while others helped secure the area. Centaurs, who had fought alongside the Order, were now helping by searching for any who fled. They did find a couple of Deatheaters, and a Ravenclaw boy who had fled in fear. He had been hiding under a tree log.

Aumon walked over to Dumbledore. "We seem to have everything under control. I must now go with my clan,"

"Yes, I know your ways. It is important that you do what is needed for the clan."

Aumon nodded. "Yes, we must gather at the Tree of Light. My clansmen have welcomed me back and want me to advise them."

Dumbledore smiled. "You were always the most wisest of your kind; now they understand that relations with others are essential."

"I must go now; I believe young Ronald finally understands more of his heart."

"I saw, too. He is ready to know…"

The two looked over to where a healer with the Order was helping transport Ron and Hermione back to the hospital wing. Others were doing the same for the rest of the injured and deceased.

"Yes, I believe things will work themselves out." Aumon said as he gave Dumbledore a bow. "Please tell him to come see me in three days. I have something for him."

Dumbledore bowed in return. Aumon then returned to his clan.

Later that day everyone settled into the Great Hall. Two students had been lost, one centaur, and a number of Order members. Many more Deatheaters had been killed; the dragons had burned some to a crisp, Buckbeak had flown of with two Deatheaters, one being Bellatrix Lestrange, and an unknown number of them eaten by Aragog's happy tribe.

Charlie, Fleur, Ginny, and several others had been gravely injured; Hermione and Ron were also in the hospital wing as Professor Snape helped Pomfrey search for the counter curse.

Draco had suffered several wounds, but was well enough to get around and was being comforted by Luna and Kat. His father was gone; he had been eaten by Aragog in one gulp, and Draco had witnessed his father's final screams.

* * *

The next day 

Ron groaned for what seemed the hundredth time, but this time he was awake. Not sure what was happening, the young man looked around and saw that he was in the hospital wing. The first site he saw was Hermione next to him. He could see her breathing and knew she was okay.

Nearby Ron saw Snape attending to Charlie, and Harry was in a chair asleep, near Ginny's cot. Pomfrey was giving something to another Order member, and looking around he saw other familiar faces, like Fleur. Bill was there, gently caressing his wife's hand. Bill looked over and smiled at Ron, glad to see his brother awake. He was about to get up, but Ron shooed him weakly with his hand.

Ron got up and hobbled over to Hermione's cot. She was laying peacefully, and he smiled as he watched her. He took her hand, and then leaned over and kissed her gently.

Hermione moaned, then shifted in her sleep. Ron kept hold of her hand as she slept, but was gone by the time Hermione finally awoke some hours later.

* * *

It was dinnertime, and Hermione felt well enough to make her way to the Great Hall. She was famished, not having eaten since breakfast. She eyed the Slytherin table, where Luna and Draco were holding hands and trying to eat, and the other tables. For the first time in her year at the school, she saw students mixing about, talking to one another. Even the Slytherins! And all the younger year students had returned. 

Kat nearly exploded with happiness when she saw Hermione and ran over to give her dear cousin a hug. Some of her friends followed, wanting eagerly to talk to one of the "heroes" of the final battle.

"Oh, I heard you were alright! They wouldn't let us into the hospital; too many wanting to go in. Your mom and dad are on their way with my parents; they want to see us. They'll be here tomorrow."

Hermione squeezed her cousin, noticing Ron over at the Hufflepuff table. He was likely telling those who didn't fight about the battle. A couple of girls were gazing at him, and had edged their way near him. He saw Hermione from across the room and smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back, but was then surrounded by a group of students asking questions about her role in the battle. She was then led to the Ravenclaw table where Kat and her friends helped get her a plate of food. The older Ravenclaws soon moved to sit over by her, as did a Slytherin boy who winked at Hermione. Hermione blushed, but answered their questions as much as she could. She was still a little tired, but soon was replenished as she ate during the conversations about her.

"So what's this about the centaurs, spiders, and other creatures." The Slytherin boy asked Hermione.

"They joined the battle. It was really quite amazing."

"And what were they like? I mean, I've never been close to a centaur before." He asked.

"Well, there wasn't really much time to think about it, other than knowing that we had support from others." She replied, as she took her last bite of supper.

The questions continued, and it seemed that Hermione kept repeating what all she had the strength to reply to while remaining polite. And she was tired.

* * *

Ron had had enough of watching everyone celebrate. Unfortunately, he had seen Hermione leave for the Head's quarters some time ago, telling Harry and Ginny that she just wanted to rest, her wounds still hurting. He had wanted to follow her, but he had a prior commitment. One that needed to be dealt with. 

He sighed looking at everyone. Harry and Ginny were snogging, as were other couples. Neville and Parvati, Seamus with some sixth-year girl he didn't know well; even Lavender was snuggling up with Colin Creevy, looking over the photos he'd taken after the battle.

Ron took a moment to slip up into the boy's dormitory, where Dean was busy with his latest conquest who turned out to be Padma, and without their noticing Ron took Harry's invisibility cloak and made his way toward the Astronomy Tower.

He climbed the steps to the outside observatory, his speech going through his head. He opened the door and saw a lone hooded figure, staring out toward the skies.

He gulped. She was here. Maria was mere steps in front of him, waiting as promised.

As his presence was known, the figure started to turn.

"Don't…" He whispered. "Please hear me out."

Maria stopped and continued to look outward.

"I…I made a mistake. I wanted to meet you, but these circumstances were made because I was hurting. I hurt someone, too. You see, all these years your letters really meant a lot to me, but then I met someone. I told you about her, the transfer student who became Head Girl. I fell in love with her. But then I mucked it all up. That's why I sent you that last letter. I wasn't being fair to either of you. I know I feel something deep for you, but I have come to realize that I am _in _love with Hermione. Hermione Granger. I know you may never forgive me for this, but I had to tell you. She probably still hates me right now, but the truth is I love her so deeply that I cannot meet you like this. I…I am truly sorry. I just hope you will one day forgive me. Goodbye, Maria."

With that Ron turned to leave.

"_Don't go."_ Her voice whispered.

_AN: Okay, anyone catch onto what Hermione did to Voldemort? I mean, the inspiration behind it? Hey, it's almost the season for the that this scene is famous from._


	24. PenPal Disclosure

Chapter 23: Pen-Pal Disclosure

AN: Congratulations lilredheadgirl28! You figured it out! Nutcracker!!!

AN 2009: Okay, I know it has been awhile, but with any luck I will have posted this chapter on a very special weekend. Anyone guess why?!! That is, if I succeed…and I added a clue!

* * *

_Last chapter…_

"_I…I made a mistake. I wanted to meet you, but these circumstances were made because I was hurting. I hurt someone, too. You see, all these years your letters really meant a lot to me, but then I met someone. I told you about her, the transfer student who became Head Girl. I fell in love with her. But then I mucked it all up. That's why I sent you that last letter. I wasn't being fair to either of you. I know I feel something deep for you, but I have come to realize that I am in love with Hermione. Hermione Granger. I know you may never forgive me for this, but I had to tell you. She probably still hates me right now, but the truth is I love her so deeply that I cannot meet you like this. I…I am truly sorry. I just hope you will one day forgive me. Goodbye, Maria."_

_With that Ron turned to leave._

"_Don't go." Her voice whispered. _

Ron froze. He knew that voice. That tender, sweet voice. He turned around and watched as Maria shed her cloak. It was Hermione.

He felt paralyzed. Dozens of thoughts ran through his head. Maria. Her letters. Hermione. Both hated flying. Both had boyfriends but didn't at the beginning of this year. Both didn't seem to have friends the first couple of school years. Both helped him and Harry throughout their adventures. Both were brilliant.

"It was you!" He gasped.

Tears poured out of her eyes. "It was always me."

"I…I…" Ron then closed the distance between them and he threw his arms around her, embracing her tightly. "I've been in love with the same girl all this time! I fell in love with you…twice!"

"Oh, Ron! Will you ever forgive me?" She said looking up at him, happy to be in his arms but the tears kept forming and falling down her face. It was clean, but scratches still skimmed the surface from the battle.

"I don't care about that! You're you…you're Maria…you're here!"

He then kissed her passionately. Hermione met his kiss boldly and ran her hands fiercely through his red locks. "I thought you might hate me…." She whispered in between kisses. "I thought you...I wanted to tell you so many times!"

Ron stopped and looked at her, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Why didn't you?"

The tears continued, both of happiness and regret. "I couldn't! I promised Dumbledore. He made me take a vow never to tell, but the vow was to end once Voldemort was destroyed. And now the vow is no more."

"I love you, Hermione. I might not like Dumbledore much right now, but you're here…in my arms…"

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing, Ron. I don't know if I understand it all yet, but I never wanted to betray you."

"You didn't, love." He stopped and kissed her again. "Hermione…I'm so sorry…about before…"

"Don't be, Ron. Just…I know it's too much to ask you to understand, but I made a mistake. I know that." She didn't need to say what had been her mistake. "I love you. I'm so in love with you, and then I was so devastated…and then you protected me in the battle…"

"I knew then, Hermione. I knew at that moment that you were the one. You've always been the one. I love you."

He kissed her again. But this time the kisses led to more.

"Hermione…"

"Make love to me." She whispered, taking the words from him.

"I want you so terribly."

"Me too."

"We can't, Hermione. I want you, but not…I'm not ready yet."

She smiled at him. "I will wait as long as you need."

She kissed his neck, causing him to groan. _I don't think you'll be waiting long, love_, he thought to himself.

They kissed some more, before Hermione stepped back. She smiled at him weakly, mostly from the battle but also from his mind blowing kisses.

"I want to show you something," She said with a whisper.

Ron gulped.

"Not that, you prat," She said laughing a bit. "I finally have become an animagus. I…I want you to be the first to see me."

Ron grinned. "You did it? You really…"

She nodded. "Yes, but only once. Just after Charlie left when he was training me."

"Once is all you need, love. You can do anything. You are the most brilliant witch…person…I have ever met. Maybe even read about."

She stepped toward the middle of the balcony and concentrated. Her form started changing, not as fast as those more practiced, but soon Ron was staring at the most beautiful eagle he had ever seen. She fluttered a bit and then began to fly, circling him at first before finally lunging out into the open night's sky. The eagle screeched powerfully out into the night, then returned to the balcony where she changed back.

"That was…"

"Amazing! I can't tell you how brilliant it is to finally fly!"

Ron chuckled. "Only you would find a more easy way…well, not for others…to fly."

He went over and wrapped his arms around her again. "You're beautiful, Hermione Granger."

"So are you, Ronald Weasley."

They held each other that way for some time, then cuddled in a corner snogging in the most romantic way until the sun appeared.

* * *

The next morning (Saturday) was all abuzz and those who occupied Hogwarts were laughing and cheering, despite still being exhausted from the night before. Draco was currently sitting with Luna on his lap as they helped feed each other, Ginny and Harry were talking with some excited first and second years from all the houses, and Lavender was missing as she was helping Madame Pomfrey with those still in the hospital wing, which is where Ron and Hermione were intending to go next. Most of all was the feeling that everything was going to be fine.

People could live their lives with Voldemort no longer a threat. All was right.

Except for Ron, who had a gift for Hermione. No one else seemed to remember, but he did.

Later on that afternoon, he took Hermione out toward the forest. They walked until they were in clearing; that is where Aumon was waiting for them.

Aumon was standing in the clearing near a small stream. He smiled as he watched the two approach, their hands held tightly together. He knew then that Ron had finally found his heart. Yet he knew all along about the secret of Maria and their destiny to be together.

"Hermione," Ron said placing his hand on her back and gently coaxing her forward. "This is Aumon. He helped train me. In more ways than one I learned much from him."

Aumon bowed before the girl. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Hermione curtsied, lowering her head as well. She knew it was expected, yet hardly minded.

"And I you," she answered. "Your service and those of your people in our cause was beyond…" Suddenly she felt a loss of words, a first for her. "I…I am sorry for your loss."

"And I for those of Hogwarts and the Order that lost theirs or are still in recovery."

Hermione nodded.

"It was beyond honor, it was destined for us to help, as it was all the great creatures of this forest." Aumon continued. "Our legend was also at risk, and the Dark Lord needed to be defeated. There are times when all must come together to overpower the darkness that looms over them."

Hermione nodded again. "Yes,…"

"And you, you are the other one as well. You don't know how much this poor lad was suffering over his feelings for what he thought was two women." He chuckled with that, while Ron turned red.

"Aumon, you said you had something for us to see. I brought…" He turned to Hermione while shuffling in his pocket. "Hermione, happy Valentine's Day."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. She, like everyone else had forgotten all about the holiday. "Ron, you didn't have to," She said as he brought out a small rectangular box.

"I saw it and knew it was meant for you." He said. "Then I…we have another surprise for you."

Aumon nodded as Hermione looked at the centaur curiously.

Hermione gently unwrapped the box and felt her heart beating rapidly as she lifted the lid. All thoughts and beats stopped suddenly as she saw what lay in a cushion in side the box.

Inside lay a delicate chain woven in dragon gold, the pendant that was attached was a crystal spiral shaped much like a horn. Inside lay dried petals of some flower she didn't recognize along with dragon gold dust.

"It is the flower of the unicorn. You will be among friends should you ever get lost or feel sorrow. The unicorns will hear you silent call and one shall come to you. That brings us to your other gift. Ron?"

Ron took both Hermione's hands in his after he helped her put the necklace on. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I found the pendant, then Aumon had the petals put in. It was empty you see, the shop keeper said it should be filled with something special. I know how much you love animals and creatures of all sorts, so I went to Aumon. Before the battle, he went to the Unicorn Queen. She gave it with her blessing."

Hermione was in awe. She did not think any other gift could compare to this. "You said there was something else?"

Ron smiled. "Aumon is going to let us ride him." He turned to Aumond.

"We're going to the middle of the forest where the Unicorn Queen and the Centaur King will be gathered with their herds. We are to spend the day with them."

Hermione nearly squealed with delight, and jumped up and down with excitement.

The two men laughed, and then Ron helped her up on Aumon, then got on himself.

"Aumon?" Ron asked. "Lead the way!"

With that Aumon galloped with the two riding on him deep into the forest.

_This was truly the greatest moment of her life_, Hermione thought. Although she would have to put another memory to tie in that place when Ron asked her to marry him exactly one year later.

* * *

***Epilogue***

Ron and Hermione were married shortly after their engagement. Harry and Ginny joined them in a double marriage.

Draco and Luna followed just a few months later, choosing a winter wedding. Many joked they chose the season to match their bright blonde hair.

Hermione became a lawyer and advocate for magical creature's rights. Ron declined an auror position, instead he worked with his brothers on their successful line of joke shops. They had two children, Rose and Hugo.

Harry became an auror after all, while Ginny played quidditch professionally for three years before the birth of her first child. They had three children, James, Albus, and Lily.

Draco and Luna had one son, Scorpius, who quickly fell in love with Rose and their parents knew they would be destined for each other.

Perhaps the strangest friendship that came from the war was Hermione and Lavender. After school finished Lavender went on to become a therapist, for children, as she'd mentioned to Hermione the first time they really talked. While preparing for Hermione's wedding, Lavender came to take Hermione to lunch. There she met Hermione's boss, a widow who had lost his wife to the war. He had two children, one in her first year at Hogwarts. It was love at first site.

Hermione was the only person granted permission to write the official tell-all book on Harry Potter and the final destruction of Lord Voldemort. As Harry said, if anyone knew books it was Hermione. And she was his best friend, so of course she should be the one to write the book.

After watching the Chudley Cannons lose too many times, Ron started his very own Quidditch team: The Roaring Centaurs. His coach and financial partner? None other than Victor Krum, who Ron also assisted.


End file.
